Pokemon New Age
by Orimorium
Summary: Pokemon have grown intelligent leading to humans fearing their power. This fear resulted in a war between the two races. In this world, one Meowth will emerge and fight for a brighter future for everyone. Contains heavy influence from various Anime/Manga. Now complete!
1. Setting the Scene

**Anything Canon, such as Pokemon designs and moves, is property of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures INC, Pokemon USA, Satoshi Tajiri and Shogakukan Production Co. Please support the official release!**

The year is 2424. The world has been at war now for longer than most people can remember. In the year 2366 distrust between humans and Pokemon finally came to a head. The humans, fearful of the power held by the Pokemon, unleashed their machines to try and balance the scales. The machines created by humans proved to be so great of a match against the raw power held by the Pokemon, that in order to survive, the remaining Pokemon were forced to organize into an army and train in their natural strengths. As of the present, humankind has established a stronghold in the Unova region, specifically Castelia City while Pokemon have created their stronghold in the caverns of Mt. Coronet of the Sinnoh region. It is here in the recesses of Mt. Coronet where our story begins and one Pokemon will question everything he has come to know…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Waking up in an unknown dark abyss, a Meowth asks himself, "Where am I?"

With nothing to be seen in any direction, the Meowth begins to worry and speaks again. "OK, let's start with what I do know. My name is Shoteneko and I am a Scout class soldier for the Pokemon military. The last thing I can remember is being knocked out during the Battle of Slateport but now where am I?"

Suddenly a single word appeared in the blackness commanding Shoteneko to: Run.

"OK, I'm running but the scenery still isn't changing." He said to himself.

As Shoten ran further, the space in front of him began to morph and showed the playground of a school.

"Hey, that's my elementary school!" Shoten exclaimed, still running. "Isn't that me over there?"

Sure enough as soon as he mentioned seeing himself, the scene shifted and began to focus on the young child. He was on the ground crying with a Machop and Timburr sneering just above him.

_"Why aren't you fighting back? Is the widdle baby too scared?" The Machop said before launching another Low Kick into the young Shoteneko's stomach, sending him tumbling backwards, books spilling everywhere._

_"It's not that I'm scared." Shoten sniffly replied while picking up his books "It's just you're too strong. You do this every day."_

_"What'cha got there?" Timburr said, snatching a book from Shoten that he had clearly been trying to hide from the bullies._

_"Hey, give that back!" Shoten exclaimed_

_"_The Slash, A Legacy of a Hero._You really read this stuff?!" Timburr asked._

_"So what if I do?" Shoten said, beginning to show a little backbone._

_"This stuff is for little kids." Machop broke in. "There are no such things as heroes in this world."_

_"You'll regret those words when a real hero shows up!" Shoten cried._

_"Hear that everyone?!" Machop proclaimed to the rest of the class, "Shoten here actually believes that a hero is going to swoop in and save him. Let's teach him a lesson."_

_As the class began to repeatedly strike him, Shoten could only say, "Someday, you'll all see. If heroes don't really exist in this world, then I will create a world in which they can thrive!"_

After hearing those words, the scene in front of him slowly faded back to black. Still running, Shoten remarked, "Those guys were jerks but at least they helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life. When am I going to be able to stop running?"

Suddenly, in the matter of an instant, the word Run that had been floating on the horizon morphed into two other words.

"Too Slow?" He read, confused as to their meaning.

As soon as Shoten read the words, a gun appear from nowhere and fired at point blank range.

"Gahh!" Shoten exclaimed, waking up in a hospital bed. "It must have been a dream. Where am I?"

"Welcome back Shoteneko." Replied a Chansey just off to his left. "You're in the medical bay in Mt. Coronet. You were knocked out during the attack on Slateport City and brought here."

"That's right, the attack to cut off the human's supply lines. Did we win? What about the rest of my team? Were they able to make it through the rest of the battle without a scout?" Shoten asked anxiously.

The result of the Battle would have serious implications on the war. If the Pokemon succeeded in taking Slateport, the enemy would have to find another way to ship resources found in Hoenn to Unova to eventually be used in their war machines.

"Unfortunately, the attack was unsuccessful and the rest of the attack force retreated back to Verdanturf. On the bright side, the rest of your team made it through the battle unharmed. Flamerunner was simply forced to megaevolve during the battle and cover both your position as scout and his own as team leader."

In the Pokemon military, Pokemon are broken into squads of three which act under the authority of those above. Each squad needs someone to fill each of the three roles, leader, tank, and scout.

Leaders of each squad are almost always able to megaevolve if the situation calls for it. Due to this many squad leaders are usually able to cover another role in their squad. For example, Shoten's squad leader, Blaziken, codename Flamerunner, is able to megaevolve in order to cover both the scout position and the leader position when needed.

Tanks are the muscle of each squad, able to take a hit and dish out three more. They are the main offensive force of each squad and are usually sent to take care of the most heavily armored parts of the enemy's formation. Druddigon, codename Bruiser, the tank on Shoten's squad often works in tandom with squad leader Flamerunner as both of them boast hefty attack power.

The final position available on a squad is that of a scout. Scouts focus solely on speed. Their job is to simply spy on the enemy, take note on what is seen and then get out as quick as possible. What is seen is then reported to the squad leader who then formulates a strategy to take on the enemy. During intense battles, scouts can also be used as distractions against the enemy in order to clear the way for the bigger guns. Unfortunately, this strategy doesn't come without risks as many scouts are often knocked out of the action, just like Shoten was in Slateport, when it is employed.

Chansey continued "You've been out for a few days but other than that you are perfectly. I suggest you take it easy here in Mt. Coronet for a few days before heading back to the front lines in Verdanturf."

"Ok." Shoten quickly replied. _Perhaps while off the front lines I can learn a couple new moves to delay my inevitable return to our makeshift hospital._He thought to himself.

After the great schism between humans and Pokemon, all important literature, such as historical documents, books detailing Pokemon moves and those describing technology were taken to the headquarters of each race. Those which did not find their way to either Castelia, the base of the humans or Mt. Coronet, the Pokemon home base, were either lost or destroyed.

While walking to the library Shoten tried to decide which move he wanted to try and learn. His repertoire consisted of mostly physical attacks such as Slash, Shadow Claw, and Fury Swipes and a couple of speed enhancers such as Agility and Double Team. After careful deliberation, Shoten decided it was time to diversify and try to learn a special attack, hopefully with a little bit of type coverage.

As he walked into the library, Shoten had the fullest intent to learn a new move for battle but was soon drawn to a different book, "The Slash, A Legacy of a Hero" Inside, it detailed the exploits of a great heroic Meowth from the olden times, before the great schism. All of the Slash's moves and exploits were detailed in the book and reading it had been a guilty pleasure of Shoten's since elementary school.

"If I only I could learn these moves." Shoten said to himself dejectedly. "That would be awesome, granted I'd be branded a traitor."

As the Slash had been a hero in the time before the great schism, naturally he saved both Pokemon and humans alike. The leaders of the Pokemon military had long since forbidden the teaching and use of Slash's moves since it was believed that anyone sharing his moveset would also share his love of human life and create an insurrection within the ranks of the military.

"I know it's forbidden but this is my childhood hero we're talking about." Shoten said quietly to himself. "What the heck, I'm gonna do it! I'm going to learn some of the Slash's techniques."

Conscience screaming, Shoten checked the book out from the library and went to his room. Once their he began to read and take notes on three of the Slash's most iconic and versatile attacks: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt.

**AN:**Hello readers, here is the first actual chapter of plot, giving some background on our hero and the structure of the military he is a part of. Next chapter we will hopefully meet Flamerunner and Bruiser and you see the unique ways in which Shoteneko will be using his new moves. Until next time!

**PS:**For the purposes of this story, Pokemon will be able to learn as many moves as they would like. Since each Pokemon is now more intelligent, it would only be proper to allow the to learn more than the mandatory 4 moves. These learned moves can also be used in ways other than directly attacking the opponent(this will hopefully be shown in the next chapter).

**Update (2/10/15): Hopefully these edits allow the story to be more cohesive and flow better. Enjoy!**

**Update (5/19/15): Hey everyone, no changed content this time but I did combine Chapters 1 and 2. I think this will increase viewership in the long run. Complete Table of Contents can now be found below.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Table of Contents**

_Arc 1_

Chapter 1: Setting the scene- **Now Updated!**

Chapter 2: Return to the battlefield. Meeting the rest of the squad- **Now Updated!**

Chapter 3: Shoteneko vs. Bruiser- **Now Updated!**

Chapter 4: Battle for Verdanturf Part 1

Chapter 5: Battle for Verdanturf Part 2

Chapter 6: Recuperation and Investigation

Chapter 7: Battle for Mt. Chimney: A shocking realization

_Arc 2_

Chapter 8: Resistance in Fallarbor Town!

Chapter 9: Time to take the town;The Birth of a new Movement

Chapter 10: Plans for the future. What drives our heroes?

Chapter 11: Three way struggle for Mt. Chimney. Battle against the Desert Fox.

Chapter 12: Light's plan in action. You must take command!

Chapter 13: A Proposal from the enemy.

Chapter 14: Showdown with Mach! Help from an unlikely source.

Chapter 15: Rematch!

Chapter 16: Meanwhile...

Chapter 17: Too Many Feels!

Chapter 18: Reorganization. An evil plot brewing?

Chapter 19: Seiging the Day... Sort of.

Chapter 20: Breaking through the limits of Despair!

Chapter 21: DRAMAAA!

Chapter 22: Just a little Misdirection

Chapter 23: Tricks for Days!

Chapter 24: Sharing the burden.

Chapter 25: When Light's away, the Children will Play.

Chapter 26: Rescue and Reunion.

Chapter 27: One Man or the World?

Chapter 28: Stepping Down and Sneaking Around.

Chapter 29: New Intellegence. A Surprise Attack.

Chapter 30: Triumphant Return and a Harsh Truth

Chapter 31: Heavy Blow, A Plan Hatches

Chapter 32: Et tu, Silver?

_Arc 3_

Chapter 33: Breakout. The truth revealed!

Chapter 34: Standoff! A narrow escape!

Chapter 35: Rearm and Retreat.

Chapter 36: The Sadist Psychic

Chapter 37: The Mega Masochist

Chapter 38: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 39: One Final Attack


	2. Return to the Battlefield

"Shadow Ball!" Shoteneko cried, trying to perform the new technique. Gradually, a small orb of dark energy appeared in Shoten's hand and fired itself at the target across the room. While not hitting dead center, this was the farthest Shoten had gotten with the technique.

"Darn it. If I only had a couple more days of practice, I'm sure I could at least perfect Shadow Ball." Shoten said, wiping sweat from his brow.

That morning he had received word that the humans were preparing for an assault against the Pokemon stronghold of Verdanturf and was ordered back to the front lines. In the three days since awakening, Shoten was trained nearly nonstop on his new moves as a sort of physical therapy to prepare for a return to the battlefield.

During this amount of time, Shoten has learned to generate Shadow Balls at will, with a little effort. With greater time and usage of the technique, the effort needed to create a single Shadow Ball should decrease immensely. Although Shadow Ball was well on its way to being integrated into Shoten's arsenal, little progress was made on the other two techniques. Thunderbolt only comes out as small sparks and almost nothing was done to learn Dark Pulse, as he believed it would be easier to learn after mastering Shadow Ball.

As he began to towel off and prepare for his departure, Shoten began to have yet another attack of conscience. While learning these moves with the intention of emulating the heretic known as Slash, Shoten has frequently been experiencing "panic attacks" and paranoia that someone will learn of his secret.

_Will the rest of my squad recognize where I came up with the ideas for my new moves? _Shoten thought to himself. _Their suspicions will be heightened since both Slash and I are Meowths but other than that there is no logical connection between my moves and Slash's right?_

Mentally berating himself again, Shoten began to justify his action once again by telling himself that it was his childhood hero he was trying to emulate and that it was for the good of the Pokemon cause but each time, the words seemed just a little hollower.

While trying to calm himself, Shoten walked to the teleportation chamber that would take him back to his squad and the war.

Since the beginning of the war, certain psychic types were specially trained to be able to teleport themselves and others over long distances, allowing for easy scouting, spying and transportation unmatched by the humans.

Walking up to an Abra, he stated his orders. "I am Shoteneko and I have orders from high command to return to Verdanturf and prepare for battle."

"…" Abra replied. Although nothing was said, I could tell Abra understood his orders. Since Abras tend to sleep all day, most are relegated to transportation duty until they evolve, at which point they become a much more valuable resourece.

Shoten placed a hand on one of Abra's shoulders and soon the scenery faded away only to be replaced by the military camp of Verdanturf.

As Abra teleported back to Mt. Coronet, Shoten began to perform his normal duties for the squad. No hero's welcome, no one waiting for him to return, just each individual focusing on their own task for the glory of the cause.

Just as he was finishing his work, a loudspeaker turned on and announced "A mandatory tactical meeting will be held in 15 minutes to discuss the defense of Verdanturf. All available troops should attend."

Sighing inwardly Shoten said to himself, "No rest for the weary." And began to make his way to the main pavilion where the meeting was to be held.

Once everyone arrived, the commander, a Reuniclus, began "Welcome everyone. We have received reports from our scouts that the humans are beginning to mobilize their troops toward Verdanturf and the creation of a defense strategy has become imparitive."

Across the room, both Flamerunner and Bruiser subtly took note of Shoten's presence with a slight nod. Shoten nodded back before turning back to Reuniclus.

"A large regiment of tanks have been dispatch from Mauville and are heading west toward our position." Reuniclus continued. "We need to send the squads most familiar with the forest surrounding the city to lay in wait. Perhaps they can surprise the enemy and reduce the percentage of the force that makes it to the city."

_There's no way this is the only part of the plan. _Shoten thought to himself. _Reuniclus is known as an expert tactician thoughout the military and the only thing he wants us to do is thin out their ranks?_

"As you know, the humans are also equipped with aerial troops. The majority of you capable of flight should remain on standby on the mountain to the north of town. Once the enemy is engaged in battle with our ground forces, you will take flight and provide the finishing blow."

As Shoten ran the plan through his head, he saw its practicality but noticed one important thing. The entire plan hinged on the fact that the ground forces would be able to hang on long enough to weaken the enemy troops so that the final push by aerial forces would be successful.

After rambling for 20 minutes about contingency options should things go wrong, Reuniclus announced "All troops are dismissed to remain on standby for the upcoming attack. Those who were approached before the meeting by my defense expert, Honchkrow , please report to him at this time. That is all."

As he was departing from the meeting, Shoten ran into both Bruiser and Flamerunner who were both overjoyed to have him back.

"Shoteneko, glad to see you back!" Bruiser greeted cheerfully. "You were hurt pretty badly after that battle but don't worry about it, me and Flamerunner beat 'em down 10x worse they got you."

"Yes we were able to exact revenge for you before we retreated." Flamerunner confirmed. "What did you think of the battle plan?"

"It's got a solid base to it but I think it'll be a lot harder to pull off than it sounds."

"You two are always so serious." Bruiser cut in. "Analyzing battle plans an' trying to stay three steps ahead. Can't you just trust our commanders for once?"

"I agree Shoten." Flamerunner replied, ignoring Bruiser. "The amount of endurance needed by the lead forces for this next battle is going to be tremendous. Hopefully you prepared for something like this."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Shoten replied. "While I was back at Mt. Coronet I started learning some new moves."

"New moves huh?" Bruiser said, always intrigued by training. "What kinds?"

"Maybe it would be best if he showed us his new moves." Flamerunner said, just as curious.

"OK then how about a little practice match to see if you're battle ready?"

"I wouldn't be back if I weren't ready for combat." Shoten shot back. "Bring it on!"

"Let's not be too hasty here." Flamerunner said. "You just returned to camp Shoten and it's getting late. Both of you get some rest and you can spar first thing in the morning."

"OK!" Both Shoten and Bruiser replied without breaking each other's gaze.

**AN: **Here we have the introduction of Flamerunner and Bruiser. Next Chapter I will try my hand at writing an actual battle. Feel free to review and leave some constructive criticism(God knows this isn't perfect stuff). Until next time.

**Update(2/14/15): Some basic streamlining here and the addition of a little segment to show the beginnings of Shoten's analytic mind. Enjoy!**


	3. Shoteneko vs Bruiser

As soon as the sun was visible in the sky, Shoten made his way to the practice field for his battle with Bruiser. Once there, he noticed that Bruiser had already arrived and was warming up for the battle.

"You that worried about me beating you that you feel the need to warm up?" Shoten quipped.

"Nah I just thought that it would be rude to waste your time in a battle you can't win, so I thought I'd warm up to end it quickly for ya." Bruiser replied

"Quickly? When have you ever done anything quickly?" Shoten shot back, making a reference to his superior speed stat.

"Do you two want to battle with your fists or your words?" Flamerunner said, suddenly appearing on the scence. "If you want to spar, you better start soon. One can't be sure when the humans will begin their strike and we'll be called to arms."

Both combatants nodded in affirmation and walked to their respective sides of the battlefield.

"OK, Battle start!"

As soon as Flamerunner gave the command, Shoten rocketed across the battlefield with an Agility. Once in striking range, he yelled. "Night Slash!"

Countering, Bruiser yelled "Chip Away!"

Both attacks were used continuously, neither side wanting to give a single inch. Although Shoten's attacks were slightly faster due to Agility, Bruiser was able to block most of his moves due to his superior reach. The Night Slashes that did make it through did very little damage due to Bruiser's high defense stat.

Unable to keep such a high paced assault going, Shoten began to slow, at which point Bruiser decided to launch an offensive of his own. "Superpower!" He yelled.

_Crap! _Shoten thought to himself. _Bruiser really isn't wasting any time! _

"Pulling the big guns out of the gate this early?" Shoten said dodging the power packed swing of Bruiser's arm.

"I'm not the type to mess around with my enemies." Bruiser replied, still swinging at his elusive foe. "If I can finish this in one blow, so be it."

Shoten was forced on the defensive due to the nature of superpower. If one of Bruiser's punches landed, since Superpower is a fighting type move powered up by his ability Sheer Force, he would be heavily damaged and essentially be admitting defeat.

_I needed to create some distance between us. _Shoten though before yelling "Double Team!"

Ten images of Shoten suddenly appeared on the battlefield, masking his true location from Bruiser. Each of these images are created by the user rapidly moving between each of the positions. Masters of the technique are able to use the move to 'skip' the location of the image being attacked, forcing their opponent to destroy each of them before resuming the battle.

"You think a little misdirection will fool me? Too bad. Earthquake."

Jumping in the air to avoid the powerful ground type move, Shoten was forced to abandon all of his Double Team images, leaving him no choice but to attack.

"Shadow Ball!"He yelled.

"Hey that's new. Flamethrower!"

**BOOM**. Although Bruiser was able to fire his flamethrower, the Shadow Ball had already gotten close enough so that the resulting explosion damaged Bruiser rather than Shoteneko.

Shoten landed just before the smoke cleared, revealing small burns all across Bruiser's body. He was breathing heavily, the toll of Superpower and the explosion coming out of his body.

_Time to press the advantage._ Shoten thought as he raced across the field with another Agility.

As Bruiser prepared a Dragon Claw, Shoten made his move. Rather than attacking from the front, Shoten slipped under Bruiser's attack and launched a Fury Swipes attack on his back. As Bruiser began to turn around, the attack was accented by a kick from both of Shoten's legs, launching him out of Bruiser's reach and away from harm.

"Ahh. You may be fast but your attacks lack bite." Bruiser taunted. "It's like I'm being beaten to death by papercuts."

Shoten's anger flared and he almost dashed back to being another assault before realizing what Brusier was doing. _He wants me to get angry and lose my focus. _Shoten thought. _Although my attacks aren't that strong, he's still breathing heavily. I have the upper hand._

"I bet your thinkin' something like 'I've got the upper hand so I can't let him goad me into attacking'. Am I right?" Bruiser asked, still trying to catch his breath. "Unfortunately for you, I still have a trick or two left up my sleeve. Outrage!"

"Oh crap." Were the only words Shoten was able to say before Bruiser began to pummel him with attacks fueled by Outrage, which releases all of a dragon's power at once, allowing for massive damage to be done to the opponent.

_Darn it, Darn It, DARN IT! _Shoten thought as he weakly tried to block some of Bruiser's attacks. _I did all of that training and learned all those moves for what? I still can't hold a candle to Bruiser's strength._

As his frustration began to rise, Shoten slowly noticed that Bruiser's moves were gradually becoming easier to dodge. When he looked to find the cause, Shoten saw yellow sparks floating between him and his opponent.

_That's right! I forgot about Thunderbolt!_ Shoten thought. At this point in his training, Shoten was only able to produce sparks when spurred by intense emotion. Over time, the move can then be separated from the emotion and launched under the Pokemon's own power. Right now though, Shoten's intense frustration at his helplessness was enough to unconsciously launch the 'attack'.

_All right! The sparks are slowing Bruiser's arms just enough so that I can dodge them._

Realizing that most of his attacks were now missing, Bruiser ended his outrage attack and created a little distance before saying "Ow. What was that move you were using for defense just now? It still smarts and my attack is over."

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it." Shoten quipped. "It's just one of the techniques I've been learning. You'll see its full power soon enough."

"Fine." Bruiser replied in a huff. "If you want to play it that way, I'll just have to force that poer out of you. Dragon Rage."

Just like that, the battle resumed with Bruiser launching an onslaught of Dragon Rages to keep Shoten at a distance.

_Outrage takes up a lot of power. _Shoten thought. _He's using a weak attack like this to just replenish his power reserves, most likely for one final attack. I should attack now while I have the chance._

Outrage had taken its toll on Shoten as well as Bruiser's weak barrage of Dragon Rages were actually driving him back, leaving no opportunity to attack.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Bruiser yelled. "Here it comes: Hyper Beam!"

_Dang, he really does want me to show him everything I have._ Shoten thought. _A Hyper Beam is too powerful for a Shadow Ball to block. My only option is to try and launch a Thunderbolt, even if the technique is imperfect._

With his mind made up and the Hyper Beam fast approaching, Shoten tried to reenter the state of mind he had while being attacked by Outrage, but soon found he couldn't.

_No, NO! _Shoten thought, the world going dark around him. _There's no play I can make. Using brute force alone, Bruiser is going to beat me. I'm going to lose. All of that hard work and I'm still going to lose._

Resignated to his fate, Shoten simply stood there waiting for the attack to hit and end the battle. But what he didn't expect was to hear a distant voice through the darkness yell "Dark Pulse!"

Breaking out of his stupor, Shoten found that the voice yelling Dark Pulse had actually been him. His hands had moved on their own and launched the attack to meet the Hyper Beam head on.

Once the fact registered that he was using a Dark Pulse, the technique he practiced the least, to hold off a Hyper Beam, Shoten's joy rose through the roof. However, as his joy rose, the power of the Dark Pulse waned, apparently connected to his despair, and created an explosion that threw Shoten backwards.

"That's enough." Flamerunner broke in after seeing the damage his squadmate had taken. "The battle is over with Bruiser as the victor."

"Those are some serious moves you have there Shoten. I did not see that last Dark Pulse coming." Bruiser said as he took Shoten's hand and helped him to his feet

"Thanks Bruiser, though to be perfectly honest, neither did I." Shoten replied sheepishly.

"You two get healed up immediately." Flamerunner ordered. "The humans are mobilizing and all troops are being ordered to their battle stations."

**AN: Hello readers. There you go, the first Pokemon battle has been written. Next chapter we will see a battle between the two sides and you can see the technology that humans are capable of in this story. Feel free to review!**

**Update(2/16/15): Tried to put more of Shoten being analytic and better flesh out how I wanted Thunderbolt and Dark Pulse to be used in this chapter. The entire story is now in third person POV! Feel free to comment if you think a certain chapter isn't up to par, but for now: Enjoy.**


	4. Battle of Verdanturf Part 1

**AN: Hello readers. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Be warned that I have changed the point of view from 1st to 3rd person. Hopefully it makes for a better story.**

The camp was a flurry of activity when Shoteneko and Bruiser emerged from the medical tent. Every operative was being sent to his or her battle station. Cooperation from everyone was needed to face against the humans.

"Hard to believe this camp was nearly deserted yesterday." Shoteneko said.

"Well we didn't have the confirmation of an impending attack yesterday. Now that we do, soldiers on the mend from previous battles were probably eager to return and fight alongside their comrades." Bruiser replied.

Shoteneko's squad was stationed in the forest outside of the town. As there was only one road large enough for the humans' tanks to move down, the commanders were hoping to gain the element of surprise and wipe out a large portion of the enemy's firepower before the battle wore on. The sooner it was deemed the battle could be easily won, the sooner the Air squad would be called in to finish the job.

"All right you two, stay sharp. The enemy is only a mile away and closing fast and if you feel you're in a bad situation, be sure to contact me so I can pull you out. Is that clear?"

"Yes Flamerunner, sir!"

"Good, now prepare your-"

No-one heard the final syllable as bombs began to drop into the forest. The leader of the human's battalion had foreseen this type of tactic and decided to bomb the forest to reduce the Pokemon's cover.

While the job of a plane had not changed much since the beginning of the war, the ways in which they were done had changed drastically. Humans learned how to feed electricity into rocks from Chargestone cave to induce floating. By changing the way and intensity of the charge being sent into the rock, pilots can maneuver even better than in their old machines. The weapons attached to the plane also received an upgrade. Rather than continuing to use projectile weapons, scientists were able to replicate Hyper Beam on a smaller scale and attached this device to the planes. Although it still lacks the punch of the original, its implementation allowed old bombers to be retrofitted and put back into service, greatly increasing the size of their aerial forces.

"Holy crap!"

After the initial blast, Shoteneko had split up from the squad and was currently hopping from tree to tree to both avoid being hit by one of the falling bombs and scout the position of the enemy.

"There they are. Flamerunner, I have an attack squad at my coordinates. It looks they have about 5 lightweights with a couple of heavys right behind them.

"Roger that Shoten, I'll be headed your way soon. Try to lure the lightweights toward me so we can take them out all out."

"OK boss"

In order to deal with the superior physical strength of the Pokemon, humans had once again turned to technology to bridge the gap. The antigravity technology being implemented in the planes was put to use on a smaller scale retrofitting tanks to function in the same way. This new breed of tanks was now faster and packed a heavier punch than their previous incarnation but at the cost of some armor, coining the nickname: lightweights.

One of the greatest technological achievements that humankind had accomplished since the start of the war was the creation of Knight Frame. Utilizing magnetic monopoles found deep beneath the White Treehollow, sufficient power can be created to operate large humanoid robots called Knights. These knights can be outfitted with all sorts of weaponry from swords to "handheld" versions of what the tanks use. This vast array of weaponry lead to the nickname: heavy.

Shoteneko grabbed a few nearby rocks and began to throw them at the nearby tanks yelling "Hey over here. Come and get me ya morons." Before retreating into the forest

This statement, the blow to the pride, always got them and 3 of the 5 tanks began to pursue him into the forest. Each tank began to fire their blaster to try and hit the one who dared cross them. Shoteneko avoided each of the shots through the use of Agility all the while throwing an occasional Shadow Ball back at them, not so much to try and take them out but to make sure they stayed interested.

Eventually the inevitable happened and the branch that Shoteneko landed on snapped, landing him right in front of the oncoming tanks.

_This is bad _He thought. _Guess I have no choice but to try a Thunderbolt or Dark Pulse_.

But before he could gather the necessary energy for either move, a scarlet blur burst from the nearby forest and slammed into the nearest tank with a fiery brilliance.

"Shoten, you OK?

"I'm fine Flamerunner. Thanks."

"No problem. I got one of them with a Blaze Kick, but the other two got wise and sped off. If take go after one, think you can handle the other?"

"I think so but what about Bruiser. Wouldn't he be able to take it out much easier?"

"That's true but he's busy keeping those bombers and the AKs off of us."

The Air Knights or AKs allowed humanity to match the might of the flying Pokemon just as the Knights had allowed them to match the ground forces. Utilizing the same monopole technology as the Knights these frames have less armor surrounding the pilot and more monopoles to power the antigravity stones embedded in their metal bodies. The entirety of the frame is just the pilot with extensions on their arms and legs covered with monopoles. While these frames can carry the same type of weaponry as their ground counterparts, their peculiarity arises when one looks at the pilots of these crafts. For some unknown reason that both sides of the war can't explain, the compatibility of a pilots with an AK increases if one is female, leading the greater amount of AK pilots as women.

"Be sure to call me if you need me." Flamerunner said.

"Sure thing." Shoteneko replied. Flamerunner then mega evolved before running off in pursuit of one of the tanks.

"I better get going too." Shoteneko then raced off to catch his own tank.

_I'm not strong enough to take one on head on. Perhaps I can use my surroundings to my advantage._

Through the use of Agility, Shoteneko quickly caught up to the escaping tank.

"Now, Slash attack!" Shoteneko then began to cut down some of the larger trees in the vicinity of the escaping tank. With too little time to slow down, the doomed tank simply fired a shot toward its assailant before accepting its fate.

Satisfied with his work, Shoteneko turned on his communicator and asked Bruiser for an update on the course of the battle.

"It's not lookin' good here buddy. Those AKs are tearing us apart. Since Reuniclus won't send in our own aerial forces, we are pretty much screwed unless something big happens."

"I'm free at the moment so let me see if I can track down the location of the enemy commander."

"That's a smart idea Shoten." Flamerunner broke in. "However most of our forces are occupied at the moment either battling the AKs or trying to halt the advance of the ground forces. If you find the commander you are NOT to engage do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Shoteneko replied before putting away his communicator and speeding off into the forest.

_Moving higher into the trees will give me a better vantage point but also draw the attention of the AKs. Should I move higher? This battle could turn for the worst quickly, I have to try and find the enemy commander at any cost._

Slowly gaining altitude, Shoteneko was able to report the positions of quite a few AKs and a few heavys on the ground, but still had no luck in finding the enemy headquarters.

"Dang it. Where could the base beeee?!" He said before tumbling down a couple branches due to a shot from the sky.

Looking up revealed the shooter to be an AK pilot. She was of an attractive build with flowing red hair which almost seemed to dissolve right into her machine.

"Well well well. What do we have here, a little kitty cat trying to play spy? Well it stinks to be you!" the pilot then pointed her gun once again at Shoteneko and fired.

_I have a pretty firm grip on the Shadow Ball technique. Maybe it's time to try one of the variations I've read about. _"Shadow Ball Shield!"

Shadow Ball Shield is a signature variation of Shadow Ball developed by the ancient hero Slash. Instead of firing the Shadow Ball at the target, one allows the energy to build in their hands, expanding the size and strength of the ball, forming a shield for the user. The concept is not unlike using a dodgeball to block others coming at you.

It being Shoten's first time trying the technique, the shield quickly broke under the pressure of the blaster shot but not before dissipating the offensive shot.

"Dang! What kind of move was that?" The pilot reacted "Guess I'll have to take you seriously." With that, she put away her gun and pulled out a sword out of a scabbard at her hip and began to charge.

_She has a significant size advantage on me. Even though I have a larger offensive arsenal than her, my best option would be to retreat into the forest like I did with the tanks earlier. Maybe She will lose interest._

As Shoten began to retreat into the forest, the AK pilot simply followed him, cutting down any tree that prevented her machine from following her quarry. Instead of causing her to lose interest, instigating a chase seemed to actually be encouraging the enemy to defeat him.

"God, I hate it when they run. Why can't you face your defeat like a man? That's it I'm definitely going to get you now." The pilot taunted. Her anger at Shoten's technique and tactics were creating a burning desire for her to defeat Shoten and fast.

"Fine, you want a fight? Try this on for size, Thunderbolt!"

"That's more like it but sorry, not good enough to get me. Now it's my turn."

The pilot didn't even dodge the Thunderbolt. She simply caught the electricity on her blade and began her rush toward the prey.

"Night Slash!"

With those words, the two combatants began to launch into a flurry of attacks resulting in the clashing of sword and claw. Although each Night Slash was able to match the sword in terms of power, Shoten's combatant had the advantage of both height and weight and used it her advantage, wearing down his defenses until it was child's play to land swings on him.

"That was fun but looks like I'm going to have to end this now." The enemy pilot raised her sword and let its energy grow in preparation for the final strike.

_Dang it. What can I do to block the next swing? Thunderbolt won't do anything. The only move I can come up with is to try another Shadow Ball Shield but even that didn't work quite right last time. _

"Good-bye pipsqueak."

"Ahh screw it. Looks like I don't have a choice. Shadow Ball Shield!"

As the forces collided, sparks flew between the two. The enemy's anger at Shoten's stall tactics finally boiled over as she pulled out her gun once again.

"I have had ENOUGH of you! It was fun at first but I can't take this anymore. I said good-bye so get out of my sight!"

Just before she could pull the trigger a figure cloaked in fire emerged from the forest and knocked her away with a Flamethrower.

"Shoten, are you hurt? Can you move?" Flamerunner asked.

"Just a few scratches boss, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was looking for the enemy commander but got jumped by this chick. Glad you came when you did. I don't think I could have held out any longer."

"Don't just ignore me!" The enemy pilot yelled. "I was about to take you down, now you just ignore me, how dare you."

"Shoten, I'll handle the girl. Retreat into the forest and continue your search for the enemy commander. Just remember my command not to engage. It holds true even more now that you are injured." Flamerunner said.

"OK boss."

The last thing Shoteneko saw before disappearing from view was his squad leader taking on the enemy AK pilot in an aura of flames from his mega evolution.

Shoteneko ran until the sounds of the battle behind him faded to mere whispers on the breeze before he allowed himself to rest by a patch of sitrus berries, to heal his injuries.

"I hope that Flamerunner and Bruiser are doing OK. We've been separated this entire battle. It feels weird not being able to watch each other's backs." He said to himself.

"I wonder what's around here?"

Shoten hadn't walked two feet before hearing a voice in a nearby clearing.

"The enemy is putting up a stronger fight than we were anticipating but rest assured. We have the upper hand and will win the battle."

"I hope so. For your sake, General."

_A General! That means that the enemy base of operations is just beyond this line of trees._

"Base Command. This is Shoteneko reporting that I have found the location of the enemy's commander. What are my orders?"

"This is Base Command. Shoteneko, you are to retreat back to base."

"What?!"

"The enemy was better equipped than originally anticipated. Reuniclus was forced to send out our aerial forces a few moments ago in order to prepare for our retreat. I repeat: your orders are to return to base and prepare to retreat."

"Yes sir."

_The enemy's base ops is right in front of me and I'm ordered to return to base. I can't believe it._

An idea then began to form in Shoten's mind

_I'm pretty much healed thanks to those sitrus berries, what harm will it do to launch a little raid on the human's HQ before heading to base?_

**AN: There you go, the longest chapter yet. Feel free to review with your opinions on the human's weaponry.**

**PS: 10 points to anyone who can guess the inspiration for the AKs**


	5. Battle of Verdanturf Part 2

Chapter 6

"Get that Meowth! Don't let him escape."

_OK. Maybe attacking the base by myself wasn't the greatest of ideas._ Shoteneko thought to himself.

After making the decision to make a small raid into the enemy headquarters, Shoten came up with a very simple plan: Create some havoc in the camp. Although plenty of chaos was created when he entered the camp and began to destroy some of their buildings and equipment, Shoten didn't think the plan all the way through. By creating lots of havoc in the enemy camp, he was also attracting a lot of hostile activity toward himself, leading to his current situation, being chased around the encampment by a Knight (heavy) while 4 other tanks were in hot pursuit trying to shoot his tail off.

_These guys are smart. They're blocking my escape from the forest to make sure I'm defeated and preventing me from collapsing any trees on them like I did to their buildings. If I want to get out of here in one piece I'll need to use my own strength to break through their blockade. Once I'm in the forest, I might have a shot to defeat them._

"All right here goes nothing. Agility!"

Shoteneko increased his speed in order to flank his pursuers and began to launch into a flurry of Night Slashes on the tanks. The first two exploded from the force of the Night Slashes but the others were able to escape with only a few scratches.

_Dang it. That normally would have gotten all of them. I must be losing power after wrecking the base here. This isn't good._

Now surrounded, the remaining tanks and Knight began to charge their blasters for a final strike against Shoten.

Ever resilient, Shoten yelled "Shadow Ball!" and jumped into the air just as the blasters fired.

The Shadow Ball hit its target just before the blaster could go off, resulting in the tank's destruction. The shots from the other two tanks missed and hit neighboring buildings. The Knight, in an attempt to still hit Shoten after he jumped readjusted his shot and accidentally hit one of his comrades, destroying yet the final tank.

Shoteneko hit the ground and immediately called out "Night Slash" while running toward his final remaining pursuer. The Night Slash, while more effective than an ordinary Slash attack, did very little to phase the Knight, which swiftly counterattacked by bashing Shoten with the butt of its rifle.

"Dang, I'm still not strong enough to take on one of these knights head on. My only shot at escape is going to be running the blockade surrounding the camp."

With a plan still forming in his head Shoten began another charge at the Knight with a Slash attack. Rather than using it though, Shoten ran under the Knight and began a hastily planned retreat.

_OK. I need to hit the blockade fast and hard if I want any chance of escaping. Time to use Agility._

This extra burst of speed allowed Shoten to create some space between him and his former combatant, now chasing him with guns blazing.

As he began to near the blockade, Shoten drew fire from the waiting tanks trying to draw him back into the camp. Rather than do as the enemy wanted, Shoten continued to charge toward them, dodging fire all the while. When Shoten finally reached the edge of the encampment, he gathered as much power as he could and yelled "Thunderbolt!"

The power of the blast was enough to destroy the machines blocking his path, allowing Shoten to make his retreat. He continued to run for another minute before realizing that he had lost his pursuer back at the camp and decided to assess the situation.

"I was so hyped up on adrenaline; I didn't notice taking a few hits from those tanks. There were too many to dodge and still stay a safe distance ahead of the Knight. When I used the Thunderbolt on the tanks, the electricity must have screwed with the Knight's systems; that's the only way I could have gotten away from it."

Before Shoten could make another move he heard a voice call out from the sky "Stop right there infiltrator." With that an AK descended from above the clouds with the pilot pointing her gun directly at Shoten.

_Crap. It makes sense that the commander would call his troops back to defend the headquarters. Now I'm on my own dealing with not only tanks and Knights but also the reinforcement AKs._

The pilot of the AK called out again. "Will you surrender peacefully or are we going to have to fight?"

Shoten responded "Sorry Lady, it's against my principles to surrender peacefully. I'd rather go out in a bang of glory than be carried off to a holding cell."

"Have it your way but you're on your own out here. The Pokemon forces are in retreat and reinforcements are inbound from both the front lines and the base you just ransacked. You won't win."

"You know what they say. You never know what's possible until you try."

"Fine then let's begin shall we?" With those words, the pilot began shooting her gun relentlessly at Shoten, who was barely managing to stay ahead of the blasts.

_Maybe I should have surrendered. The injuries from earlier are more severe than I realized and my power is dropping fast. I don't think I can win._ _I have to try and retreat again._

"Double Team" Shoten cried and 4 identical Meowths appeared on the battlefield.

"What is this pathetic attempt to distract me? A Lady always comes prepared for these types of situations. Gun division." The gun that the AK pilot had previously wielded then split into four at the barrel and each piece then attacked a Double Team image.

"Gah." Shoteneko cried out in pain as the final shot hit the "real" him. "Shadow Ball"

In an attempt to counterattack, Shoten threw a Shadow Ball at one of the BITs, which was easily blocked by the other three who were closing in for an attack on him.

"As you can see there is no escape." The enemy pilot said as she began to explain the true power of her unit. "If you try to attack one of the BITs, the other three will block the move and fighting against three mobile enemies at once prevents you from attacking them physically."

"She's right." As Shoten continued to fight back against the attacking BITs, any attack made was blocked and each attack from a distance that was well out of reach for a physical move. Any move made to retreat from the situation entirely was cut off by the total encirclement of the BITs around him. It was like being surrounded by a swarm of bees.

Reinforcements began to slowly move in and watch the total domination of the spy who had wrecked their base by the BITs. Once a sufficient amount had arrived, the AK pilot said "This is beginning to bore me. It's time to bring you into custody."

With that the BITs suddenly put on a burst of speed and hit Shoten in both of his arms and legs.

The BITs then returned to their owner and reformed the original gun before the pilot said. "He's all yours boys." She then flipped her hair in a small victory pose before flying off toward the base.

The commander who had ordered his capture earlier then moved to stand right on top of Shoten with a boot laying heavily on one of his wounds. "This is the reason you Pokemon won't win this war. Whatever you can do we can reproduce and improve on with technology."

"What will…happen…to me now?" Shoteneko croaked weakly.

"Well since you destroyed our base, you will be punished accordingly, most likely with some type of torture to squeeze you dry of any information that could help us in future battles." The commander explained. "After that you will either be disposed of or if you are lucky be subjected to various experiments to help us develop our technology even further. Kinght units G-30 thru 35, you will be tasked with taking this mongrel back to base and someone see to it that the pilot of the AK that captured this beast receives special accommodations for her work. That is all."

With that one of the Knights picked up the broken body of Shoteneko and began to head back to base with most of the other troops in tow.

_No, No, NO. I can't let it end here. _Shoten thought. _I want to live to see a peaceful world where heroes like the Slash can once again roam. _As these thoughts flashed through Shoten's head small sparks began to emanate from his body.

_I have to become stronger. I've never been strong enough to make a difference when it really mattered. _The sparks coming off of Shoteneko's body began to intensify.

_I need more power. I need MORE POWER! _As these final thoughts formed in Shoten's head, his frustration exploded into reality, unconsciously turning the already active sparks into an even more powerful move: Thunder. The sheer power of the move destroyed the guard of Knights carrying him to the human base, along with any other machines within a couple of feet of the blast. The remaining power turned into a pillar of light extending into the sky for the entire battlefield to see.

(Bruiser POV)

"Darn, these AKs do not wanna give up." Bruiser said to himself as yet another AK descended toward him and his retreating faction.

_I don't have much left in the tank but I have to be sure that the rest of this faction is able to escape. "_Dragon Claw!"

The weak Dragon Claw was caught easily on the blade of the AK which countered by kicking Bruiser back into the thick trunk of a tree.

"Time to finish this." The pilot said and raised her sword to deal the finishing blow to Bruiser.

Before the strike could come, a loud explosion followed by a pillar of light appeared on the battlefield, well behind the lines of the humans. The AK pilot, distracted by the sudden appearance of light, hesitated in delivering her attack, giving Bruiser time to yell "Outrage"

Bruiser's Outrage caught the pilot off guard and was able to take the machine out despite its lowered power.

"Press the attack! The enemy is distracted. We might be able to pull somethin' out of this battle yet." Bruiser yelled.

Inwardly he wondered _I wonder what could have caused release of that much energy,_ before rejoining the battle himself.

(Flamerunner POV)

Whoever this AK was, they were very skilled. Despite the order to retreat, which was given quite some time ago, Flamerunner had been unable to disengage from the tenacious redhead pilot.

"Fire punch!" Flamerunner yelled as he charged his opponent once again.

"Bring it on! Even if you did destroy my sword with a Sky Uppercut, I can take you without it." The enemy pilot replied, charging with fist raised.

Both had exhausted nearly every resource available to them. The AK pilot had used all of the power available in her guns over the course of the battle with Flamerunner blocking every shot with a Flamethrower. Since the Sky Uppercut that broke the sword, both combatants were running on fumes. When the pillar of light appeared, both Flamerunner and the pilot stopped to look at what had happened.

"Daaaaaang." The AK pilot said, mouth agape at what was being witnessed.

"What is that?" Flamerunner said with an equal amount of amazement.

"Scarlett, can you read us Scarlett?" The pilot's communicator suddenly came online.

She quickly responded "Scarlett here. What is that thing?"

"No one knows. The only thing known at this point is that it took out a large number of troops near our headquarters, and that the ensuing confusion is allowing the enemy to turn the tide."

"Thanks for the info. What are my orders?" Scarlett asked.

"You are to come back to base. Our command structure is in shambles. We'll need to regroup and attack again at a later date."

"Fine. We'll call this round a draw Blaziken, but be warned next time we meet on the battlefield, it **will **be a fight to the finish. Understand?"

"Very well Scarlett. I will look forward to our next match."

_A large pillar of light appearing near the enemy headquarters. That's where Shoten was when he last radioed in. He couldn't possibly be the cause of this could he?_

**AN: Hello all. Another chapter and the end of the Battle for Verdanturf. Next time: the aftermath. Using a technique that powerful has to have some consequences. If you liked the story, have questions, or have tips on how I can improve leave a review, you will be acknowledged.**


	6. Recuperation and Investigation

After the appearance of the light pillar, the momentum of the battle shifted, allowing the Pokemon forces to push back the disheveled human forces. In their retreat, human forces were careful to avoid the area where the pillar had appeared, as they had already lost so much there. When Pokemon forces came to investigate the scene, all they found were the charred remains of a few Knights and an unconscious Meowth sitting in the middle of the rubble.

"Doctor, he seems to be regaining consciousness!"

"What happened? Why do I feel like I was hit with a dump truck?" Shoteneko said groggily. Looking around the room revealed the presence of both Bruiser and Flamerunner. Both of his squad mates had been worn out after the battle but had not been among the severely injured.

"They found ya on the battlefield buddy, right where that pillar of light appeared. Was that you?" Bruiser asked.

"I think it was. All I remember is being captured and a great sense of fear coming over me. I guess it must have been released as a Thunderbolt attack."

"You were weakened and tired at that point though. How did you create an attack that powerful on such little power? It shouldn't be possible." Flamerunner stated.

"I believe I can explain that." said Doctor Audino as he stepped into the room. "Shoten was in the hospital shortly before the last battle and comparing his condition then to now he has had a significant amount of muscle loss over that time."

"How is that possible?!" Shoten said. I've been training nearly nonstop since my last hospital visit in order to prevent a return."

"Exactly as I thought." The doctor replied. "I believe that you created that pillar of light on the battlefield by cannibalizing your own body. You used what little power you had to destroy some of your muscle mass, releasing more energy for your attack. This effect snowballed until the end result of the light pillar was produced."

"Dude that is awesome, ya gotta teach me how to do that!" Bruiser stated amazed at what Shoten had done.

"I would advise against that." said Audino. "Shoten got off lucky this time in that his attack stopped. If he had continued to push more into the attack, he very well could have turned his entire body mass into energy and been wiped out completely."

"Have there been any previous cases of this occurring?" Flamerunner asked.

"Not that I know of." Audino replied. "If you check the library, perhaps you might be able to find some older cases there."

"I'll do that. Recover quickly Shoten, you never know when the next battle might occur." With that Flamerunner left to do more research into what Shoten had unconsciously done.

"You're most likely very physically weak right now so I would advise against strenuous activity but other than that, you're free to leave anytime you wish Shoteneko."

"Thanks Doc. I won't overdo it but I need to start training to regain the strength I lost in the last battle." Shoten replied. _If I'm able to use a Thunderbolt that powerful; that will open the door to using another one of the Slash's unique moves: Magnet Lift._

Flamerunner's POV

_Something just doesn't add up. _Flamerunner thought to himself. _First Shoten learns these new moves and ways to use them, like that Shadow Ball Shield, which looked very familiar for some reason, and then he learns of a way to unleash huge amounts of power that he didn't know before. Shoten is hiding something I have to find out what it is._

While in the library, Flamerunner combed various medical journals trying to find other occurrences of body-canalization. After a solid day of searching Flamerunner decided on a change in approach to his search.

_I'm going about this in the wrong way. Rather than searching for other instances of this occurring, I should be focusing on Shoten and how he learned of it._

The following day after Shoteneko and Bruiser went out to train, Flamerunner stayed back to search Shoten's room. Nothing was found. The closest thing to incriminating evidence found in Shoten's belongings was a couple of mangas stashed away with his weights.

"Great other than learning he's been cheating a little in his training, I'm getting nowhere in my investigation of Shoteneko." Flamerunner said to himself. "If he is hiding something he'll slip up eventually and when he does, I'll be there to find out exactly what has been happening."

Shoteneko POV

_My God! I did more damage to myself than I thought._

The day following his release from the hospital, the first thing Shoten did was make an assessment of how much damage had been done to his body. All of his abilities had decreased with the largest hits coming in Defense, Special Defense and his endurance.

"On the bright side at least learning these new techniques has come in handy." Shoten said to himself. He then proceeded to pull out a piece of paper from his uniform. On it were notes on how to perform some of the greatest techniques of the ancient hero Slash.

Rather than taking the book with him from Mt. Coronet, Shoten had simply made notes on some of the most useful techniques, such as the Shadow Ball Shield, and returned the book to the library stating he used it for insight into the mind of the enemy. If Shoten had brought the book to base camp and someone recognized the techniques he was using, he would be thrown out in a heartbeat. While that risk was still present even without the book, it was greatly reduced.

"Looks like I'm going to have to work to regain my strength before I can make any more progress on these techniques." Shoten said. "Maybe I'll start with a traditional kata to regain some physical attack strength and then begin working on my special moves."

While working through his exercises, Shoteneko's mind began to drift to his squad mates, specifically Flamerunner. _Ever since I woke up, Flamerunner has been acting quite strangely. Is he suspicious of how I was able to make that pillar of light? Because I don't know myself. Or could it be that he has caught on to my use of the Slash's techniques? He did see me use the Shadow Ball Shield before stepping in to fight the AK pilot but did he recognize it?_

"Shoten!" a voice interrupted

"GAH" Shoten exclaimed and quickly lost balance, falling face first onto the floor. "What is it Flamerunner?"

"Commander Reuniclus has called all troops to arms. We are starting a counterattack and going to be going after their base on Mt. Chimney. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be. Lets go."

**AN: Sorry, slightly shorter chapter and some filler/setup for our next battle on Mt. Chimney. Will Shoteneko's secret be revealed? How will he fare in battle with some of his stats impaired? Find out next time on Dragon Ball..I mean Pokemon New Age!**


	7. A Shocking Realization

After their defeat in the Battle for Verdanturf, there were too few survivors to mount a sufficient defense at the base in Mauville so the remaining soldiers retreated to the nearest encampment, Mt. Chimney. The Pokemon Commander, Reuniclus, recognized this weakness and decided to strike while the iron was hot. If the Pokemon forces are able to take Mt. Chimney from the humans, it would cut off their supply line north, allowing that territory to fall into the hands of the Pokemon giving them a firm foothold from which to launch their attacks in Hoenn.

"OK. We've almost arrived at the foot of Mt. Chimney. Shoten, Bruiser, let's review the battle plan."

"Sure thing Flamerunner." Shoten replied.

"Sounds good boss." Bruiser said.

"In this battle we must stick to the traditional battle strategies especially since we're not all at 100%. The enemy has the upper ground and therefore the advantage in the fight." Flamerunner explained. " If we can break the line and get sufficient forces behind enemy lines, the battle will be ours."

"OK but how do we break the enemy lines?" Bruiser asked.

"That's where our traditional battle strategies are going to shine. Scouts from various squads positioned around the mountain will isolate and separate units from their frontlines and bring them to the leaders and tanks of the squad where they can be taken out quickly and easily. Once a weak point in the line can be identified, Reuniclus will contact all the troops to organize one final push through their line."

"Sounds like they've been planning this for a while." Shoten said.

"It's been fairly obvious that we need a staging area for our troops if we want any chance of running the humans out of Hoenn, and a successful attack on Mt. Chimney would accomplish that." Flamerunner said. "Shoten, you should get going. It's time for the operation to being."

"OK." Shoten replied and was off. Within minutes, a squad was found.

"Flamerunner, I have an enemy squad of 2 Knights and 4 tanks. Do I have permission to engage?"

"Yes you do Shoten but bring them back to us quickly. In your weakened state you won't last long against them even if you are running away."

"I know Flamerunner. I'll have them back to you in a couple of minutes. Shadow Ball!"

Shoten threw a Shadow Ball at one of the unaware tanks in order to gain the squads attention and maybe eliminate a target. While it did succeed in the first objective, the Shadow Ball failed to destroy the tank and just exploded harmlessly on the hull, a scorch mark being the only indication that an attack was made in the first place.

Recognizing the aggressive action against them, the squad turned its attention to taking out Shoten, who by this point was using Agility to make a hasty retreat to Flamerunner and Bruiser.

_Dang it, that Shadow Ball should have destroyed the tank; I'm still nowhere near full strength. I'm going to have to keep my speed and evasiveness up during the battle or be out of commission before any of the real action starts._

While both were not at the level they had been during the Battle of Verdanturf, Shoten's speed and evasiveness was more than enough to lure the entire squad to where Bruiser and Flamerunner were lying in wait.

"Here I come! The entire squad is still intact and a little agitated."

"Thanks for the heads up Shoten." Flamerunner replied. As soon as Flamerunners reply was complete, Shoteneko came bursting through the trees with all 6 enemies in tow.

"Now Bruiser! Flamethrower!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

These powerful attacks were enough to destroy 1 of the Knights and 3 of the tanks Shoten had lured their way. The final two enemies had been too close to their squad mate in order to launch an attack without harming Shoten.

"You guys want to take care of the others while you're at it. My attacks aren't doing jack against them right now." Shoten said as he used Double Team to avoid attacks from the other enemies.

"No prob, Shoten. Superpower!" Bruiser yelled.

His attack destroyed the rest of the attacking force leaving only one tank still standing, but too damaged to move.

"Good job guys." Flamerunner said. "Let's get ready to do it again."

This process was repeated for another 2 hours with all of the squads using their scouts to lure small groups of enemies to the rest of the squad. As the enemies front line was wore down, reinforcements were sent from the top of the mountain, weakening the resistance to be faced later in the battle.

**_All troops this is Commander Reuniclus speaking to you directly through a telepathic link. A sufficiently large gap in the enemy line has been found on the east side of the mountain. All available troops are to position themselves there and infiltrate the enemy's line. Once behind their lines, you will receive further instructions._**

Over the course of the battle, Shoten's squad had received relatively little damage. Shoten received a slew of bruises on his claws from attempting, and failing, to damage the enemy machines and from shots grazing his body. Bruiser and Flamerunner fared far better than Shoten, since they were not actively aggravating the enemy. Both were growing tired from repeated exertion of powerful moves but had very little damage otherwise.

"Most of our forces have climbed behind enemy lines, where are our orders?" Shoten wondered.

"Reuniclus is a good tactician but has very little battlefield experience." Flamerunner explained. "Due to this he often miscalculates the capabilities of his troops, such as their speed causing a delay in orders, or miscalculating strength such as in the last battle."

**_This is your Commander again. All squads with Pokemon capable of using earthquake are to line the mountain and on my signal unleash your attacks at once. This will eliminate the remaining troops below us. The rest of our forces will advance up the mountain and overwhelm the base with numbers. Thank you all for your service. Victory is in our sights!_**

"Not a bad plan." mused Flamerunner as he Shoten and Bruiser began to move to their position in the Northwest of Mt. Chimney. "Rather than expending more of our strength on individual units, we can take out nearly all of the remaining resistance by using the mountain to our advantage."

"Be sure to stay sharp guys." Shoten said. "If we get attacked from above while you guys are launching your attack, I'm still too weak to do any real damage to them."

"Don't worry 'bout it Shoten. Stand right near us as we launch the attack and if any enemies appear, let us know."

"OK Bruiser, I'll do that." Shoten replied.

After Shoten's squad reached their position, they once again waited on the orders from Reuniclus to launch the final attack.

**_Everyone should be in position at this point. We will launch the attack on the count of three. One_**

Flamerunner and Bruiser began to gather the power necessary to launch the earthquake.

**_Two_**

Shoten positioned himself between his two squadmates and looked up the mountain trying to keep a sharp eye out for any incoming enemies.

**_Three! Launch the attack NOW!_**

"Earthquake!" Both Flamerunner and Bruiser yelled as they poured their remaining energy into the attacks. The simultaneous use of Earthquake around the mountain began to cause a massive landslide, sending debris and rocks flying down at the remaining troops at the bottom of the mountain.

_So far so good no enemies yeeeet. _

Shoten, tired from his exertions earlier in the battle, didn't realize that the Earthquake attack was going to be the strongest right between Bruiser and Flamerunner and positioned himself their anyway. As the mountain crumbled, the rocks beneath Shoten broke and he went tumbling down the hill and directly into the path of even more debris.

"Shoten are you all right?!" Flamerunner yelled over the roar of the landslide. "Look out for that rock!"

The indicated rock was a good three times larger than Shoten and barreling straight for him. With Flamerunner and Bruiser channeling their energy into the Earthquake, they didn't have enough energy to launch an attack to save their friend.

"Oh God I hope this works. Shadow Ball Shield!" Shoten yelled. Little did he know that as soon as he launched his defensive technique, a look of recognition shot through Flamerunner's face.

Flamerunner POV

_That's it. That's where I know that technique from. It's a forbidden technique of the heretic the Slash. All soldiers are taught in basic training that using his techniques can be considered high treason. Why does Shoten know this technique?_

"Everything OK boss?" Bruiser asked, seeing the look of shock plastered on his squad leader's face.

"Bruiser, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Shoten is using a forbidden technique of the heretic Slash. This as you know constitutes high treason against our cause-

"Because anyone who uses his techniques may share his human sympathizing tendencies, I know. So what can we do about it?"

"I hate to say this but after the landslide ends and Shoten has put all his power into the Shadow Ball Shield, we are going to have to eliminate him. If it is found that we were aware of Shoten's use of forbidden techniques, we too could be labeled as traitors."

"OK Flamerunner. With him low on power and still suffering from the effects of his attack in the Battle of Verdanturf, it should be an easy fight." Bruiser commented.

Soon after Bruiser made his final statement, the landslide began to calm enough so that Shoten could climb to safety.

"Phew, that was close. I almost got swept away by the land- What are you doing" Shoten exclaimed as Flamerunner launched a Fire Punch at his squad member.

Shoteneko POV

"Shoten, the technique you just used was a signature technique of the Slash. How did you learn it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shoten lied. "I just used my Shadow Ball in such a way so that I would be able to survive the landslide."

"You LIE!" Flamerunner exclaimed tearfully. "You even used the proper name of the technique. I'm sorry but you are now a traitor to the cause of Pokemon and must be eliminated."

After Flamerunner's tearful statement declaring Shoten an enemy to the cause, both Bruiser and Flamerunner began launching attack after attack at Shoten.

"Don't you guys see the good that these techniques can do for our cause?" Shoten pleaded while being pummeled by Blaze Kicks and Dragon Claws. "They helped us to win the Battle of Verdanturf and saved my life here today. Just because the attacks were once used by someone whos views differ from ours doesn't mean we can't use them to bring peace and equality to everyone!"

"To everyone?!" Flamerunner exclaimed as he grabbed Shoten by the throat and carried him to a nearby cliff. "We aren't trying to bring equality to everyone Shoten. We are trying to defeat the enemies who dared to destroy the peace we had shared for so many years and finally declare our superiority just as the humans are trying to do to us."

"Both sides of this war… are evil." Shoten croaked.

"Yes but this is a cruel world Shoten. Both sides have their ideals they are trying to protect. Cohabitation is impossible, so you better look out for number 1." Flamerunner said. "Now if you're not with us, you are against us. Good-bye Shoten."

With that final statement, Flamerunner tossed Shoten off the cliff and to the rocks below.

"Are you sure that was enough to take him out sir?" Bruiser asked.

"We beat him within an inch of his life and then threw him off a huge cliff. If he isn't gone, he's bleeding out at the bottom of the cliff, now come on, we have a battle to finish."

As Flamerunner and Bruiser ran off to rejoin the battle, no one noticed a single claw poke out of the rocks clutching a piece of paper in his hands.

**AN: Hello everyone. This ends the first story arc of Pokemon New Age. Starting next chapter, some huge changes will be coming as the story of Shoteneko does not just end here. New setting, new battles, and new characters(Sorry to those who liked Flamerunner and Bruiser) are coming your way next time.**

**PS: Feel free to leave a review to both tell me how to improve my storytelling and to show your support for the series.**


	8. Resistance in Fallarbor Town

**AN: Check out chapter 1 for a new Table of Contents and chapter titles**

"Well, I think I finally got it" Shoten said as he successfully executed desired technique.

Two months have passed since the Battle of Mt. Chimney and the expulsion of Shoteneko from their ranks due to his use of forbidden techniques. Little do they know that Shoten survived the fall from the cliff and retreated to the deep recesses of Meteor Falls in order to rebuild his strength and perfect the other techniques he had planned on learning prior to his expulsion.

"Finally after two months of hard work I'm right where I want to be." Shoten said to no one in particular. "I've regained the strength I lost during the Battle of Verdanturf and added to it. That in addition to the other techniques I've learned since I started my forced hermitage will make me a force to be reckoned with."

"It's time to leave Meteor Falls and go back to the front lines to end this war once and for all." Shoten declared.

Meanwhile, outside the mountain range….

"Nate, report your status!" a Servine yelled into her communicator.

"I'm flying your way, Momo, but the _Amplifier _has taken some hits. There's only so much an AK can take you know?"

"I have Grunt moving toward your position in his Knight with reinforcements in tow to keep some of the Pokemon off of your tail. If that isn't enough, I'll be there in a couple of minutes once I've formed a battle plan."

The past two months have not gone as the Pokemon had originally planned. Instead of choking off supplies to the North and claiming an easy victory, exerting their influence was met with fierce battling at every step of the way. Many disillusioned with the war abandoned their posts and formed splinter cells, many of which including both Pokemon and humans fighting together.

One of these groups is led by a scheming Servine named Momo who wants to carve out a small neutral state, safe from both sides of the war.

After a quick analysis of the battlefield an idea formed in Momo's head.

"Nate, head due west. Grunt, head northwest and we'll rendezvous there. There is lots of vegetation I can use to our advantage. Can the _Amplifier_ last that long Nate?"

"Don't worry, this thing has been in worse situations and gotten me out just fine. I'll just activate my soundproof shield right quick and hopefully that'll be enough to last me until the rendezvous."

"Don't worry Nate, me and the _Giovanni_ can already see you up there, we'll get you out of this." Grunt broke in.

"You better, you still owe me from the last time we tried to take Fallarbor Town." Nate shot back.

"Guys focus. If we don't take Fallarbor Town this time, our dream for a neutral state will die right here." Momo stated, trying to stress the severity of the situation to her top two lieutenants.

When she had first started the resistance cell a little over a month ago, they had lots of members and support but membership and supplies had been falling steadily from the start. They tried to take Fallarbor countless times over the last month and had failed each time, leading to huge losses in moral each time. Members had been leaving in hordes. Momo finally decided on one final last ditch effort to take Fallarbor Town before they lost the necessary manpower. If they lost, it would be the end of their resistance.

"Here we go, FOR THE GLORY OF TEAM ROCKET!" Grunt yelled as he launched a rocket at the bird Pokemon swarming around Nate and his AK, the _Amplifier_.

"OK. Let me help you out there buddy, Claws on a chalk board!" the _Amplifier_ then released a horrible screeching sound, immobilizing those nearby, allowing Grunt's rocket to hit for maximum damage.

The resulting explosion marked the beginning of the last stand for the small resistance cell.

Shoteneko POV

_I have my goal but how do I go about achieving it?_ Shoten wondered to himself as he exited the caves that had been his home for the past two months. _I can't take on either side alone so I guess the first step would be to find some allies._

"What in the world is all that noise?" Shoten said to himself as he heard rumbles from off in the distance. "Might as well go investigate."

As he drew closer, the noise turned out to be the result of an ongoing battle at the foot of the mountain.

"Hmm, a resistance cell fighting Pokemon forces, they could prove to be useful to me."

Rather than intervening right away, Shoten decided to observe the fighting capabilities of the resistance to see if they would make strong allies and whether or not the battle could be won.

After careful observation, Shoten was able to identify three members who seemed to be, more or less, in charge. The first leader Shoten identified was rather unusual, a male AK pilot who the others were referring to as Nate. While not entirely unheard of, male AK pilots were rare, as women had a higher compatibility with the machines. The uniqueness of the pilot was mirrored by his machine, which seemed to be based on utilizing sound rather than the standard weapons of other AK pilots(swords and blasters). Speakers were set at the shoulders and hips of the machine to maximize the power of his sound based attacks. Acoustic paneling was placed on the arms of the machine to shield the pilot from attacks and for close quarters combat, Nate wielded a simple wooded sword that his machine could vibrate at tremendous frequencies, making a once harmless practice weapon deadly in the heat of battle.

The next leader IDed was the pilot of a Knight who was referred to as Grunt. The Knight, at first glance, looked didn't seem like much, but pilot had modified it to suit his battling style perfectly. Besides the standard weapons carried by Knights, Grunt's carried a rocket launcher, which he was quite fond of using, capable of knocking out entire squads of highly trained Pokemon with a single well paced hit. Once the rocket was fired, Grunt would either charge forward guns blazing or retreat into the legion of Knights that he led in order to hide from the enemy and prepare another rocket strike. The only thing that differentiated his Knight from the others and allowed Shoten to track him through the battle was the presence of a bright R on both arms of his Knight.

Final leader identified arrived slightly later to the fight and seemed to be in charge of tactics for the cell. She was a female Servine who people were calling Momo. Her knowledge of battlefield tactics was above average to be sure, they were even better than Reuniclus's, but what really caught Shoten's eye was the technique she was using to battle: Energy Manipulation.

Energy Manipulation is a variant of the Absorb/Mega Drain/Giga Drain line made famous by the Slash's apprentice Treecko, AKA Night Shade. Rather than simply absorbing power from your enemy and using it to strengthen yourself, the user uses herself was a conduit for any nearby energy, battle related or not, and redistributes it as she sees fit. By absorbing energy from the blaster shots coming toward her and from nearby plants, Momo channeled the energy into specific plants near the enemy, causing them to grow and become deadly.

_This resistance cell is quite strong. They're just what I need in order to start ending the war between Pokemon and humans. _Shoten thought to himself. _Before I enter the battle, I need a disguise though. Shoteneko is dead and that is how it should stay. _Shoten then executed one of the techniques he perfected over the last two months: Dark Pulse armor. Through intense concentration, the user can form a black layer of armor over the entirety of their bodies.

After adding some color to the armor using Thunderbolts controlled in the same manner, Shoten set off to join the battle.

Momo POV

_The battle isn't going to break in our favor. _Momo thought. Although they had fought valiantly and taken down a good number of the enemy's forces, they just kept coming. Her troops were already showing signs of exhaustion and would soon be overwhelmed unless a miracle happened.

"Momo what's the plan?" Nate asked. "The battle sure doesn't look good from where I'm standing."

"Yeah boss lady what's the plan?" Grunt chimed in. "Tell me how I can beat the ever lovin' crap out of more of these jokers."

"I don't know guys." Momo admitted. "We've thrown everything we have against the enemy and it still hasn't been enough. If we can't take Fallarbor Town here then I want to give another resistance cell the best opportunity to do what we couldn't. Nate, send one of your fastest AK pilots to the base of another nearby resistance cell. Tell her to tell the leaders of the cell that Momo's resistance cell has fallen but Fallarbor Town is weak and can be easily taken."

"OK Momo. Are you sure you want to make this our last stand? We could still retreat and rebuild." Nate suggested.

"No, this is the right decision. We've fought too long without any success to recruit new members and many of our old members will most likely leave after this failure. It would be best to take as many as we can with us and leave the door open for another cell."

"As you wish, Commander." Nate replied.

"You heard the boss lady. " Grunt yelled. "No retreat maggots. Take as many of them down as you can. Fight onward FOR THE GLORY OF TEAM ROCKET!"

Before any of the troops could begin their suicidal assault, a slew of lightning bolts descended from the sky, wiping out a large portion of the attacking Pokemon. After the smoke cleared, a Meowth-shaped figure could be seen floating down from the sky almost as if sent by the heavens themselves, unfazed by the massive display of power performed moments before.

"Thank you for your help but who are you?" Momo asked, suspicious of the new arrival to the battlefield.

"It doesn't matter who I am at this point." He responded in an authoritative voice. "Let me ask you a question now. Do you want to win?"

"Wh-What!?" Momo stuttered, caught off guard by the stranger's question.

"Do you want to win this battle?" The black clad stranger repeated.

"Of course but how-"

"Then follow my commands and I will lead your group to victory."

"At least tell us your name," Nate interjected. "We have to call you something over the radio and mysterious dude seems like it would be a huge waste of breath."

"Fine, I am the hope that will lead this resistance cell to victories beyond your wildest dream. I am one of the last shining lights in the world so that is what you may call me."

"Light?"

"Yes, I am the light that will lead this world out of its current darkness and into a bright new age! Now come, we have a battle to win." Light said.

"Yes sir." Everyone responded.

Shoteneko POV

_This Dark Pulse armor is really helping me establish my image with the resistance cell here. _

In order to prevent anyone from recognizing him as Shoteneko, he used a technique known as Dark Pulse armor to disguise his identity. To others, Shoteneko now looks like a completely black Meowth with waves of yellow lights, created using Thunderbolts, extending all across his body from their origin at his heart.

"All right, at this point we have a limited window to surprise the enemy. At their last report I'm sure they were reporting that the battle was well in hand but now the tables have turned."

"What's the target Light?" Momo asked.

"The target? You think too small. Now is the time to stir confusion and fear in the enemy ranks. One of their squads, with battle well in hand, has disappeared. They're now dealing with an unknown quantity" Light stated. "Start to surround the town. If you encounter the enemy, take them out but as quickly and silently as possible."

"I get it you're trying to make them think we had reinforcements they didn't know about."

"Very perceptive Nate." Light replied. "Once they are tricked into believing this fact, they will make mistakes that we can capitalize on and take the city. Momo, Grunt, Nate with me. We'll position ourselves at the Northern end of town."

"Isn't that where the heaviest security is, to guard the mining operation?" Grunt asked.

"Yes, but those who lead must sometimes take the toughest matters into their own hands. Since you are all leading members of the cell, you must show your men you have what it takes to beat the best of them." Light responded.

About 10 meters away a small group of fighting type Pokemon were standing guard.

"Let's take these guys out." Light ordered and used Shadow Ball. While the Shadow Ball didn't have any effect on the enemy fighting types, it was enough to startle them and make for an easy takedown by Nate, Grunt and Momo.

"OK so that one group down and probably about 19 left to go." Nate commented after they took out the first group of enemies.

"Don't let your guard down. Any of those 19 could still take us out. Never underestimate the enemy." Momo chastised.

"Keep fighting. Soon it will be time to start our direct assault on the city." Light said.

Pokemon Command POV

In the headquarters of the Pokemon's forces in Fallarbor Town a Linoone can be seen racing down the halls to report some urgent news to the Head of Command.

"Commander, Lord Genma sir!" Linoone said, referring to the large Pangoro sitting menacingly in the center of the dimly lit room.

"What is it?!" Genma snapped. "I'm in the middle of eating here!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but the forces we set to fight the resistance cell from earlier have just sent word that they were defeated."

"How is that possible? They don't have that type of manpower."

"Others report seeing a large flash of light before being rendered unconscious. Maybe they were able to recruit a powerful electric type to their cause."

"Leave the speculating to me!"Genma snapped again. "If they were able to take out those forces they'll probably come back to us. They seemed pretty desperate to capture the city. Send word to put all troops on standby. "

"Yes sir." Linoone stammered before leaving the room.

_To defeat some of my best soldiers, who are these guys? _Genma thought before returning to his feast.

**AN: And so begins the second arc of Pokemon New Age. Lots of new characters introduced, next time the conclusion of the Battle for Fallarbor Town.**

**For the inspiration for Nate and Grunt check out youtube and search for Natewantstobattle and Dookieshed respectively. **

**10 points to anyone who can figure out where the inspirations for Genma or Momo came from.**


	9. Time to take the Town!

**AN: Want to see your OC in Pokemon New Age? See end of the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter for details.**

"Light, I've just received word that the enemy has sent troops out to investigate the squad we defeated." Momo reported. "Other than that we have the town completely surrounded."

"The commander here is dumber than I expected. Grunt, lead a squad of troops out to intercept those sent out by the enemy but don't engage until they are completely cut off from the rest of the city. We don't want reinforcements arriving after we begin our assault."

"Right'o new boss man." Grunt responded. "I'm off."

"Once they realize that we have them surrounded, the best strategy they can hope to undertake is to take the majority of their troops and try to break our line to get to reinforcements. Nate, you will command our forces against those the enemy will send to break our line."

"Sure thing Light. I'll keep tabs from above and move when I see the troops coming" Nate said before flying at a safe altitude to spectate the battle.

"What role am I going to play Light?" Momo asked.

"You will be infiltrating to the heart of the city with me to try and take out the commander."

"WHAT!? You can't be serious, just the two of us?"

"Of course, a force any larger than that would attract too much attention. To become a commander of a resistance cell, you must have at least above average combat skills, and I will need backup in order ensure the success of the attack run."

"Right, sorry for doubting you it's just no resistance group has ever done anything as bold as this before. Having a chance to take the city is surreal."

"We haven't won it yet." Light replied. "Get ready to move, it's time to begin. Grunt, you have authorization to engage the enemy but take them from behind. Don't let them return to the city!"

"From behind ha! OK boss I got this." Grunt responded

"Momo, come on, it's time to move."

"Right."

As explosions began to sound off in the distance, evidence of Grunt's battle, Light and Momo began to move through the various alleyways of the city toward the large tower sitting in the center of town.

"Next to the command center there are two reserve barracks, used for training and protection of the commander." Light explained. "Here is what I need you to do."

Genma POV(Enemy Commander)

_This resistance cell definitely got some new personnel, their tactics weren't this complex before. _ Genma thought to himself. They had successfully cut off a portion of his forces from the city and any attempts to break through the encirclement were met with heavy resistance from the enemy. With enough time, they'd break through but would that still leave him with enough manpower to repel the remaining forces?

"Linoone, what forces are still available?" Genma asked.

"The only forces not currently engaged are our reserve and trainee forces stationed with us."

"Send the trainees to our main offensive line. We need to break through quickly and to do that we need more manpower there."

"Yes Lord Genma. I'll send the troops there immediate-"

Before Linoone could finish his statement, a large flash of lightning came from the sky demolishing a nearby building.

"NO not our mining reserves! How did they get this far into the city" Genma yelled. "Linoone, cancel that last order. Send the troops to investigate that explosion instead."

"Yes Lord Genma."

The building that was just destroyed held the results of the worker's hard labor in the mines, minerals to aid in the war effort. Letting whoever did this get away would not look good on Genma's record.

_The minerals we are able to get from the mine are the only reason this base exists. They are far too important to let someone get away with destroying them._

Genma heard footsteps behind him and said. "Linoone, did you issue the order? Who blew up the alloy depot?"

"There was a Linoone? Darn it. I must have missed him."

Genma spun around in shock. "You're not Linoone. Who are you? How did you get past the security in the building?"

"Working my way through security wasn't a problem especially after you devoted all of your reserve troops to breaking the enemy line and investigating the depot explosion."

"You were the one who destroyed the depot!" Genma spat angrily.

"Bravo, you figured it out. Do want a prize?" the black clad figure replied sarcastically.

"Heheheh HAHAHAH." Genma broke out into hysterical laughter. "You set yourself up for failure here. As soon as my forces realize there is no one at the depot, they will come immediately back here to report. You'll be outnumbered and outmatched. Now tell me your name so I can tell my superiors who to blame for the destruction of the alloy depot."

"My name is Light and I will bring about a new peace to this world. As for your soldiers, I think they'll be a little too busy with my comrade to report back here. Now come forward so that I can defeat the tyrant ruling this town."

"Grrrr. Fine, bring it!" Genma said before charging at Light with fist raised.

Momo POV

_Stay by the depot and provide a distraction he says. Your skills are good enough he says. You can handle any of the forces they send to investigate he says_. _I bet he wasn't counting on the Commander to send nearly a base full of Pokemon at me. _ Momo thought to herself, as she dodged yet another attack.

Since the arrival of the enemy forces at the depot, 10 were taken out in an initial Leaf Tornado, but the other troops were proving to be much more difficult to handle, mainly because of their sheer numbers.

_I can't stay on the defensive like this forever. _"Leech Seed!" _Hopefully that will tie up a couple of guys, maybe more if others are needed to cut off the resulting plant. That leaves only about 35 more I need to take out._

"I'm tired of screwing around. I'll take this Servine out in a single blast." Said a Magmar stepping out in front of the jumble of fellow soldiers nearby. "Fire Blast!"

_Good, a hot head. Just what I need. _"Absorb!" Momo yelled before jumping directly into the path of the Fire Blast.

"That should take her out, but I wonder what she was trying to absorb?" Magmar gloated.

"If you're wondering, I'll tell you myself."

"What?! How are you still standing? Magmar exclaimed as Momo appeared where the Fire Blast had been a moment before.

"I was trying to absorb the energy from your Fire Blast." Momo explained. "I practice a variant of the Mega Drain line that allows me to absorb any type of energy, not just the energy from Pokemon directly. Using this technique, I was able to absorb the entirety of your attack because what is Fire but a concentrated amount of free energy."

"No!" Magmar exclaimed.

"How would you like to see your own energy used against you?" Momo asked. "I'm sorry but you've just doomed everyone here Magmar. Leaf Storm!"

With the uttering of her attack, hundreds of glowing leaves appeared, supercharged with energy from Magmar's Fire Blast and Momo herself. Once the attack hit its target, the battle was over. The sheer power of the move overpowered anyone who made contact with it, even those resistant to Grass Type attacks. When the smoke cleared, the only enemy combatants still conscious were the 4 soldiers who were hit with Leech Seed.

"Now are you going to fight me too or will you take my generous offer and leave quietly?" Momo asked, not wanting to start another battle so soon after launching a supercharged Leaf Storm.

"We're leaving! We're leaving!" All four replied in tandem and proceeded to run to the Southeast and the nearest Pokemon base, Mt. Chimney.

"With the reserves taken care of, I guess I should head to the headquarters to rendezvous with Light." Momo said before running toward the energy signature that she had earlier identified as Light.

Light(Shoteneko) POV

_Despite his outward lazy appearance, the Pangoro is actually a really good fighter._

Since the start of the fight, Genma had kept Light on the defensive with a variety of physical moves such as Arm Thrust, Hammer Arm etc. Most were blocked with a Slash attack from Light but quite a few had gotten through his guard landed directly.

_I have to create some distance between us. These fighting type moves are too risky to be around for long periods of time. _"Double Team!" Light yelled.

"Trying to confuse me with a bunch of copies of yourself? You underestimate my power." Genma said as he proceeded to take out the fake images one by one until only the true Light remained.

"You're quite the skilled fighter." Light said. "But I will not allow you to win this fight."

"I'm tired of hearing your smug voice acting like you have everything under control when you're outnumbered, outmanned and outclassed. It's time for a Saotome School special technique: Howl of the Demon Dog."

_Howl of the Demon Dog? _Light thought to himself. _It sounds dangerous._

Genma began to build up power and when ready, put his hands over his mouth and yelled. "Your mother was a Purugly, and your battling style is so weak a newborn Togepi could defeat you!"

_This should get him riled up. _Genma thought.

"That's all?" Light replied. "It's just a modified version of the Taunt technique. Any fighter with half a wit about them can muster the resolve to stay calm during that."

_This guy just turned my own attack against me. _Genma thought. _ I have to go back to what was working before, overwhelming him with physical attacks even if I do wear myself out._ "Comet Punch!"

"I won't let you. Thunderbolt!"

Before Genma could get close enough to land his attack, Light unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that encircled him, similar to the thunderbolt at the Battle of Verdanturf but with more control.

"GAHHH!" Genma yelled as the lightning coursed through his body. Soon afterwards the attack ended and he collapsed in front of Light, unable to take the pain any longer.

"Are..you ready to give up yet?" Light asked, out of breath from his last attack.

"Never! A true man never surrenders. Besides, I still have another trick up my sleeve." Genma responded.

"Still have some fight in you? Fine then, show me this trick you've been saving."

"OK but be warned this is a powerful move built on 3 pillars, creating distance, examining the situation and retaliation. Saotome School finishing move: Run Away!" with that statement, Genma used Hammer Arm on the floor causing it to break and giving him an escape route.

Genma POV

_I've got to get away. _Genma thought frantically._ That Thunderbolt did way to much damage. One more and I'm toast!_

As Genma continued his sprint to the exit he spotted his trusty advisor Linoone and began to approach him to both get a status report on the battle and convince him to run interference to the black clad Meowth that had just cleaned his clock.

"Linoone!" Genma called out.

"Lord Gen-GAH!"

Before Linoone could repond, he was thrown into a nearby wall by a Leaf Tornado.

"Thanks for the assist Momo, you made good time getting here." Said an all too familiar voice walking slowly toward him from behind.

"Turns out the troops sent to investigate the depot were recruits fresh out of training. They took less time to subdue than I thought." Momo responded. "How has the battle against the Commander gone?"

"You can tell me, the Pangoro in front of you is the Commander of the enemy troops."

"I think that the battle isn't in his favor. His reserve troops have been defeated, his attempt to break through our encirclement failed and based on what I just saw he was running for his life just a minute ago." Momo said.

"You can't win Genma." Light said. "Your troops have been defeated and your escape route cut off. You have two choices in front of you. You can either fight until the bitter end or surrender. Which will it be?"

"Fine. Saotome School finishing move: Crouch of the Wild Tiger!"

"Here he comes Light!" Momo yelled.

"No, just wait for him to finish executing the technique." Light said, knowing from past experience that Genma's technique names were far more intimidating than the technique itself.

Instead of charging for an attack, Genma got down on his knees and began to bow to Light saying "I'm sorry" and "Please don't hurt me."

"What do you want me to do with him Light?" Momo asked.

"Restrain him then put him into one of the cells downstairs." Light responded. "While you take care of him, I have one last order of business to take care of."

Light then went to the roof of the command center and used the Magnet Rise technique to rise into the air where everyone could both see and hear him.

"Everyone! Fallarbor Town is now ours." Light said. "We have done what no other resistance cell has, reclaimed a city from one of the two major powers of this war. Together we will shine a light bright enough to bring the entire world into a new age." Light continued all the while raising the volume of his voice. "Let both humans and Pokemon forces a like fear the power that was born today in Fallarbor Town. Let them fear the New Age Alliance!"

After proclaiming the new name of the resistance movement, the troops who fought for the liberation of the town for so long began to cheer. This cheering continued through the wee hours of the morning for all those nearby to hear.

**AN: Light has taken Fallarbor Town for the resistance and the title of this fic finally makes sense to everyone! Next time we will learn about the back story of some of our new characters and see what the New Age Alliance plans to do next.**

**10 points to anyone who can guess the inspiration for Genma and his various "attacks"**

**OC submission details:**

**I am looking for characters to be "city bosses" for some of the cities in Hoenn. They can be Pokemon or human as long as they fit with the existing universe of the story. Message me with your characters details and backstory (so I know how to write them) along with the city they are based in and you could see your character end up in this story.**

**For Human characters: If you want to create a human character and need inspiration. Knights are based off the Knightmare frames of Code Geass and the AKs are based off of the Infinite Stratos units of Infinite Stratos.**

**Good Luck!**


	10. Plans for the future

Two days have passed since the New Age Alliance (NAA) captured Fallarbor Town from the Pokemon forces. The joy felt at a historic victory has already worn off as the cost of the battle was finally realized. The city was relatively intact but any useful materials they could have scavenged were held in the supply depot that Light blew up in the midst of battle. The survivors of the battle had already begun working on rebuilding both the city and their forces.

Although the NAA was recovering lots of work still needed to be done, which is why Light has called the most influential members of the Alliance to their new headquarters to discuss future plans.

"I want to thank you all for attending," Light began. "I officially call the first NAA council into session."

In the days since their victory, Light was able to learn more about his new allies and invited those he deemed worthy to sit on the council with him. Looking around the table, there were four others in attendance besides him.

To Light's right sat Momo. She was originally a princess of a small group of grass type Pokemon in the Petelburg Woods. Most of her days were peaceful and sheltered from the harsh reality that the rest of the world was at war. Momo received her rude awakening a little over a year ago when a battle between humans and Pokemon wiped out her village, killing the one she loved, Rito. Rito's death drove Momo into anguish and, wanting revenge against both sides in the war, brought her to Fallarbor Town. Although she hasn't finished grieving for her beloved, Momo now fights to create a world in which they could have lived in peace.

To Light's right sat Nate. Nate was originally a musician in Nacrene City, trying to catch his big break in the industry. At the age of 18, Nate, like everyone else was required to take an aptitude test for the military. When the graders saw his results, Nate's life was changed forever. He scored high in AK aptitude, quite rare for a man, and was forced into military service, the only thing remaining of his music career being the theme of sound in his AK. Nate worked, unhappily for the military for the next few years until he heard about the formation of resistance groups near Fallarbor Town. The next battle, Nate pretended to get shot down and left to join the resistance along with his best friend Grunt, officially they were both declared MIA after the battle.

Grunt sat next beside Nate. Growing up Grunt had an obsession with Team Rocket and the power they once held, even going so far as to legally change his name to Grunt, no one remembers what it was before. When he turned 18, Grunt had no doubts about wanting to join the military to both gain power and beat the Pokemon into submission. He was assigned into the Knight core and was soon sent off to battle. Once put into the heat of battle, Grunt's eyes were opened to the atrocities that both sides of the war were committing which is why when his best friend Nate suggested going to Fallarbor Town to join a resistance, Grunt decided to both help and join in his escape.

Last but not least, sitting next to Momo was Scarlett, the AK pilot that Shoteneko faced during the Battle for Verdanturf. After the battle, Scarlett went to do some research on how the Meowth she faced could have been so unusually powerful. Instead of finding the answers she was looking for, she instead found information about the Pokemon Champion Red. With a little more digging, Scarlett found out that she was actually a descendant of the Pokemon Champion. Inspired by the deeds of her ancestor and how he was now regarded as a heretic, much like the Slash, Scarlett left the Pokemon forces in the dead of night and flew to Fallarbor Town to join a resistance.

"Our first order of business today will be the assessment of lost assets during the Battle."Light stated coldly. "How many people did we lose?"

"The bulk of our soldiers were lost in the attack." Momo stated. "Thanks to our success, we now have people chomping at the bit in order to join us but if we were to be attacked now, any sizeable force would be more than enough to wipe us all out."

"That is why we need to find a way to capitalize on our success and raise the people's awareness of us even more." Light responded.

"What do you mean success!?" Scarlett broke in. "You didn't even take out the enemy commander. Speaking of which, what are we going to do them 'em?"

"He was groveling on the floor in surrender, only someone ruthlessly cold blooded would have killed him then and surrender is just as effective as total victory." Momo said. "But she bring up a good point Light, we can't leave Genma locked up downstairs forever."

"We will not leave him locked up forever but if we let him go now he would run straight back to the Pokemon forces, which would in turn attack us while we are still at our weakest." Light said.

"I'm sure there are already survivors that escaped from the battle Light, the Pokemon could be planning an attack anyway." Nate commented.

"Ahh let 'em come." Grunt said, resting his legs on the table. "With Light on our side, we have more than enough firepower to take 'em down."

"Although I am strong, even I am not infallible. If the enemy brings enough men even I will be overwhelmed."

"It's too bad we can't distract their forces for a while so we can recover." Momo said dejectedly

"Maybe we can." Light replied, an idea forming in his head. "Do we have contacts in the human's forces?"

"Not really but Grunt and I have some buddies who we might still be able to get some messages to." Nate said. "It would reveal to everyone that we're alive though."

"If all goes according to plan, they will just think the enemy was using your name in order to plant information. Here is the plan, we are going to use Nate and Grunt's contacts in the human military to plant the information that the Pokemon in Mt. Chimney are planning an attack on them."

"How will they know it's not a fake?" Scarlett asked. "Those guys are sticks in the mud when it comes to verifying info."

"They won't be able to tell but they will be able to see Pokemon forces readying their forces for battle." Light continued. "Unable to determine who they are attacking, they will have no choice but to ready their own forces."

"OK so they've readied their forces, how do we get them to attack?"

"We use the prisoners we took from our battle. By releasing them near a human base, we can spur them to attack-"

"-forcing the humans to see it as a direct attack on them. That's brilliant!" Momo finished.

"Correct then, when the humans launch their forces against the Pokemon at Mt. Chimney we too shall join the ensuing battle." Light declared.

"Wait a sec. Didn't we just want to stall for time a minute ago?" Scarlett asked. "Why are we goin' on the offensive again?"

"A trick like this one will only work once." Light explained. "It would buy us the necessary time to recuperate but both forces would continue to target us, as we are the logical weak link in Hoenn right now. The only way we can survive is if we prove our dominance on a grander scale. Pitting our enemies against one another and winning the resulting battle would do just that."

"Aren't we a little low on soldiers to be fighting in something this big?" Nate asked.

"That is true which is why I have a job for you, Grunt, and Momo. You three are known as three of the highest ranking members in the NAA. You will each go around and try to convince the other resistance cells to join our crusade. Meanwhile, Scarlett will run the training of our current members and educate them in the battling style of the human military."

"What about you Light?" Momo asked.

"I will be interviewing our captives to see if any would be interested in joining our cause. We need any and every man we can recruit if this plan is to work. Now we all have our assignments, I shall now call this meeting adjourned. The success of your assignments could very well decide the fate of the New Age Alliance, keep that in mind and move out!"

**AN: A little filler before our next big battle. Hopefully you all like the backstories given to each of the characters. Feel free to leave feedback via reviews. Next time: Three Way Struggle for Mt. Chimney.**

**PS: I'm still accepting OCs, details are in Chapter 10. If you want your character in the second battle for Mt. Chimney, human or Pokemon, time is running out!**


	11. Three way struggle for Mt Chimnery

**Chapter 12**

Three days passed since the strategy meeting and the preparations were complete for the New Age Alliance's attack on Mt. Chimney. Genma had been released in the vicinity of Mauville and had gone on to attack the city just as Light had predicted. Scarlett gave a crash course in tactics commonly used by the human army and worked the troops until they dropped. In Scarlett's words "They now have the jist of human military tactics."

While Scarlett trained the troops who had already joined the NAA, Nate, Grunt, Momo and Light all worked to recruit new members from a variety of available sources. Momo and her two top lieutenants were able to convince some of the resistance cells near Fallarbor Town to join the Alliance but many more refused to join. The leaders of these cells were too wary of Light's style of leadership, and especially his secret identity, to join the cell he held almost absolute authority over. Meanwhile Light interviewed the captives that the New Age Alliance had gathered during their taking of the city. Surprisingly, far more members joined from the captives than from other resistance cells. Those who fought against Light and had seen his power firsthand were curious how far this upstart could go when he was against the might of the full might of the two superpowers.

Currently, the NAA is observing the beginning of a battle between human forces from Mauville and the defending Pokemon.

"Everyone, I thank you for your hard work over the last few days to prepare for this battle." Light began. "But now is the moment of truth. Using the fruits of our labor we will either raise the New Age Alliance to even greater heights or watch as it is crushed in the cradle. Now assume your battle positions and await further instructions."

"You all heard Light." Momo pitched in. "Assume your positions but use extreme caution. Our plan depends on attacking after they have weakened themselves further. The enemy must not learn of our presence until it is too late."

With the encouraging word of their commanders still ringing in their ears, the New Age forces dispersed to prepare for the big ambush. Light, Nate, Grunt and Momo were operating as a squad for this battle and once in position, Nate asked.

"Light, I don't mean to bother you before such a big battle but is what you said true about the Alliance hanging in the balance of this battle?"

Almost immediately Light responded, "Yes."

"We still have an established base back in Fallarbor though dude." Grunt broke in. "If things start to look bad we still have the option of retreat."

"While it is true that the New Age Alliance does hold a base that was previously held by one of the two superpowers but if we fail in this battle: Who will there be to occupy said base?" Light asked. "After pulling a maneuver to try and play the superpowers against one another, even if we were to retreat with some of our troops, one if not both of the superpowers would chase after us until we either disbanded or were put ten feet under."

"Wow." Nate responded in disbelief.

"That is my sentiment exactly, which is why this battle must go exactly as planned."

Ten minutes passed in cold silence after that while all four of the NAA's top officers watched the battle between the humans and Pokemon unfold.

"I think they brought more troops then we anticipated." Momo said, finally breaking the awkward silence that had developed since the full weight of the battle was revealed.

"Quite. I think in about fifteen more minutes, the battle will be ripe for our taking." Light responded after analyzing the situation.

"I think you're going to have to adjust your estimate a bit." Nate stated. "I just received word that some of our troops were spotted by Pokemon forces."

_No, darn it, it's too soon. If we go out now, we'll be taken out for sure! But I can't just leave those who were spotted out to dry. _Light thought to himself. "Our hand has been forced. All forces ATTACK! I realize that this is earlier than planned but the enemy has seen our strategy and must now strike before we completely lose the element of surprise."

"Lay it on us straight boss, do we have a shot at this thing?" Grunt asked.

"Our odds of victory have just been greatly reduced by this blunder. If others were to place bets on the outcome of the battle, none would be in our favor right now." Light explained. "But slim as it may be, we have to cling to the hope that we can snatch victory from the jaws of adversity and prevail. Now I will go to the portion of the line that was spotted by the enemy. Can you three handle yourselves?"

"Don't worry about us Light." Momo responded. "Do whatever you need to do to help us win."

With those final words, the four of them went their separate ways. While flying to the point of first contact with the enemy Light began to make revisions to the original battle plan. _How can we pull off this victory as we are now? Our troops have little to now experience dealing with half of the enemy forces and we're sorely outnumbered._

Before coming up with a suitable plan, Light reached his destination and was disheartened by what he found. The NAA forces that had been sent to lay in wait were nearly demolished and the few remaining troops weren't acting in anything close to a cohesive manner. While intercepting a Hyper Beam meant for another member of his faction, Light began to issue orders.

"Right flank tighten up! Forwards you're too far up, retreat so that we can cover your back. Don't try to overpower the enemy. It just won't work!"

Suddenly a Flygon rose to meet Light in the air and stated. "I think you've given out enough orders, sir."

"And who might you be?" Light asked.

"I am one of Commander Reuniclus' top lieutenants: Rommel. Once I take care of you, I can go back to wiping out this rag tag group of soldiers. Now Dragon Claw!"

Rommel came in surprising speed but Light was able to evade and began to launch a counterattack of his own.

"Dark Pulse!" Light yelled.

"Dragonbreath!" Rommel countered, the resulting explosion wiping out multiple allies on both sides of the ensuing battle.

As the smoke began to clear, both combatants launched into a flurry of melee attack, neither making any progress in defeating the other.

As both participants continued to pummel on another, Rommel raised a thought. "It feels like I should know you. Just who are you?"

Light blocked an incoming Shadow Claw with a Night Slash of his own then retreated to respond. "I'm surprised my exploits haven't reached you yet. I am the one responsible for the liberation of Fallarbor Town and the leader of this resistance group before you. I am Light."

"You're Light?! That Light!" Rommel said in disbelief. "HehHeh HaHa HAHAHA! This is just too perfect."

"What are you so happy about?"

"You think that only word of your victory at Fallarbor Town spread? We received a complete account of the battle from our survivors and the people you so generously sent back to us."

"That means…"

"Exactly Light. We now know your tactics and how you use the forbidden techniques of the Slash for your personal arsenal, many of which require a high affinity for Electric type moves." Rommel continued. "By facing me, a Ground type, one of your most powerful moves, Thunder, which was used to tip the tide in Fallarbor, can't be used against me! Now take this Hyper Beam!"

"Shadow Ball Shield!" Light yelled.

Empowered through the knowledge that he held a type advantage on Light, Rommel began to launch another barrage of physical attacks that Light was hard pressed to keep up with. Eventually one of these attacks broke through Light's guard and he was sent plummeting into the ground at high velocity.

Light recovered and tried to launch a counterattack against Rommel who was quickly closing in. "Shadow Ball"

Instead of decelerating and blocking the incoming attack, Rommel simply faced it head on with a Dragonbreath and continued to race toward the ground at an even faster pace. Instead of aiming for Light, the attacking Flygon adjusted his course away and proceeded to go underground with a Dig attack.

_Great, let the mind games begin. If he can conceal his position, so can I. _Light thought to himself. "Double Team"

A few seconds later, Rommel attacked from his point under the ground, with very little of his previous velocity lost. With one Double Team image gone, Rommel began another attack saying "It was stupid of you to stay on the ground. This is my domain. Earthquake!"

As the ground beneath his feet began to crumble, Light once again took to the air using the Magnet Rise technique only to be faced with yet another assault from Rommel.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Rommel yelled, taking enjoyment in his opponent's suffering. "If I defeat the only person to have taken a city from one of the two superpowers, I'll be promoted for sure."

As Rommel began to lose himself in delusions of grandeur, Light was able to break free from the skirmish and went over what was needed to win the battle.

_He has the height and weight advantage so my best bet would be to keep my distance and wear him down with special attacks._ "Agility into Shadow Ball."

Light began to pick up speed and began to pepper Flygon with Shadow Balls from various angles, trying to catch him off balance. While a few did hit their target, the Shadow Balls only seemed to enrage Rommel rather than damage him.

"You think you can win using speed?" Rommel mused. "I have just the thing to slow you down, Sandstorm!"

With a few flaps of his wings, Rommel quickly created a sandstorm surrounded both of the combatants, turning Light's previous speed advantage into a detriment as moving too fast caused damage to those non-resistant to the desert environment.

"Urrh" Light grunted as the sandstorm began to tear into his sides.

Clearly having gained the advantage in the fight, Rommel began to slowly glide over to Light and said "You know after all the talk and rumors surrounding you, I thought you would have presented more of a challenge to defeat."

"The battle isn't over yet." Light shot back.

"Oh but it is. You see the sandstorm will slowly whittle away at your health until you've been reduced to a mere shell and don't even think about trying to take some of my troops with you. This sandstorm will protect all of them by interfering with your electricity."

"If that's the case I'll just have to take out the source! Night Slash!"

Once Light's Night Slash was activated, both of the adversaries began to launch another round of physical attacks at one another. Although Light seemed to have gained a second wind, Rommel was slowly gaining the advantage again as the Sandstorm sapped away his strength.

"Face it Light. You can't win." Rommel said blocking a Slash attack aimed at his head. "Give up now and I might make your defeat a little less painful.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Heh. That is way too obvious of a bluff Light. You hold none of the cards right now."

_He's right. _Light thought. _I need to do something to swing the momentum of this fight back in my direction. Maybe if I can get rid of this Sandstorm…_

"You may hold all of the cards now but the tables will be turned once I break up this Sandstorm. Thunder!"

"You're that desperate that you're launching an electric type move at my Sandstorm. I already told you Light: That won't work."

"And I say you're wrong. Now full power!"

With those words the wave of electric power that had been slowly extending outward from Light's body shot out, destroying the Sandstorm.

"But how?" Rommel asked disheartened by the loss of his advantageous environment.

"Easy. You assumed that the laws of type advantage held true even to your moves." Light replied, charging in with a Fury Swipes attack. "That isn't the case when it comes to one's attacks. Think about it what is sand made of?"

As the conversation continued Rommel, still in disbelief, was unable to block many of Light's attacks.

"I don't know. Tiny particles of.." The realization finally hit him. "Metal."

"Correct!" Light answered as his Shadow Claw attack threw Rommel to the ground below. "While you can't be affected by electricity, the metal particles in your attack can. If you knew more about your attack, you wouldn't have lost today."

"What are you talking about? The battle isn't over yet."

"I'm sorry but it is. Dark PULSE!" Light yelled.

"Fine. I'll just counter with a Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks met midway between their two targets but the Dark Pulse soon began to push back the Hyper Beam.

"How? How is this happening?" Rommel pleaded, unable to draw anymore strength into his attack.

"It's because you like showing off." Light replied. "Throughout the battle you've shown display after display of high power moves from your skydive Dig attack to creating a Snadstorm. In lay mans terms: you're out of power."

"No, this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry but this is the end. Good bye."

The Dark Pulse then rapidly overtook Rommel's Hyper Beam and hit Flygon at full force. The attack landing created a large explosion taking out many of the nearby soldiers on both sides.

"Gah!" Light gagged as he collapsed onto the ground. "That battle took more of my strength than I would have liked." He then turned on his communicator and asked, "Momo, what's the situation like?"

"It's been a wash so far Light. We aren't winning the fight but we aren't exactly losing it either. Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it." Light responded. "What do I have to work with? The power for most of my moves is pretty low from fighting Rommel. The only thing I have a lot of energy for is my electrical moves."

Thinking back to Rommel Light said "That idiot, thinking he could interfere with my electricity… wait. Interference…Electricity…"

Light quickly turned his communicator back on and said to no one in particular. "I have a plan."

**AN: Sorry for the delay, tests and Thanksgiving and such. What could Light's plan be? Find out next time as the Battle for Mt. Chimney concludes. Thanks for readin'**

**Two more things-**

**1- I'm still accepting OCs. If you haven't already seen, all the needed information is at the end of Chapter 10.**

**2- I've come to the realization that switching to 3rd person POV has improved the telling of the story immensely and was wondering if you guys would like for me to reboot chapters 2,3,4 in this style. Leave a comment one way or the other.**


	12. Light's plan in action

"Wait was that you Light?" Momo asked hurriedly, "You have a plan?!"

"Yes but even if executed perfectly, this plans success will not guarantee us victory. It will only increase our odds."

"Hey we'll take what we can." Nate broke in. "What do you need?"

"I'll need three things. First, Momo do you have any energy you could spare? I'm going to need quite a bit."

"I have some I guess I could give you." She responded.

"Good. Next I need the location of the largest portion of the human forces."

"Grunt is currently engaged with them on the southern side of the volcano." Nate supplied.

"Thank you. Finally, I need all of our forces to retreat from the southern battlefield as soon as I arrive."

"I'll start spreading the word. Light, are you sure you can do this?" Momo asked.

Before responding, Light landed next to his comrade to receive the extra energy promised.

"I'm going to give it my all." Light said. "Hopefully that will be enough."

With that being said, Momo transferred the energy to Light while surrounding troops defended them.

"Do you need any more?" She asked after a short time.

"No, you need to conserve your energy Momo. If my plan does work, the battle will fall to you and the others."

Now recharged with the energy from Momo, Light flew off toward the southern part of the battlefield to put his plan into action.

"All forces currently engaged with human forces on the southern part of Mt. Chimney are to retreat immediately!"

"Come on boss!" Grunt responded dismayed at the order. "We were just about to put them on the ropes and you know I don't like leaving a battle half finished."

"Yes I can _definitely_ see where you had them on the defensive." Light replied sarcastically. "Please retreat and allow me to finish this battle for you. It is essential to our victory here today."

"_Fine_! You can take over from here boss but you better let me kick some enemy butt later."

"I can guarantee you will have your fill of enemies to fight simply retreat for now."

Once all of his allies retreated from the battlefield Light began to speak to the enemies still present. "I feel generous today and therefore will give you this one opportunity to retreat back to Mauville."

"Are you seriously threatening us?" a pilot of a nearby AK responded. "All of your forces have retreated and you're all alone"

"I can see you don't believe me." Light said. "You have been given a fair warning but now it is time to stop all of you in your tracks."

Light then pulled a small crystal from his pocket and launched a Thunderbolt, keeping the majority of the energy tightly condensed near his body.

_I had hoped to save this Electric Gem for a time when I really needed it but as things stand right now, I don't see a way to win this battle and retain my allies without it. _

As the intensity of his attack increased, Light went over the plan one more time in his head. _Even though the enemy machinery is equipped with high grade insulation, a strong enough electrical blast may be able to polarize the material to a point where it destroys the controls of each of the machines._

"Guys, he's just putting on this fancy light show to try and intimidate us. ATTACK!"

As the enemy's attacks began to approach their target, Light muttered under his breath "I guess it's all or nothing. Thunderbolt."

The Thunderbolt launched, destroying all of the attacks heading toward Light and passed through each of the machines present. As Light descended to the ground, out of power he thought to himself: _Will it work?_

"See, what did I tell you." Said the same soldier from before. "Just a fancy light show now attack"

Bracing himself for an attack at close range Light closed his eyes but instead of feeling the pain he was expecting, he heard the crashing of machinery. Opening his eyes, Light found that instead of attacking him, the machines were moving erratically and crashing into one another just as he had predicted.

"The human forces on the southern part of the mountain are now immobilized." Light said into his communicator.

"That's great Light!" Momo responded almost instantly. "What should we do next?"

"That is for you to decide." Light said. "I am out of energy. If I rejoined the battle now, I would only be a liability. You are once again in command Momo."

"But Light.."

"I will be waiting near the path we came on from Fallarbor Town until after the battle. I may not be able to participate in the battle anymore but we now hold the numbers advantage, take advantage of it."

"Yes sir." Momo replied. "All forces press the attack. The human forces have been disposed of and victory is in our grasp. Move out!"

Turning his communicator off, Light said to himself, "She will do fine commanding the remainder of the battle. She now holds the upper hand and only has to defeat the remainder of the Pokemon forces. Now time to get out of the danger zone."

As Light began his retreat toward Fallarbor Town he didn't notice a Skarmory circling above him begin a retreat of its own to Fortree City.

**Nate POV**

"All forces press the attack." Nate heard Momo say from his communicator. "The human forces have been disposed of and victory is in our grasp. Move out!"

"Grunt, weren't your forces engaged with the humans in the south?" Nate asked his comrade who had suddenly joined him a few moments prior.

"Yeah, my guys were fightin' hard down there but Light gave the order to pull out" Grunt replied while striking down another Pokemon who made the mistake of venturing too close to his machine. "I wonder what he did to take out that many of 'em"

"I'm not sure but just before you arrived I saw a bright flash of electricity coming from the south. Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"I don't know man." Grunt said. "I'm better with action rather than all of this heavy thinkin'. Let's focus on the here and now 'cause we're coming up on the enemy base now."

"Light, it's Nate. We've reached the Pokemon base on the top of Mt. Chimney what would you like for us to do?"

"Storm it of course!"

"Really?!" Nate said in disbelief. "I thought you'd want in on taking out the enemy commander."

"The commander of the Pokemon forces isn't a threat and my stunt in the south burned through all of my energy. The remainder of this battle is in your hands."

"Understood Light we'll…"

"We'll hit 'em so hard in the rear, they won't be able to sit straight for a month." Grunt broke in before Nate could finish.

"Heh Heh. Sounds good." Light replied. "Now capture that base and claim glory for yourselves!"

"Yes, sir!" Both Nate and Grunt replied.

"Let's do this!" Grunt said and hastily fired a rocket at the nearest wall of the enemy base.

"I guess making a plan is out of the question." Nate said dejectedly. "Time to YOLOSWAG this thing!"

Nate and Grunt then began to make their advance on the Pokemon base with their forces following closely behind. Soon enough a large skirmish formed between the Pokemon forces emerging from the damaged base and the NAA forces trying to storm it. Nate assumed the role of commander above the skirmish and began the direction of NAA forces while Grunt did what he loved most: beating the crap out of something, in this case, the Pokemon forces.

"Left flank retreat to the right." Nate ordered. "Center put down some suppressing fire for the left then retreat to the right yourselves." _Our forces are starting to thin and we're once again stuck in a stalemate with the enemy. We have to end this quickly._

A Pokemon then rose above the ongoing battle and posed a question to Nate. Upon closer inspection Nate could tell it was a Honchkrow.

"Are you 'da one commandin' the forces attacking the base right now?" He asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Why yes I am." Nate said in an overly polite way. "And who the heck might you be?"

"I've been tasked with defending this base from harm by Reuniclus. While I can appreciate the amount of effort you have put in to this attack I must end it."

"Fine then." Nate replied "Bring it!" Under his breath he spoke into his communicator and said, "Grunt, do whatever you can to get into that base and end this fight. I don't think we can last too much longer like this."

Before hearing the reply, the enemy Honchkrow swooped in with a Night Slash attack that broke through Nate's guard.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot!"

"I'm sorry but all is fair in love and war and this is a war"

"If that's the way you want to play, I'll show you just what the _Amplifier _can do. Sonicboom!"

A barrage of sound waves then left the speakers covering Nate's AK but each was promptly dodged by Honchkrow as he began to approach the _Amplifier _once more.

_I've just got to stall him until Grunt can get into the base and capture Reuniclus. _Nate thought to himself. As Honchkrow came in for another Night Slash, Nate cried "Gotcha now. I'm not falling for that again. Sword Resonance!"

The vibrating blade of Nate's Sword Resonance and Honchkrow's Night Slash clashed multiple times as both combatants began to race across the sky trying desperately to gain an advantage on the other.

"It would appear our attacks are equally matched." Honchkrow said during a short break in their attacks.

"I guess so. Looks like I'll just have to mix things up a bit. Time for some claws on a chalk board!"

A horrible screeching began emanating from Nate's speakers, incapacitating Honchkrow and opening his guard to a barrage of hits from Nate's blade, after which Nate retreated and ended the sound.

"Why did you pull back?" Honchkrow asked, "If you had kept that noise going you could have easily defeated me."

"Even though I'm the one producing the noise, I'm not completely immune to it either." Nate admitted. "I have some immunity since I'm used to using it in battle but after a while it begins to affect me too."

"Very well now back to our 'discussion'. Dark Pulse."

Nate blocked the incoming attack with the sound padding located on the arms of his machine and began to launch more sonicbooms while Honchkrow blocked with Air Cutter.

"I think it time to call in come reinforcements." Nate said and changed the frequency of the emitted sound.

"You think some friends will help you? I won't be stopped that easily."

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Nate replied as a swarm of bats came out of nowhere and began attacking Honchkrow.

While his fellow combatant was preoccupied with Nate's new allies, Nate took the opportunity to check on the progress of the battle.

"How are things on the ground?" He asked, worried as to what the answer may be.

"We're all good down here." Momo replied. "I was able to defeat the troops my group was up against and have rendezvoused with the rest of our forces."

"Good. Grunt what is your progress on ent…" a loud explosion came across the communicator.

"Quick question." Grunt replied. "I didn't have to go in all quiet like did I?"

"No." Nate replied. "As long as you get the job done."

"OK then. I guess it's OK to tell you I'm in. That was the door you heard a minute ago."

"How long until you have the target?" Momo asked.

"Give me about 10 minutes an' I'll hand him to ya on a silver platter."

By this time, Honchkrow had rid himself of the bats and was once again charging at Nate.

"I must commend you on the use of high frequency waves. I was not expecting bats to appear on our battlefield." Honchkrow said

"Bats use those to identify prey. All I had to do was emit those waves to make you appear like prey to them. Now, Sword Resonance!"

The two battlers then went back to attacking each other with their physical attacks.

"I am a reasonable Pokemon sir. Please end your attack on our lovely base and I will convince Reuniclus not to pursue you back to your base."

"Counter offer." Nate replied. "You give up your defense and retreat further into Pokemon territory."

"What leverage do you have to make such a claim?"

"While we've been battling, the NAA forces have begun to dominate the battlefield, taking out most of your forces."

"As long as we have Commander Reuniclus, there is still hope to…"

"I also have agents in your base right now moments away from capturing your precious leader."

That stopped Honchkrow cold.

"You can retreat now and save your own hide our be captured like the rest of your comrades. It's your call." Nate finished.

"If I were to 'pull back for the day'" Honchkrow said, unable to say the word retreat. "I would have your assurances I would not be followed?"

"You were never even here as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you." Honchkrow replied. "If you ever need a favor AK pilot Nate, ask around for The Don and he will grant your request."

"How can you know?" Nate asked.

"Because I am he." Honchkrow replied. "Goodbye for now."

_What a nice guy._ Nate thought to himself before rejoining the battle.

**Later in Fortree City.**

"What did you find Byakushiki?" a Breloom asked as his friend finished his landing.

"This Light person is not someone to be taken lightly, Lord Mach." Byakushiki, the skarmory, replied. "He took out a large number of forces in a single attack and lead the New Age Alliance to a victory at Mt. Chimney."

"Interesting." Mach said to himself. "He may be a worthy opponent. Byaku!"

"Yes Lord Mach!" Byakushiki replied obediently.

"I have a job for you."

**AN: So ends the Battle for Mt. Chimney. Next chapter we will have the introduction of the first submitted OC- Mach and his top officer Skarmory (I added the name Byakushiki). **

**-In response to your review in which Mach was submitted, the characters yell out their attacks because from a writer's POV, I think it allows readers to better visualize the story. From a story POV, saying the names of their attacks helps them channel their energy in the proper way.**

**-Want your OC to show up in Pokemon New Age? See details in Chapter 10.**

**-One last thing. No one left an opinion about the rewrites of Chapters 2-4, so I'm going to assume you all think they're fine and push forward with the story. Let me know if you think otherwise.**


	13. A Proposal from the Enemy

**AN: I'm trying writing directly into fan fiction rather than copy pasting the story. Sorry if any formatting errors occur.**

"OK everyone," Light began. "It's time for our battle debriefing."

The top officers of the New Age Alliance were once a"gain seated around a table to discuss the outcome of their most recent battle.

"Quick question boss man." Grunt said. "Where's the chick from last time who helped train our troops?"

"I have sent Scarlett back to Fallarbor Town to continue recruitment and training." Light replied. "Her talents were needed for the battle but I think she can make the biggest difference in training our troops."

"Besides we can't have all of the top members of the NAA present all at once on this consistent of a basis." Momo cut in. "It would make us too big of a target to ignore."

"That is correct." Light replied. "Now, back to business. How many people did we lose?"

"The gaff in timing the start of the battle cost us a large number of personnel but, if we're being honest here, I think we were lucky to win the battle at all." Momo stated. "Nate has more specific numbers"

"About 65% of our ground forces were wiped out in the battle while only 45% of our aerial forces are still battle ready."

"Dang that's bad!" Grunt blurted out. "Would we even be able to defend ourselves if e were attacked?"

"We all knew the risks to taking on the two superpowers at the same time Grunt. This is just one of the calculated risks we've had to take." Light replied.

Turning to the rest of the table, Light continued, "Now you understand why I sent Scarlett back to Fallarbor Town. We need to increase our numbers quickly if we are to remain on the offensive."

"Nate, of our remaining forces, How many were also participants in the Battle for Fallarbor Town?" Momo asked.

"I'd say only about 100 people." Nate replied. "Which is pretty bad considering we came here with a force filled almost 50/50 with Fallarbor vets and new trainees."

"Such is the cost of war." Light said. "As we fight even more battles we will find which of our troops have talent, and those who are just lucky. The veterans from Fallarbor Town, make sure they all have ranked positions and have them assist with the new trainees both here and with Scarlett."

"Of course Light." Momo replied. "It may also help moral if we make a spectical of the ranking. It will be the first time anyone has held an official rank in this organization besides Nate, Grunt and myself."

"That is a fine idea Momo, we can use the ceremony to announce our next target as well." Light replied. "Which brings us to our next topic: What is our next target?"

"It don't matter who we fight, the New Age Alliance will just tear them to shreds." Grunt said enthusiastically.

"That may have true up to now but we no longer hold any advantage against our enemies." Light explained. "We no longer have the element of surprise or misinformation. With our victory here, the NAA is now on the center stage and we have to acknowledge that."

"So what do we do?" Nate asked. "It seems like our options are pretty limited."

"We must capitalize on chinks we see the the enemies armor rather than trying to make them ourselves." Light responded. "When opportunities arise we shall strike, creating opportunities ourselves is not a sustainable path for us to follow."

"When you put it that way, our next target should be-"

Nate was cut off as a soldier guarding the door suddenly burst into the room.

"Ohy wassup with you boy. You need to learn your place." Grunt **scolded.** "We're conducting an important meeting here."

"I'm sorry sirs it there is an important messenger here to speak with Light."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need more information about this messenger before I speak with them." Light responded.

"He says he came from Fortree City."

"Fortree!" Momo exclaimed, "That is Pokemon territory. Why would a messenger from Fortree come here?"

"I'm not sure either but I think we should at least here what he has to say" Light said. "Please send him in."

The soldier left the room and returned with a a skarmory in tow. Light and the newcomer then quickly began to size each other up.

"Thank you." Momo said quickly to the soldier, mostly to break the awkward silence that had developed in the room. "If you could please step back outside, I think whatever.."

"Byakushiki." The skarmory broke in.

"Yes, whatever Byakushiki wants to say he would rather do so in private." Momo finished.

"Of course ma'am." The soldier replied obediently. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Now that he is gone perhaps you could enlighten us about reason for being here." Light said with a cold chill to his voice.

"As I said before, my name is Byakushiki and I come with a message from Fortree City for Light, leader of the New Age Alliance. My lord Mach, Commander of the forces in Fortree City has been observing your exploits and sees you as a worthy challenger. He would like to invite you to Fortree City for a one on one match against him."

"What incentive do I have to accept his challenge?" Light asked.

"If you accept milord's challenge he is willing to bet control of the city on the outcome of your match."

"A whole city on the outcome of a single match?!" Momo, Nate and Grunt exclaimed in unison.

"That is correct." Byakushiki replied. "If Light is able to defeat my master in one on one combat, he will surrender the city to the New Age Alliance without a single shot fired."

"It seems too good to be true." Light said apprehensively.

"That is just the type of man Lord Mach is." Skarmory explained. "I will stay in this base for an hour while you consult your officers about the offer. We await your answer."

With the offer on the table, Skarmory left the room only leaving the shocked NAA to contemplate their options.

"This offer's too good to pass up" Grunt said. "We gotta take it."

"No," Nate countered. "It's obviously a trap. We have to pass on the offer."

"But Light can take that goon." Grunt replied. "An an entire city without a full blown fight is exactly the way to keep up the offensive."

"We don't know what they have planned. It's too risky."

"Take it!"

"Leave it!"

"Everyone stop your bickering." Light exclaimed as loud as possible without losing his composure. "I don't deny that I think it is a trap as well but this is an opportunity we can't pass up."

"If you know it's a trap, why accept the offer?" Nate asked.

"There is an old proverb stating that the best way to get rid of a trap is to simply spring it but under your own terms. This way you have control of at least a single part of the situation."

"Momo what do you think?" Nate asked. "You've been awfully quiet during all of this."

"I'm just thinking." Momo replied. "Mach seems to be treating this like a bet. If he is putting Fortree City up for grabs, what are we 'betting'. In other words what will Mach gain if he defeats Light?"

"He obviously has something else planned." Light replied. "But we will too."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"While I am conducting my battle in Fortree City, you all will launch an attack on the unsuspecting and weakened Mauville City." Light explained. "Most of their troops were defeated in the battle for Mt. Chimney so they should be an easy target."

"I get it." Momo interrupted. "They won't be expecting an attack without Light at the helm, giving us the edge we would've been lacking."

"Exactly. Now send in Mr. Byakushiki." Light said.

A few moments later, Byakushiki re entered the room.

"So, have you come to a decision?" He asked.

"Yes we have." Light replied. "I will accept your gracious offer to fight Mach one on one for Fortree City. What other the details of the fight?"

"Lord Mach understands you have pressing matters that you can't simply leave undone so the match will be held in three days time. Lord Mach will be waiting in the town square at noon, don't be late."

"Are there any other details I should know prior to the fight?"

"All other details will be revealed by Mach at the time of the fight." Skarmory responded. "It's time for me to take my leave and Light, Good Luck. Heh Heh"

"What do think he meant by that?" Momo asked.

"I'm not sure." Light replied "But we have quite a bit of work to do if we want to launch an attack on Mauville on three days time. Let's get to work."

**Fortree City**

"Welcome back Byakushiki." Mach said coolly as his friend landed. "Did they take the bait?"

"Yes milord." Byakushiki replied.

"Good." Mach said evily. "Now the stage is all set for the destruction of the New Age Alliance!"

**AN: Hellooo Readers. Sorry for the delay but the ne wchapter is finally here. What does Mach have planned? Will Light be able to thwart Mach's trap and diabolical scheme. Find out next chapter same bat-time same bat-channel.**

**PS: After the Mach/Fortree storyline finishes, I will be out of OCs. If you want to see yours in Pokemon New Age, see the details at the end of Chapter 10.**


	14. Showdown with Mach

Two days have passed since Byakushiki left Mt. Chimney and the NAA has been hard at work ever since. Training of new troops were intensified to try and increase the number of available troops for the battle and the top officers worked for 15 hours straight coming up with a battle plan sure to succeed. At the moment, Light is preparing for his flight to Fortree City to face Mach.

"I am off to face our most brazen foe yet." Light began, eager to fire up the troops one last time before leaving. "When I return, it will be in a blaze of glory knowing that the New Age Alliance has risen to new heights, doubling the amount of area conquered. Long live freedom. Long live the New Age Alliance!"

The onlooking crowd burst into a roar of cheers at Light's final statement. Everyone present was ready to jump into battle right then and there if it meant pleasing their charismatic leader. Before flying off, Light pulled Momo, Grunt and Nate of the side.

"Are all of the elements in place?" Light asked.

"Yes." Momo answered. "We just received a new batch of recruits from Fallarbor Town this morning. That should give us enough firepower to stand on equal ground with them."

"Nate, what about the AKs?" Light asked. "What intel have they been able to gather."

"From what we've seen, no reinforcements have entered the city since the Battle for Mt. Chimney." He replied. "If all goes according to plan, we should be able to take the city."

"Good, I wish you all the best of luck in your upcoming battle."

"Likewise to you Light." Momo answered "But are you sure you want to do this? It seems pretty risky to go in knowing there is a trap lying in wait."

"I am only doing what I have to for the good of the Alliance." Light responded. "Don't worry about me. I'll be able to break out of any trap they set for me. For now focus on your own battle."

"Yes sir! We will begin the attack at noon just as you planned."

"I have to be going now." Light said. "I wish you all luck and Godspeed."

With everything having been said and the plan in place to take Mauville, Light activated his magnet lift technique and flew off toward Fortree City.

"Do you think he stands a chance?" Nate asked.

"If anyone stands a chance, it's him." Momo declared

**The following day on Fortree City**

Standing at the city square, Light patiently waited for his opponent to arrive.

_I played it safe and came 10 inutes early but I've been waiting for 15. Where is Mach? _Light thought to himself

"Sorry I'm late." Someone called from above.

Light turned to see his opponent, Mach, jumping down from his perch above to the city square ready to fight.

"It's not polite to keep people waiting. Especially after warning me not to be late." Light said calmly.

"I was here early just like you. I just wanted to size you up in person before our match. I was expecting someone taller." Mach commented snidely.

"Just because you were expecting something more doesn't mean that I'm a foe to take lightly."

"Of course not. But to show you I'm a gracious host, you may make the first move whenever you are ready."

"You'll regret giving me any type of advantage once we're through. Night Slash!"

Light charged at Mach who jumped over Light's charge and counterattack end with a slew of Mach Punches. Light stopped these with a Thunderbolt attack but not before Mach was able to get a few solid hits in.

"Dark Pulse!" Light yelled eager to get in a hit against this willy opponent.

Rather than counterattacking with another beam attack like many of Light's previous opponents, Mach jumped above the Dark Pulse and into the foliage above them.

"I thought that after being called out, my opponent would at least be brave enough to face me man to man!" Light called out, trying to goad Mach into making a move into the open.

"And I thought you would be smart enough not to let your ego get the best of you. Haven't you ever heard of a thing called tactics?"

Seed Bombs then began to fly at Light from all different angles.

_He's using his superior knowledge of the nearby forest to his advantage. I have to find a way to take that away. _Light mused.

"I have heard of tactics but I also have this thing called honor!" Light yelled as he began to cut every tree branch in sight. "When someone challenges me to a fight, I see it as a test of strength rather than tactics."

"Sorry to break it to you. But while this is a one on one match," Mach said as he raced toward Light with a Drain Punch at the ready, "This is also war and all is fair in love and war!"

Mach the proceeded to hit Light with the Drain Punch square in the jaw sending him flying into the ground with enough force to create a crater.

Light recovered quickly and used another Thunderbolt attack before Mach could hit the ground.

"This is the beginning of the end Light!" Mach yelled. "Mega Drain!"

Instead of making contact for damage against Mach, the energy of the Thunderbolt was absorbed leaving Mach untouched.

"You see Light, just like your leuitenant, I too am a practitioner of Energy Manipulation." Mach declared.

"But I used a Thunderbolt on you earlier in the match, why didn't you use this technique then?" Light asked.

"You took me by surprise then." Mach retorted. "I didn't have enough time to launch the correct technique."

Mach then closed the distance between them with inhuman speed and began launching an array of Mach and Drain Punches that Light was defenseless against.

"Why can't I block any of these?!" Light cried out in frustration.

"It's because of my variant on the energy manipulation technique." Mach said, still pummeling Light with punches. "Instead of boosting the strength of my attacks with the energy I gain, I increase my own speed to the point where even the fastest of Pokemon moves like a snail in comparison."

_I can't let my crusade end like this. I have to. Think of a way to stop him._ Light thought

"Night Slash!"

"You think that will hit me Light?"

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Instead of contacting Mach, the Night Slash hit the ground and threw rocks between the combatants.

Dazed by this unexpected maneuver, Mach suspended his assault for a few seconds, giving Light the opportunity to use his Slash attack and put some distance between them.

"Nice trick." Mach said? "But don't think that it'll work twice."

"We'll just have to see." Light responded, knowing that that 'trick' was his only possible way of winning the fight.

"Time time to finish this. Sky Uppercut!" Mach yelled as he once again charged at Light at an insane speed.

"Night Slash!" Light yelled, trying to replicate what had happened just a few moments prior.

"What did I tell you about that trick?" Mach said condescendingly. "It won't work twice!"

Mach then briefly abandoned his Sky Uppercut to launch a flurry of Mach Punches breaking the rocks standing in his way.

_He's still too fast. I couldn't even get an attack off._ Light thought, dreading what was going to happen next.

"Sky Uppercut!"

Mach's attack hit a nearly defenseless Light and sent him flying upward along the length of a tree, the bark biting into him every inch of the way.

When he returned to the ground, Light was barely able to stand. He had nasty bruises covering the entire front of his body and the horrible scrape from the tree bark on his back. Anyone spectating could see who was going to win the fight.

"Time to finish you and the NAA in one final blow. Any last words?" Mach asked trying to give the illusion he was merciful.

"No-" Light began dejectedly.

"Hammer Arm!"

Out of nowhere. A Pangoro with a thin cloth covering his face jumped out of the forest and hit Mach squarely in the head, knocking him out cold.

"We need to get you out of here Light, you're not looking so good." The Pangoro said before picking up Light's battered body and diving back into the forest.

A few minutes later they both heard a yell from the battlefield."WHERE ARE YOU LIGHT!? YOU COWARD!"

Light fell unconscious a few seconds after hearing Mach's desperate yells, still unsure of who had saved him and why.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Light awoke in a cave directly adjacent to a small lake. His savior had his back to light and was deeper inside the cave eating some fish and bamboo.

"Who are you and why did you save me?" Light asked still groggy from being unconscious.

"When I heard that Light of the New Age Alliance was coming to Fortree to battle Mach, I was expecting a better show."

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you and why did you save me?"

"Come on Light don't you recognize the first person you defeated on your crusade against the major powers?"

Light though for a moment then asked hesitantly "Genma?"

"That's correct. Since my defeat in Fallarbor I've been camping out here."

"Why didn't you return to the Pokemon army?" Light asked

"A person of my abilities isn't meant to be a simple foot soldier." Genma said. "I am destined to be a leader of people."

"So basically your pride won't allow it." Light said flatly.

"None of my men would listen to me anymore.." Genma whimpered. "I came to Fortree to try and take the command from Mach, but he defeated me in no time flat."

"Oh yes because all of your techniques just ooze power." Light replied sarcastically.

"You can't say anything about my techniques anymore after I helped you successfully execute the Run Away technique." Genma retorted.

"Grr.. I guess you're right." Light admitted. "Mach was just too powerful. All of my best attacks were rendered useless against him. But back to my other question:Why did you save me?"

"When I heard that Light was going to be fighting Mach in Fortree City I Thought it was the best chance to get him out of power."

"So you were going to wait until the end of our fight and then take out the worn out victor taking the city for yourself." Light said flatly.

"You make it sound like such a dirty scheme."

"That's because it is!" Light yelled in one of the rare breaks of his cool.

"OK, I'll level with you. Whe I saw you out for the count and Mach no worse for wear I switched my plans from defeating the victor to helping you take down Mach and perhaps striking a deal to get back into power."

"Thanks for your honesty, I guess." Light replied. "I need to bide my time and think of a strategy to take down Mach. He was right, my ego was clouding my judgement and I rushed in without thinking."

"ATTENTION ALL YOU COWARDS HIDING OUT IN THE FOREST!" Mach's voice could be heard over a loudspeaker from the city. "LIGHT I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU HAVE ONE DAY TO CONTINUE OUR FIGHT OUR I WILL CONSIDER IT A FORFEIT AND CLAIM MY PRIZE: FALLARBOR TOWN."

"No.." Light said under his breath.

"THAT'S RIGHT LIGHT, I SAW THROUGH YOUR PLAY. WHILE YOUR FORCES ARE TOO BUSY ATTACKING MAUVILLE, I'LL CLAIM FALLARBOR FOR MYSELF!"

"No!" Light cried out.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED LIGHT. YOU HAVE TWENTY FOUR HOURS." Mach's message ended, leaving Light and Genma to just sit in silence, stunned at what they had just heard.

"They're going to attack our first base with all of our trainees in it. How could I have been so blind?" Light muttered under his breath.

"Darn it. Light's wound won't be anywhere near healed by tomorrow. There goes my chance at regaining my power." Genma muttered.

"I have to face Mach." Light declared struggling to feet.

"Twenty four hours is too little time." Genma said. "You'll be killed! You've hidden your identity this entire time. Why not run away instead? You could lie low for awhile and then restart your campaign."

"I can't turn back after I've come so far." Light declared with a hint of regret in his voice as he thought about the life as Shoteneko he had given up. "This is my life now, and I can't let down my comrades. You must know what I mean otherwise you would have returned to your life as well."

"My situation is different."Genma said. "If I return home now, my wife would literally kill me."

"Genma, do you still want to take down Mach, or are you too afraid?"

"Of course I want to defeat Mach, but I just don't see how we can."

"We have a lot of work to do over the next twenty four hours Genma. We need to come up with a battle plan and try to find a way so that I can't least stand without leaning on a cave wall."

"Whoah Whoah Whoah. What's in it for me if I help you?" Genma asked.

"If I am able to defeat Mach and am not killed in the process, I will give you command of Fortree City and the NAA forces to be stationed there. Do we have a deal?" Light asked extending his hand out to his former adversary.

Genma took his hand in a firm grip and said, "When do we start?"

**AN: Aaand we're back with more Pokemon New Age. Genma has made his return to try and help Light defeat Mach and lighten the tone a bit. I thought it was time for Light to be knocked down a few pegs because, you know, it's boring if the hero wins every time. Next Chapter the epic conclusion.**

**Reader Input: I wanted your opinion on a couple of things.**

**1) Should I detail the Battle for Mauville? And**

**2) Would you be interested in future story detailing the background of a character? If so which one?**

**Thanks in advance for the feedback.**


	15. Rematch!

**AN: Readers beware, some swearing appears this chapter.**

After many hours of hard work, Genma was able to fashion a back brace for Light out of bamboo, allowing him to at least be able to stand up.

"How are you going to beat Mach in your condition Light?" Genma asked.

"I use my head and level the playing field." Light replied. "Last time I let my ego get the best of me and payed for it. It won't happen again."

_It better not happen again or it'll be the end of the New Age Alliance. _Light thought.

"I understand the logic behind your strategy but how are you going to take away his speed?" Genma asked.

"I have it all worked out." Light said. "All I need you to do is go and deliver a message to him for me."

"You want me to do WHAT?!" Genma cried. "That's suicide. I'm already on his bad side after challenging his authority and after helping you escape, he'll kill me."

"He won't." Light said calmly. "He knows I'm injured badly and if he kills you, there is no possible way of finishing our match."

"So I'm important enought to keep alive?"

"Correct."

"But what if they already found you before I deliver the message?"

"Then Mach WILL probably kill you." Light replied coldly.

"You want me to risk my life just to deliver a message?!"

"It's the only way I'll beat Mach and take the city." Light explained. "If I fight him under the same conditions as before, even with my new frame of mind, I'll still lose. I have to have more control over the battle this time, And this message will do that."

"Hrr, I'm still not sure about this." Genma grumbled.

"Just keep in mind what you will gain." Light said. "If I win, the city is yours."

"Fine, what's the message?" Genma submitted.

Light then whispered the message into Genma's ear and sent him off to Fortree.

_OK Mach. Let's see if you can avoid the same mistakes I made._

**In Fortree**

"Where is Light?" Mach said to himself. "It's been almost twenty hours since I told him about the army laying in wait near Fallarbor. He should be hear by now."

"He would be here but you roughed him up pretty bad." Genma said, emerging from the forest.

Mach then rushed over and unleashed a Mach Punch on Genma, pressing him up on a nearby tree.

"Where is Light, the bastard?" Mach spewed, clearly furious that the fight was interuptted.

"Whoah slow down man." Genma replied. "Light is prepared to finish your fight but can't return to the city."

"Why the hell not?!" Mach yelled directly into Genma's face.

"As I said before, Light is hurt pretty badly. That last Sky Uppercut tore up his back and he can barely even stand."

"If he can barely stand, why does he want to finish the fight?" Mach asked calming down, and loosening his grip on Genma.

"I don't know." Genma said. "If it were me, I'd crawl under a rock and wait for the entire thing to blow over but he's determined to save his friends or something like that."

"Honor and friendship keep him from submitting, how cliche." Mach replied. "Now take me to him so that I may finish the job."

"As you wish Mach." Genma said and proceeded to lead them into the forest.

**Scene Change**

"Are we almost there?" Mach asked. "We've been walking for almost 20 minutes."

"Yeah we're almost there. Just wait another minute and you can start your fight." Genma replied.

After another five minutes of walking, the lake where Light was waiting came into view.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Mach said snidely.

"Only under protest, I assure you." Light replied. "I didn't ask the big lug to save me"

"HEY!" Genma yelled in protest.

"I would've wanted to finish our battle after the first bout. But he just had to come and save me." Light continued.

"If you were that eager to finish the fight, LETS GET STARTED!" Mach yelled as he stepped into the lake and launched a Mach Punch.

When Mach closed in on Light, he twisted out of the way of the punch and counterattacked with a Slash attack.

"Grr. That had to have been a fluke. Close Combat!"

Mach came charging back in again, while Light peppered him with Shadow Balls. Just before the attack hit, Light dove under the water, dodging the attack.

"How are you stopping my attacks?" Mach asked as he hit the surrounding water with random Mach Punches. "Even before you got injured, my attacks were quick enough to hit you."

"It's quite simple." Light said as he came out of the water with a Fury Swipes attack. "Since your feet are in the water, your speed is naturally decreased, putting us on equal ground."

"It doesn't matter if we're on equal ground in terms of speed." Mach yelled as he began to parry the Fury Swipes. "I still hold the advantage in strength and stamina. You can't possibly win."

"That's right, let your ego take control." Light said under his breath. "It will be your undoing."

Once it became clear that his Fury Swipes were no longer making contact, Light broke off the attack and the two combatants began a fierce staredown. Mach stood confidently at one end of the lake while an obviously worn Light stood at the other, panting heavily.

"Time to use a technique I just picked up." Light declared. "Saotome School Special attack: Howl of the Demon Dog!"

"New technique." Mach replied. "That's just the useless technique that moron tried to use on me."

"Hey!" Genma cried.

"You don't get what I'm trying to say here do you?" Light said calmly. "I don't even have to use good techniques in order to defeat you."

"Grr. I'll KILL you!" Mach yelled as he once again rushed in to attack Light.

As Mach angrily swung his fists at Light, Light reflected on the irony of what had just occurred. _The purpose of the Howol of the Demon Dog is to make the enemy angry and make mistakes. Most of the time it is utterly useless but it's because of it's uselessness that it was able to succeed here._

With his anger clouding his judgement, Mach was unable to land any solid hits on Light and was instead forced onto the defensive. _I have to regain my advantage. _Mach thought. _I need to get rid of the water._ The next opportunity, Mach created some distance between himself and Light and prepared his next move.

"You showed me a new technique so in return, I'll show you a new one of mine. Solarbeam!"

Mach then launched a huge beam of energy a short distance from the surface of the lake, parting the water. Light was able to dodge the Solarbeam but couldn't dodge Mach's next attack. With the water parted, Mach could utilize his speed to its full potential and was pummeling Light with a Close Combat even as the lake's water crashed back to normal around them.

"That looked like it took a lot of energy." Light said, still trying to provoke Mach while parrying some of his blows.

"It was worth it just to be able to do this!"

Suddenly Mach changed his attack pattern. Instead of trying to attack Light from various angles, he began to strike at one spot continuously with increasing intensity.

"Can't think of anywhere else to hit?" Light yelled as he was pushed back by another one of Mach's many punches.

"Nope." Mach replied. "I'm hitting exactly where I want to. Time to make my play. Sky Uppercut!"

The next punch launched by Mach had much more power than any of his previous attacks and launched Light into the air.

_No. _Light thought as he finally realized what Mach had been planning. When Light came crashing to the ground, the force of the impact was enough to break his hastily made back brace and leaving him sprawling in the water at the complete mercy of Mach.

With his opponent incapacitated, Mach took his time walking over to his body in order to gloat.

"I've done it! I knew I could do it!" Mach exclaimed. "I have defeated the head of the beast. With Light gone, the New Age Alliance will fall and I will have claimed my rightful place in history."

Mach then began to hit Light with all of his strongest attacks like Drain Punch and Mach Punch.

"It's over Light." he said as he stopped his onslaught. "When I return to the city I'm going to give the order to begin the attack on Fallarbor. You lose."

As Mach began to walk away, Light said "Is that what you think?"

"Of course, I've beaten you within an inch of your life. I'm clearly the winner."

"As long as I can still fight, there is a chance for a comeback. Now, Thunderbolt!"

"AHHH" Mach screamed as the lake carried the current of the electricity all around his body.

"You may be able to absorb electricity sent directly at you, but looks like you have trouble when you're being assaulted from all directions."

"Ahh" Genma said, not impressed by Light's explanation but of the number of perfectly roasted fish appearing at the surface of the lake.

"I can still win." Mach said desperately, as he grit his teeth and raised his fist once more and walked slowly but steadily toward his defenseless opponent. Just as he reached Light and was in range to throw his punch, Mach fell unconscious.

_I did it. _Light thought. _A little too close for comfort, but I did it. Time for a little rest._

Light then fell unconscious himself, leaving Genma to carry Light, Mach and a sackful of fish back to Fortree City.

**Scene Change**

Light awoke two days later in a medical facility in Fortree.

"Where am I?" He asked groggily. "What happened after I passed out."

"I'll tell you what happened." Genma replied in a huff. "I had to carry both you and Mach's sorry asses back to Fortree by myself. Do you have any idea what you two weigh?"

"Sorry, we both have a lot of muscle on our frame, it's what makes us good fighters. Speaking of which, where is Mach?"

"He regained consciousness yesterday. He gave the order for his troops to retreat from Fortree and left for deep Pokemon territory."

"Any parting words?"

"Only this, he said that while he was powerful, there are much more powerful enemies lurking in Hoenn alone."

"A cryptic warning. I would expect nothing less from Mach for his parting words." Light said. " But, Congratulations Commander Genma, this city is now yours."

"Thank you Light." Genma replied. "As my first act as Commander I'm going to request some troops from the NAA."

"Really so soon?" Light replied confused.

"Yeah 'so soon'. We're the only ones in the city right now." Genma cried. "The rest of the NAA doesn't know you won the battle or the deal we made."

"That's right! I have to fill the others in." Light said. "If you could just hand me my communicator and step outside for just a moment."

"Of course." Genma said as he complied with the order and left the room.

"This is Light reporting in. Can anyone hear me?"

"Light!" Came a trio of voices from the other side obviously belonging to Momo, Nate and Grunt.

"What have you been doing for the past couple of days? The entire Alliance was getting worried." Momo asked.

"Sorry, the fight with Mach took longer than expected and knocked me out of commission for a couple of days otherwise I would have called sooner."

"So? Don't leave us in suspense man, Did you win?" Nate broke in.

"It was a rocky start, but Mach has been defeated and Fortree is now ours."

"Yeah!" All three leuitenants said into their communicators. Light could also hear Hi-Fives being given in celebration.

"However.." Light began.

"However is never a good way to start a sentence after giving someone good news." Momo said, knowing bad news was coming.

"I made a deal during the battle with Mach to a third party that was integral to my victory."

"What didja promise them?." Grunt asked. "It can't be that bad."

"I promised Genma the command of Fortree City."

"Genma?!" Momo cried. "The same Genma we fought in Fallarbor Town? Can we even trust him?"

"I have that covered." Light replied. "All we have to do is send some powerful officers to keep him in line and one more thing as an insurance policy."

"What do we have to do?" Nate asked.

"Find his family." Light replied. "He seems scared to death of his wife. If we can locate his family we can hold that over his head and insure his loyalty."

"I guess that could work." Momo said, still pondered the implication of having their former enemy commanding s base in the NAA.

"Oh, I can't believe it took me this long to ask but how did the battle for Mauville go?"

"Mauville is now ours as well." Momo responded.

"Just like your battle it was a little rocky at first." Nate began.

"But I guess you could say we braved the elements." Grunt broke in.

The communicators all went dead silent for a few seconds.

"No. Just No." Nate said. "Not funny."

"I thought it was clever." Said Grunt.

"I don't understand." Light said confused.

"We'll explain it to you when you come to Mauville for the next strategy meeting." Momo said.

"OK. Sounds like a plan." Light responded. "I'll see you then."

**AN: Thus ends the Mach storyline, but fear not! the next storyline will explore the Battle for Mauville with another submitted OC!**

**Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter or to submit an OC of your own! I'm still accepting OC's and all the details are in chapter 10. Until next time!**


	16. Meanwhile

**Two Days ago: Mt. Chimney**

"I have to be going now." Light said. "I wish you all luck and Godspeed."

With everything having been said and the plan in place to take Mauville, Light activated his magnet lift technique and flew off toward Fortree City.

"Do you think he stands a chance?" Nate asked.

"If anyone stands a chance, it's him." Momo declared. "Now, we need to get the troops ready for tomorrow's attack. We march at 0800 hours, got that?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Nate and Grunt replied in unison.

**The following day outside Mauville**

"OK boss, we're just outside the city." Grunt said. "How long until we attack?"

"It's only 11:40 so we have another 20 minutes before we make our move." Momo replied.

"Are you sure that it's OK for us to be this early?" Nate asked. "Remember what happened at Mt. Chimney?"

"I've made sure to grill into each and every soldiers head the protocols for this mission. Without Light here we can't afford a mishap like Mt. Chimney especially given how little information we have about the commander here."

The bulk of the human forces sent to fight in the Battle for Mt. Chimney were sent from Mauville City, as it is the closest held city to the volcano. Mauville's own commander was even sent to coordinate their effort against the Pokemon.

After reporting that Light's technique disabled the entirety of his forces with a single electrical blast, the commander was stripped of his rank and someone new was put into command. Since they were just promoted, little was known about the new commander other than the fact that she was a female AK pilot and a long time veteran of the human military.

"OK everyone, it's almost time to attack." Momo said trying to emulate Light. "I know there are a lot of unknown quantities associated with Mauville right now but we have the upper hand with our victory at Mt. Chimney and the bulk of their forces being destroyed there. If we play it safe and fight like we always do, victory should be ours. Now prepare to attack!"

"YEAH!" many of the soldiers yelled, in response to their leader's speech.

"And everyone.." Momo began, dropping the 'Light' act, "Good Luck."

"It's twelve o' clock people!" Grunt yelled eagerly. "Let's blow some stuff up."

"Is that all you think about?" Nate replied following his comrade into battle.

"No." Grunt responded, oblivious to the joke Nate had just made, "I also like shootin' things as well."

"Enough small talk guys." Momo cut in. "Focus on the battle."

From there the battle commenced with both sides going at it with everything they had. At first both the NAA and the humans were evenly matched, but once the battle began to wear on, the advantage of numbers that the NAA possessed became more pronounced.

After two hours of hard battling, Grunt asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Hey, any idea where the Commander might be?"

"I don't know." Momo answered truthfully. "I'm surprised she has been able to keep herself hidden for this long. Nate you have any ideas?"

"Maybe." He replied as he cut through yet another Knight that had come near. "I've been picking up some weird signals from our forces in the western part of town."

"What kind of weird signals?" Momo asked.

"Rapidly fluctuating temperatures and spotty communication mostly but I think it's the only lead we have."

"OK. Nate, Grunt come with me over to the western portion of town. We'll all check it out."

"All three of us?" Grunt exclaimed. "Isn't that overkill?"

"This, coming from the guy who uses a giant rocket launcher as his primary weapon?" Nate remarked sarcastically.

"Maybe it is overkill." Momo replied. "But we have next to no information on this commander and I'd rather play things a little on the safe side so yes, all three of us are going."

As the three of them made their way to the western end of town, defeating enemies along the way, the sky began to turn darker, giving the city an ominous air.

"This can't be good." Nate said.

"What makes ya say that?" Grunt asked. "Is it the dark sky or the relative ease of this attack?"

"Both." He responded.

As the leaders of the NAA approached their destination, they observed a lone AK surrounded by clouds vigorously attacking a squad of their allies through the use of both fire and lightning.

"Grunt, Nate, I'm pretty sure that's the commander." Momo said quickly taking charge of the situation. "You two distract her while I get that squad out of here."

All three of them raced to protect the squad of Pokemon who they called their allies. Momo ran directly to the group and began using her energy manipulation technique to absorb the destructive attacks. Meanwhile, Grunt and Nate began a light attack barrage on the enemy pilot and slowly lured her attention away from the squad she was attacking to her more pressing threat.

"Why are you helping them?" the enemy pilot said with a cold sharp tone, her roughly cut black hair accentuating the effect by covering her eyes.

"They're our allies, that's why." Nate responded, dumbfounded by the question.

"Their kind as killed so many of us." She responded once again. "It would sicken me to work with such barbaric creatures."

"Hey!" Nate responded. "Just 'cause some Pokemon have done some terrible things doesn't mean our allies have done anything.."

"BORING!" Grunt broke in, itching for some more action. "So are you the commander of this here city?"

"Yes." The enemy pilot responded. "I am the newly promoted commander of Mauville City, Tara."

"That's great an all but your troops have basically been wiped out." Grunt said in a matter of fact manner. "So are you going to surrender or do I get to have some fun?"

"I would never surrender to the likes of you." Tara replied coldly. "Those who ally themselves with those savages don't deserve to call themselves human anymore!"

"That's going a bit far don't you think?" Nate asked.

"All the more reason to stomp her into the ground!" Grunt replied. He pulled out a machine gun and began his assault on the enemy commander. But before the bullets could reach their target, they melted in mid air.

"You think you can beat me?" Tara said suddenly brimming with anger. "You can't even touch me?"

"Maybe he can't but I can!" Nate said rushing in with his Sword Resonance active.

"You aren't my concern now." Tara replied. "Go Away!"

With that, a blast of cold air suddenly manifested and stopped Nate in his tracks. While Nate was trying to break free of her attack, Tara began to form a cloud of icicles around her and launched them at Nate and Grunt simultaneously.

"Dude, I'm gonna need some help here." Nate said, still struggling to escape the stream of freezing air.

"No prob man." Grunt replied and began to shoot down any icicles that were approaching his comrade.

Another voice then broke over their communicators saying "Good teamwork out there guys but stay aware of your surroundings. Grunt you have incoming projectiles at your six and ten."

"Got it boss lady." Grunt replied and proceeded to dodge one set of icicles while shooting the others down.

"Nate use a Sonicboom and break up the air around you and you'll be able to escape."

"Good idea Momo!" Nate replied and put the idea into motion, ending Tara's onslaught.

With her allies safe from harm, Momo appeared on the battlefield and launched a Leaf Storm at her unsuspecting quarry.

"Ahh." Tara cried as the attack made contact. Quickly recovering she asked. "So is this your leader?"

"So what if it is?" Grunt replied.

"How can you allow yourselves to be subservient to one of Them?" She asked.

"That's because Momo is nice." Nate replied. "Contrary to the opinion of the human military, not all Pokemon are evil. Some are genuinely good people."

"Good people!? GOOD PEOPLE!?" Tara yelled, the air heating around her. "Would good people attack a defenseless town for no reason?!"

"Oh God." Nate said in disbelief.

"It was in the early part of the war," She began, "Before the intense militarization of towns. I lived in Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh Region. One day out of the blue, Pokemon forces came and attacked our village, completely destroying it. Women, children, armed, unarmed were all killed by those monsters. I was only able to survive by hiding in the nearby ruins until a retreating force of humans took me in. Since that day, I have devoted myself to destroying the Pokemon and making them pay for what happened on that day."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Momo broke in, "But killing the many won't bring back the few that you lost."

"Don't lecture me on morals you scum!" Tara spat and proceeded to launch a barrage of fire balls at Momo, which were easily absorbed.

"Your AK allows you to turn your emotions into weapons doesn't it?" Momo said calmly.

"How did you figure that out?" Tara replied.

"Your AK was still giving off a large amount of power even while you were talking about your past. Nate, Grunt pay attention to her mood and it will help to predict the type of move she is going to use."

"All of that and you aren't even going to fight me? Just gonna sick your dogs on me like some evil mastermind?" The air temperature continued to rise, "You're just proving my point here."

"No, we'll prove you wrong using our teamwork! Go get 'er guys"

"Yes Maam" Both Grunt and Nate replied before hopping right back into action.

"Grunt, launch a rocket to distract her." Momo commanded. "While she's dazed, Nate use some of your sound based attacks on her. Since sound waves travel faster in high temperatures, you shouldn't miss."

As Grunt's rocket exploded against the wall of heat that developed around Tara, Nate launched an equivalent of Uproar, reeking major damage against their foe.

"You think a simple combination will stop me? Face one of my ultimate attacks, Never ending Desert Sun!"

The wall of heat that had previously been surrounding Tara exploded outwards and began to encompass the entire battlefield.

As Nate was knocked backwards by the sheer force of the attack, Momo yelled into the communicator, "Grunt, it's your turn, go on the offensive!"

"I'm trying boss but my machine isn't responding."

"What?!"

"Allow me to explain." Tara broke in, "I've just super heated the air so that the resistance of the wiring in your Knight, is too high to function. In addition to that, the machine itself will soon begin melting in the ground leaving the pilot only two options: die of dehydration, since he's probably sweating up a storm in there or die from contact with the superheated metal around him. Face it, its probably game over for him."

"NO!" Momo cried. "Nate, up the intensity of your attacks, if we can't stop her soon, Grunt is going to die!"

"We'll stop her, don't worry." Nate replied, trying to calm his commander down.

With Grunt out of commission and nearing death, Momo joined the fray and began to attack Tara with everything she had: Iron Tails, Leaf Blades, even Pound attacks but nothing seemed to get through her guard.

"Wow, you really can't stand the thought of losing can you?" Tara said, dodging a Dragon Tail attack. "You're really riled up right now."

"I'm not angry about losing." Momo replied angrily. "I'm angry that your forcing my comrade to undergo a slow and painful death!"

"You can drop the act sister. Your other dog is out of earshot. Besides its just what he deserves for working with one of you."

This statement caused what little control Momo had left to disappear and she began a renewed and even more furious assault on the enemy AK which was uninterrupted until Grunt said. "Hey guys, if you're going to save me, you better do it soon. I think I'm running out of time."

"You're gonna be fine buddy." Nate said trying to cheer up his friend with a hollow reassurance.

"Na, I'm pretty sure that when you start seeing a dancing Mariachi Band of water bottles, you're pretty close to death. It's been real guys."

"No, Grunt!" Momo cried before being struck by Tara due to her break in concentration.

"Looks like your buddy is finally kicking the bucket, my only regret is that it wasn't you." Tara said menacingly.

"Ironically, I had the same thought." Momo replied, nearly in tears. "Now, Mega Drain!"

As the temperature began to drop a few degrees, Tara picked up on her strategy. "You plan to absorb all of the energy from the air, good luck with that."

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it. I just need a little more power. Giga Drain!"

With the increased power intake of Giga Drain, the temperature of the air began to drop at a noticeable rate until it reached normal levels and Momo glowed a bright green with all of the excess energy.

"How did you..?" Tara began.

"The will to help one's friends can make even the impossible, possible. Nate check on Grunt for me."

"You did all this for a human?!" Tara exclaimed as storm clouds began to swirl behind her.

"He's hangin' on by a thread but he's still with us. It's a good thing you lowered the temperature when you did, otherwise Grunt would surely be a goner right now." Nate reported in.

"Good now let me finish this. Solarbeam!"

Momo poured all of the absorbed energy from the Never ending Desert Sun into this attack in the hopes of ending the battle right there but fate had other plans. Before reaching its target, Tara yelled, "You did all this for a human, it doesn't make sense. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" and the storm clouds that had swirling behind her condensed into a cocoon with her at the center creating a torrential rainfall that began to engulf the city.

"We'll be swept away at this rate!" Nate said.

"Tell.. everyone to.. retreat into a building." Momo replied, winded after her large exertion of strength.

"Yes Maam. All troops are to retreat into a nearby building at once! We're being put under siege by torrential rainfall. Retreat and await further orders!"

**AN: Here's a new chapter..but it's not like I wrote it for you or anything baka. But seriously here's a new chapter with action, suspense and a new OC submitted by one of you! Thank You PsychicEevee0103 for the submission of Tara. Next chapter will bring the end of the battle with Tara and then we will reunite the entirety of the main cast. Until next time, feel free to review or leave an OC of your own.**

**PS: The next new chapter may take a while to write as I have decided to go back and reboot chapters 2-5 to increase their quality and/or at the very least switch them to third person POV. Thanks for understanding.**


	17. Too Many Feels!

**AN: Readers beware, swearing reappears this Chapter. Also see the end of the Chapter for updated news regarding OCs.**

Two days had passed since the beginning of Tara's one woman siege of Mauville. So far the NAA hadn't suffered any casualties from the siege by utilizing the resources already stored in the base. Momo's original plan was to wait out the siege until Light returned from Fortree City, at which point he would easily defeat their emotionally unstable opponent but no word had come from Light since leaving Mt. Chimney. Since it was unheard of for a single one on one match to go on for that long, many of the troops were beginning to assume the worst. Beginning to accept the fact that Light may have been killed by Mach, Momo has called a meeting with Nate and Grunt to discuss a plan.

"Let's get right down to business. Nate what have you learned about Tara's machine from the records kept here?" Momo asked.

"Her machine is called the _Feeling Frenzy_, and as you predicted, turns her emotions into weapons."

"Why are we talking about her machine?" Grunt whined while nursing yet another bottle of water. "What about my machine? That crazy bitch melted my beautiful _Giovanni_. I worked so hard to tune it just to my liking."

"I could care less about the machine Grunt." Momo replied. "We were able to get you out of there just in time."

"Yeah dude,you were so dehydrated you're lucky to be alive." Nate broke in.

"Tell you what, we'll give you first dibs on any machine available from our acquisitions here. Will that satisfy you?" Momo said trying to appease her lieutenant.

"Fine.." Grunt replied, still unhappy about having lost his personal machine. "Now how are we going to get revenge."

"All we have to do is wait for Light." Nate replied. "Once he gets here, victory will be ours for sure."

"I'm just going to say what has been on everyone's mind, what if Light doesn't come back?" Momo asked. "We have to have a contingency to get out of this mess."

"I already told you your contingency." Nate argued, clearly in denial. "Light'll be back. He hasn't failed us before and he won't fail us now."

"There are three of us, so let's take a vote like we used to. Should we wait for Light or fight ourselves? I vote we fight."

"I vote we continue to wait."

"Well Grunt, what about you?" Momo asked.

"I have all the confidence in the world in Light but I want in on beatin' this chick." Grunt replied.

"So it's settled then." Momo announced. "Let's get down to business. How do we get past that cocoon and what do we know about emotions?

**A few hours later**

After careful deliberation, and quite a few more votes, the three leading members of the NAA were finally able to settle on a plan to take on Tara. Only the three of them were going to participate in the mission, following Light's philosophy of leading by example. Each of them were waiting in the hangar from which they would be launching their assault.

"Are you guys ready to start?" Momo asked, eager to end the battle once and for all.

"Give Grunt another minute. He's having a field day here with all of these potential new rides."

Grunt was running frantically from one Knight to another, carefully inspecting each element while simultaneously fanboying over their destructive capabilities.

"Oooo. This one has guns mounted on the shoulders, but, Ooo this one has thrusters and a shotgun. So many choices."

"Grunt, how about hurrying it up?" Nate called. "The commander wants to start the mission."

"Give me a minute." He responded as his eyes found a lock to another room that they had overlooked. Breaking the lock with a nearby wrench, the door opened and Grunt called out "Found it!"

As Grunt returned to his battle ready comrades, they were taken aback at the monstrosity that he had found. The Knight Grunt had confiscated stood a good foot taller than most normal models and was painted jet black. Its intimidating stature was only furthered by the vast array of weapons it had available, including a large railgun on one shoulder, two submachine guns at the sides and a hidden cannon on the torso.

"Where did you find that thing?" Nate asked.

"It was hidden in the back." Grunt responded. "I think it belonged to the base's former commander."

"Glad you found one to your liking." Momo said. "Let's go!"

With no more time to waste, the three charged out into the pouring rain to meet their enemy.

As lightning crashed around them Momo said. "I'll cover you and absorb the lightning. Get rid of that cocoon!"

"Can do!" Nate replied. "Resonate!"

Nate then began to release sound waves matching the resonance frequency of water, in the hopes of evaporating the cloud surrounding Tara. At first, nothing appeared to be happening but after a minute, the cloud began to visibly destabilize and the flashes of lightning began to focus on Nate.

"It's not working Momo!" Nate cried over yet another crack of lightning. "The cloud is reforming quicker than I can resonate it away."

"How 'bout addin' a little brute force to your attack?" Grunt suggested, obviously hinting at letting him use one of his new toys on the cloud.

"How are you going to use your guns to get rid of a cloud?" Nate asked.

"Wait a minute." Momo replied. "That might just work! If you can destabilize the cloud enough so that Grunt can fire through it, he might be able to hit Tara.."

"And break her out of this emotional state!" Nate finished. "Ready bud?"

"I'm always ready to shoot some shit." Grunt replied.

"OK. Resonate!"

Sound waves once again flew from Nate's AK and began to resonate with the water molecules surrounding Tara. Once the lightning strikes began to fire more rapidly and accurately at their location, Grunt made his move.

"Railgun, firing!"

As the shot neared its target everyone silently hoped that it would do the job. Once it reached the cloud cocoon, it disappeared inside and soon flew out the other side.

"Fire at the center!" Momo cried excitedly, knowing that the plan was going to work.

"K, sorry about that, I'm not used to firing a railgun." Grunt replied. "Fire in the hole!"

Another shot flew toward the still destabilized cloud, only this time after disappearing, it pushed their target out with it.

"All right!" Momo cried, "Push the attack!"

Slightly dazed by the surprise attack, Tara said "You'd stoop so low as to launch a surprise attack when your opponent is having an emotional crisis. You really are scum."

"That doesn't really apply to you." Nate replied, charging with sword in hand. "Your emotional crisis is a deadly weapon."

As Tara's temper rose, the clouds around them faded, only to be replaced by a nearly oppressive heat.

While Tara was distracted by Nate's charge, Grunt took the opportunity to ask, "You want me ta head back now, in case she uses that Desert Sun attack?"

"Na, you wanted revenge so take it." Momo replied, "Besides, I'm pretty sure she won't be using that technique this go around."

"All right! Time to dual wield." Pulling out his two submachine guns, Grunt went to join the fray, Momo close behind.

"I've held off your entire force for nearly three days now!" Tara cried as she pelted Nate with fire. "What makes you three think you have a chance against me?"

"Because we're fighting for something important." Nate replied, blocking the incoming attacks with Sword Resonance. "We're fighting for.."

"We're fighting to avenge _Giovanni_!" Grunt cried. "Nate, let me have a crack!"

"Who the hell is Giovanni?" Tara asked.

As soon as Nate was clear, Grunt began to fire both of his guns at their mutual enemy. Most of the shots were simply thrown off target using wind but the few that did make it through were dealt with using the intense heat that had been coalescing around Tara since her awakening.

"Who is _Giovanni_? WHO IS _GIOVANNI?_" Grunt cried, intensifying his assault by adding the occasional railgun shot. "_Giovanni _is the one you destroyed with your Desert whatever last time we fought."

"I don't remember killing anyone with that attack." Tara replied, trying to piece it all together. "The only thing I did break was your.."

Once all of the pieces fell into place, Tara began bawling over in laughter to the point at which even Grunt stopped his attacks.

"Oh, this is just too precious." Tara said, barely able to contain her laughter. "You're doing all this because I broke your Knight! How simpleminded can you get? HAHAHA"

"Don't mock him!" Momo replied, jumping into action to defend her comrade, "He isn't fighting for the machine, but what it represents!"

"He is?"

"I am?"

Both Nate and Grunt looked at each other in confusion. Ignoring them, Momo continued.

"It isn't about losing the machine; it's about losing the tools needed to fight against what this world has deemed as the norm."

"And I suppose you're going to try and do something about it?" Tara replied sarcastically, blocking Momo's onslaught of Iron Tails and Leaf Blades.

"Yes, we are." Momo declared, ending her assault. "Together with Light, the New Age Alliance is going to turn this world on its head, creating a new world in which humans and Pokemon alike feel safe and can trust one another."

"Trust, TRUST?" Tara yelled. "How can you talk about trust when you don't even have it in your own ranks!?"

"We trust each other with our lives!" Nate broke in. "All of us here would gladly give our own lives for those of our comrades."

"I don't doubt the convictions of anyone here; it's your leader I'm talking about. He doesn't even trust you enough to tell you his real name!"

"It's not his name, but his actions that matter!" Momo replied.

"Keep telling yourself that sister, but if I were you, I wouldn't be following someone who hides his face and past from his closest followers."

"It's a good thing I'm not you then. Nate, Grunt, resume your attack!"

"OK. Time to turn the volume up on this thing!" Nate said before unleashing a slew of Sonicbooms from his speakers.

"I just love shooting me some crazy psycho bitches!" Grunt cried, firing his guns once more.

Feeling quite pleased at her attempt to shake her enemy's faith in Light, Tara was able to easily counter each of the attacks thrown her way.

"We've come too far to back down now." Momo cried, joining the attack with a Bullet Seed of her own. "We take Mauville today!"

"You weren't able to take this city from me two days ago and you won't today either! It's time to end this. Never Ending Desert Sun!"

"Get ready!" Momo yelled.

The temperature slowly began to rise around Tara, stopping each attack in their tracks, however it soon became apparent that the technique was not working as it should and the temperature soon leveled off.

"Why isn't it working?" Tara cried through clenched teeth, trying to raise her temper further.

"Keep up the attack boys!" Momo commanded before walking slowly toward her enemy. "Your attack won't work because you've felt too much."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tara replied.

"You've been awake for nearly three days straight and have been having intense emotions for a good portion of that time. The human body can only be pushed so far. You're experiencing emotional burn out."

As Momo continued, Nate and Grunt's attacks began to penetrate Tara's defenses.

"Right now you're realizing that your emotions aren't burning as intensely as they once were. Soon you'll go completely numb and lose any power you have left along with your feelings."

The rest of the battle unfolded just as Momo had explained, Tara's burnout soon became so severe that she lost her ability to feel any emotion and was swiftly defeated by Nate and Grunt.

"You planned this didn't you?" Tara asked, sprawled on the ground exhausted.

"It wasn't my original intention to draw the battle out this long but once we learned of your AK's ability and were put under siege, I saw no other option."

"Yeah, that's what you deserve for badmouthing Light!" Grunt added.

"Ah yes your fearless leader." Tara began as other NAA soldiers arrived to take her away. "Mark my words: You may trust him, but he doesn't trust you. Ask him about his past when he returns, I bet he'll find a way to change the subject or avoid it altogether. Mark my words, MARK THEM, HAHAHA!"

With that, Tara was carried out of sight, leaving the NAA's top three officers to ponder her words.

"Do you think what she said was true?" Nate asked.

"It doesn't matter." Momo replied. "We haven't heard from Light since he left for Fortree, odds are he's dead. We don't even have to think about her last words."

Each of them then turned to the troops and began repairing the city for their use. About a day later they received Light's message.

"This is Light reporting in. Can anyone hear me?"

"Light!" Momo, Nate and Grunt responded simultaneously.

"What have you been doing for the past couple of days? The entire Alliance was getting worried." Momo asked.

"Sorry, the fight with Mach took longer than expected and knocked me out of commission for a couple of days otherwise I would have called sooner."

"So? Don't leave us in suspense man, Did you win?" Nate broke in.

"It was a rocky start, but Mach has been defeated and Fortree is now ours."

"Yeah!" All three leuitenants said into their communicators. As they began to give High-fives to one another, Light continued.

"However.." Light began.

"However is never a good way to start a sentence after giving someone good news." Momo said, knowing bad news was coming.

"I made a deal during the battle with Mach to a third party that was integral to my victory."

"What didja promise them?." Grunt asked. "It can't be that bad."

"I promised Genma the command of Fortree City."

"Genma?!" Momo cried. "The same Genma we fought in Fallarbor Town? Can we even trust him?"

"I have that covered." Light replied. "All we have to do is send some powerful officers to keep him in line and one more thing as an insurance policy."

"What do we have to do?" Nate asked.

"Find his family." Light replied. "He seems scared to death of his wife. If we can locate his family we can hold that over his head and insure his loyalty."

"I guess that could work." Momo said, still pondered the implication of having their former enemy commanding s base in the NAA.

"Oh, I can't believe it took me this long to ask but how did the battle for Mauville go?"

"Mauville is now ours as well." Momo responded.

"Just like your battle it was a little rocky at first." Nate began.

"But I guess you could say we braved the elements." Grunt broke in.

The communicators all went dead silent for a few seconds.

"No. Just No." Nate said. "Not funny."

"I thought it was clever." Said Grunt.

"I don't understand." Light said confused.

"We'll explain it to you when you come to Mauville for the next strategy meeting." Momo said.

"OK. Sounds like a plan." Light responded. "I'll see you then."

Turning off the communicator, Momo began to ponder the ramifications of their victory.

_We've taken four bases back from the two biggest powers, but at what cost?_

Content to let that question wait for later, Momo walked over and joined in her comrades celebration of their simultaneous victories.

**AN: I'm back fajits and with a new chapter to boot! This chapter both ends the 'divide and conquer' storyline and is going to set some serious stuff up for the future. Also if you haven't noticed, Chapters 2-4 are now updated and the entire story is now 3rd person POV! Check them out if you haven't and leave a review letting me know what you think!**

**-Now, regarding OCs. I've done some thinking and have successfully(I believe) planned out the remainder of Pokemon New Age. Listed are going to be the cities to come in the order they appear, along with a couple extra slots I'm going to keep a secret. Same rules apply, simply send me a message or leave a review with your character's name and backstory. **

**Human Knights(like Grunt's) are based off Code Geass' Knightmare Frames and the AKs(like Nate's or Tara's) are based off of Infinite Stratos' IS Units.**

**Available Slots**

**Mt. Pyre- Humans. NO SUBMISSIONS, FILLED BY AUTHOR!**

**Slateport- Pokemon. NO SUBMISSIONS, FILLED BY AUTHOR!**

**Verdanturf- Pokemon. FILLED!**

**Petalburg- Human. FILLED!**

**Character 1(Would appear around Mt. Pyre)- Possible love interest for Light? I'm still not sure. FILLED!**

**Character 2(Would appear in the Third Arc, which begins after Petalburg). FILLED!**

**Character 3- Human(Would appear later in the Third Arc)**

**Character 4- Pokemon (Would appear later in the third arc)**

**Thanks in advance for the submissions!**


	18. Reorganization

The day after receiving Light's message, officers were sent to Fortree City to both man the base and keep Genma in line. However, still seriously injured, it was another week before Light was able to limp back to Mauville and meet with his comrades. After a quick overview of their respective battles, the leaders of the NAA set a meeting for the following day to discuss their plans for the future.

"Let's call this meeting to order!" Light began, sitting uncomfortably with a brace still around his back. "First I would like to congratulate you all on your successful liberation of Mauville."

"Yeah we really showed those guys what we're made of!" Grunt replied happily

"The rest of us would also like to congratulate you on single-handedly liberating Fortree." Momo said.

"I wish I could say that I did it alone, but not even I am able to defeat an enemy commander without some help."

"About that," Nate broke in, "Why'd ya team up with Genma of all people? Surely there must have been another way."

"There wasn't another way." Light explained. "Even if I had been able to defeat Mach alone, Genma would have stepped in and defeated me. Rather than try to defeat two foes, I enticed Genma to our side."

"Don't worry about him Nate." Momo replied. "Based on what Light has told us and what I've found out on my own, Genma has nowhere else to go. He can't return home and he's a laughingstock in the Pokemon military. We were his only option as well."

"OK, on to our second order of business." Light said. "How is our recruitment process progressing? With two new bases to occupy, we're in desperate need of troops."

"Even with our recent successes, we're running a skeleton crew at each one of our occupied town." Momo answered. "Recruitment has increased the last couple of weeks but training them will still take quite some time."

"Give Scarlett free reign over any recruits she thinks may be worthwhile teachers." Light declared. "We need as many troops as we can as quick as possible."

"Are you planning another attack?" Nate asked.

"Another offensive is imminent. However, we need to deal with the problems we face inside our sphere of influence before we can go and extend it further."

The topic of internal issues brought back Tara's parting words to Momo's mind. After listening to Light and Nate debate ways to increase the efficiency of their training regimen, she spoke up.

"I'd like to address another internal issue that I feel has gone overlooked."

"Very well Momo." Light responded. "What is the issue you wish to discuss?"

"Trust."

"Hmm?" Light hummed inquisitively.

"The entire New Age Alliance trusts you with their lives and yet some feel that trust doesn't go both ways." Momo explained.

"Is this because of what that chick Tara said?" Grunt broke in.

"You shouldn't listen to everything the enemy says." Light replied. "There is no doubt that I trust everyone with my life as well."

"If you trust us, then it shouldn't be a problem for you to tell us your name."

"I told you the moment we met that names are unimportant. It's one's actions that matter."

"That's fine." Momo replied "If you don't want to tell us your name, at least tell us something about your past, anything!"

"OK. I tore down my past self so that I could be rebuilt into something that could effectively lead a resistance against the major powers." Light answered

"That's not what I meant!" Momo cried in frustration. "Entrust us with your past before you tore it away."

Sighing, Light shifted his position in the chair and replied with sorrow. "I was a nobody. There is nothing To tell you."

"Momo, lay off the guy." Nate said, feeling sorry for Light. "He's done what none of us could and led a successful rebellion. When he's ready, he'll open up to us."

Unsure as to whether Light was telling the truth or had simply backed her into a corner she sat back down and simply thought to herself. _I hope your right Nate, for all our sake._

"Boss, where are we attackin' next?" Grunt asked.

"Eager for the next battle are we?" Light replied. "I don't suspect we'll be launching an attack for a while but when we do, I think we need a target that will give us access to the sea."

"So Verdanturfs out." Nate said. "But why are we going to the sea?"

"For commerce, of course."

"What?!" Momo cried. "We're in the middle of a war and you want to start trade?!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I phrased that poorly. What I meant is that we can receive supplies from overseas." Light explained. "By opening up a passage to the sea, we will be able to receive refugees from other regions, some of which will be willing to fight with us, along with supplies and other materials essential to the war effort."

"If you're looking for a port, Slateport is the city to attack." Momo replied. "Lilycove was burned to ashes in the early part of the war and has been abandoned ever since."

"While it is true that Slateport would be the logical target to pursue if we wanted to open trade quickly, I believe there is another option."

"What other option is there?" Nate asked. "The only two active ports in Hoenn are the ones in Slateport and Verdanturf, controlled by the Pokemon and humans respectively."

"They may be the only active ports but there are other cities that border the sea." Light responded. "If we are willing to put in a little extra work, I think we can gain two ports for the price of one."

"Lay it on us." Grunt broke in excitedly. "What's the play boss?"

"I believe that our next target should be Mt. Pyre." Light responded bluntly.

"How will taking Mt. Pyre give us two ports?" Momo asked, still uncertain of Light's plan.

"It's quite simple actually." Light began. "As of now we control Mauville, one city that is connected to the sea. With a little work, we can create a port here in Mauville."

"But that new port wouldn't be viable unless we captured Mt. Pyre since they're located such that they could easily attack any incoming ships."

"Very perceptive Nate." Light replied. "Yes. The presence of Mt. Pyre as a human military base is essentially a blockade to any port we might create here in Mauville, which is why we should make it our priority to take that base."

"Then Mt. Pyre is the second port, right?" Grunt asked.

"Not quite." Light replied. "Even more work would have to be done in this case but I believe that the NAA could revitalize Lilycove and return it to its former economic glory."

"Those are some lofty goals." Momo said. "Do you really think we're capable of doing it?"

"It wasn't too long ago that a successful campaign against the major powers was considered impossible as well." Light responded, a smirk forming on his face, "If we can accomplish that, the task of revitalizing a city will be child's play."

"Yeah!" Grunt yelled happily. "When's the attack boss?"

"As we went over before, our manpower is quite low right now, so we need some time before lauching an attack of this scale. Not to mention that I'm not exactly in perfect fighting condition either." Light replied, referring to the brace on his back. "For now I think we should all split up and aid in the training of new troops in each of our new cities. Grunt, since Mauville has the largest capacity of Knights, you will remain here."

"Got it boss."

"Nate, the air space above Mt. Chimney would be perfect for training new AK pilots, you should report there."

"Roger that!"

"Momo, the forest around Fortree would be most beneficial to your Energy Manipulation ability. You could both train new Pokemon and keep a close eye on Genma."

"Sure thing Light, but what about you?"

"I will travel north to Fallarbor Town and do what I can to aid the training of new recruits there. In two months, all four of us should reconvene here and begin our assault on Mt. Pyre. Does that sound like an acceptable timetable?"

"Sounds good!" All three responded in unison.

"I'll see you all in two months then. Meeting adjourned."

**Elsewhere, in an undisclosed location**

In a dark room, hiding each of their faces, three men discuss the state of affairs of the war.

"I'll get right down to business. A new player has appeared in this struggle for supremacy." Said a tall, lanky gentleman (He will be referred to as Person 1). "The New Age Alliance."

"This is interesting." Replied a second man, who was much shorter and stockier than his counterpart (He will be referred to as Person 2) "Haven't we been trying to introduce a third player for quite some time? Who was able to accomplish this feat?"

"It was apparently a Pokemon going by the name of Light." Answered the third man, who was of medium height, wearing glasses (He will be referred to as Person 3).

"Light? Is that even a name?" Person 2 replied.

"It isn't. No one knows his real name or his past. He simply appeared out of nowhere nearly a month ago and has taken the Hoenn Region by storm." Person 3 responded.

"Thank you for bringing up Light." Person 1 cut in, "While his efforts have played into our hands, is he a threat to the system?"

"Those under him appear to believe he can work miracles, though I'm more inclined to believe it's more theatrics." Person 3 explained smugly, straightening his glasses.

"Perhaps we should put him under surveillance?" Person 2 suggested. "We can have an agent monitor his activity and report information back to us. Once we have more information, we can make a proper decision as to whether he is a threat to the system."

"Quite a cunning plan there, I will support it." Person 1 replied. "But who do we send to monitor him?"

"How about we send Her?" Person 3 suggested, adjusting his glasses so that the light reflected off of them.

"Her?!" Person 2 exclaimed, instantly knowing who Person 3 was referring to. "She couldn't even handle her last job properly."

"She now knows that we will not tolerate failure." Person 3 responded calmly, showing the other two a picture of a silver Eevee being viciously attacked by a Machamp.

"So its settled." Person 1 exclaimed. "Silver will be sent to monitor the New Age Alliance and report any information back to us. All that remains is how she will make contact."

"I have some ideas…" Person 3 said, as each of them turned to the image of the Eevee, Silver, being beaten and began to laugh.

**AN: Hiya everybody! Its been a while since we had a filler Chapter but this was really needed to set some things into motion for later in the Arc. Big thanks to PsychicEevee0103 for submitting another OC for Pokemon New Age: Silver the Eevee. What are Persons 1,2,3 planning, where will Silver make contact with the NAA? Leave a review as to your guess!**

**PS: Character Submissions are still ongoing. As of now only Character 1 has been filled (Silver). All of the other spots are still up for grabs! See Chapter 18 for details.**


	19. Seiging the Day Sort of

Two months have passed since the decision to rebuild the forces of the New Age Alliance. During this time very little occurred on the front lines. There were minor attempts to take back NAA territory in Fallarbor and Mauville, but both were easily dispelled and provided valuable battle experience to the new recruits.

Light, now fully healed, has called the entirety of the NAA army to Mauville to announce his battle plan for taking back Mt. Pyre. Standing atop a large building, Light began his speech to the troops

"Welcome back to Mauville everyone." He began. "Two months ago the NAA launched simultaneous attacks on both this city and Fortree, pulling off the greatest military feat by a third party since the start of this war. Now these victories were not without cost as a large number of our allies fell in these battles and I myself was wounded seriously. Let us take a moment to remember those we lost."

After a brief moment of silence, Light continued. "Today we honor their memory by undertaking another mission to further our great cause: An attack on Mt. Pyre."

The audience began to whisper amongst themselves until they were quieted by a wave of Light's hand.

"Many of you know the past of Mt. Pyre but for those who don't: Mt. Pyre was once a sacred place for Pokemon of the Hoenn region to pay respect to fallen comrades. This made it a priority target for the humans once the war began. Once it was captured, this sacred ground was desecrated with technology and its research. To this day, Mt. Pyre still receives the most advanced of the technology humans have to offer. I won't lie. This will be a tough battle but if we win we will both honor our fallen comrades and prove our dominance by facing the best technology has to offer and prevailing." Raising his voice for one final line, Light yelled, "Are you ready?!"

"YES SIR!" was the resounding reply.

"Good. Report to your squad leaders to receive further details, we leave in thirty minutes."

Stepping out of sight of the crowd, Light walked over to Grunt, Nate and Momo who were waiting for their information regarding the upcoming battle.

"You sure know how to rile up a crowd don't you Light?" Momo remarked. "Exciting the Pokemon by mentioning the destruction of sacred land and exciting the rest with the promise of extreme prestige if we win, nice job."

"We need everyone at their best." Light replied. "With our period of dormancy, many believe that the NAA has lost its edge. A large victory is needed to quiet our vocal opposition."

"So, how are we going to obtain this large victory?" Nate asked.

"The past two months of training troops is essential to my plan to take Mt. Pyre. Since it is an island, we can't take Mt. Pyre by normal means. Instead of fighting for it…"

"We're going to put it under siege." Momo finished.

"Exactly, we are going to cut off the supply flow to Mt. Pyre and force them to surrender. The best sieges require a large body of troops to both intimidate enemies and cut off supplies. While this may not be a bloody battle, it may take a while."

"Ahhh.." Grunt moaned at the lack of apparent destruction in Light's plan, "I wanted to blow some stuff up. I even finished replacing the railgun on my Knight with a rocket launcher."

"You may still get that chance." Light replied. "If we fail to intimidate them sufficiently with our forces, they may counterattack turning this into a bloody battle."

"Let's do our best to make sure it doesn't come to that OK?" Momo cut in, trying to steer the conversation away from the worst case scenario.

"Get ready to go. We'll be leaving in an hour for Mt. Pyre."

**The following day at the shores surrounding Mt. Pyre**

"Well we're here." Momo declared. "We made no secret about our arrival and yet the enemy hasn't made a move. I wonder why?"

"They're waiting to see what we do." Light said. "Grunt, pass a long a message to all troops to destroy any vessels that seem to be approaching Mt. Pyre."

"K boss."

"Nate, could you project my voice over your speakers?"

"No problem Light, but what for?"

"To open a channel of communication and give them a chance to surrender." Light said as Nate handed him a microphone. "Attention inhabitants of the Mt. Pyre military base! This is Light of the New Age Alliance. Your base has been completely surrounded and supplies cut off as we speak. We ask for your unconditional surrender of the base."

A couple minutes passed before a reply was received from the base. "We would never surrender this fortress to scum like you! Now tell your forces to retreat or we will be forced to open fire!"

_Crap. _ Light thought to himself. _They have more confidence in their base's defenses then I anticipated._

"What now Light?" Momo asked anxiously. "It has to be a bluff right?"

"We've come all this way. We can't retreat now." Light replied. "Prepare the troops for battle. Try to identify where forces may exit the bases and have our forces concentrate fire there. Looks like this is going to be bloody after all." Picking back up the mic, Light continued. "We will not retreat. We are prepared to launch.."

Light was then suddenly cut off by a large laser blast launched directly overhead.

"Holy crap!" Grunt yelled. "What the heck was that?"

"That was but a small glimpse of the power held within our base. Would you like to reconsider?"

"As I said before we are prepared to launch a full scale attack on this base and we won't hesitate to do so."

"Are you sure about this?" Momo asked. "The energy output in that thing is even greater than the chest cannon in Grunt's Knight."

"There's no going back now Momo." Light said while awaiting the enemy commander's reply.

"Very well then. We shall let the battle commence!"

Little more than a second later, hundreds of blasts like the one before began to rain down on the NAA forces.

"Forces scramble!" Light commanded as he launched a Shadow Ball Shield to block oncoming blasts. "AKs, get into the air. You'll have more mobility there!"

"So what's the backup plan boss?" Grunt asked.

_This is the other reason we waited for two months, to make sure I was healed enough to participate. _"Momo, can you absorb these things?"

"Their energy density is incredible but yeah I can absorb a couple and use Solarbeam to block more."

"Good. Here's the plan. Momo and I will block these blasts for you two. While the blasts are being launched try to find their origin and then fire. We can go on the offensive once we've taken out some of their defenses.

"Sounds good boss!" Both Nate and Grunt replied in short order.

And thus the battle commenced with the humans gaining a slight advantage in the North but the NAA holding strong in the South under the defensive shield of its two commanders, Light and Momo. Meanwhile, Nate and Grunt were systematically destroying the source of each blast one by one until almost all of the cannons on the southern side of the mountain were disabled.

"What's the status of our forces?" Light yelled while blocking yet another cannon blast.

"You two have been able to keep most of the southern forces safe," Nate replied, "But our forces to the North seem to be falling apart pretty fast..."

"Fire in the hole!" Grunt yelled from behind Nate at a charging AK.

"Add onto that that they've begun to send AKs out to fight us as well.. It doesn't look so good right now."

"Darn it." Light muttered under his breath. "Momo, how are you holding up? Can you keep up this makeshift shield?"

"I don't think I could make an assault on the HQ but I think I can keep protecting the troops." She replied promptly.

"OK then." Light said, deciding on a strategy. "All northern forces are to take the shortest available route to the southern side of Mt. Pyre. Momo, you and Nate go around the eastern side of the mountain and keep taking out those cannons. Grunt, you'll be giving me covering fire. I'm going to make a run at their base."

"We can go around the eastern side but what about the forces coming on the western side?" Asked a concerned Momo. "They'll be sitting ducks to those cannons!"

"There's nothing but water to the west." Light commented. "Grunt can't travel that way and if I simply shield our moving troops, I won't have enough power myself to launch an attack at their headquarters."

"But.."

"No buts." Light said, cutting Momo off. "This is a war! We're protecting as many as we can, but there are some things that even I am not capable of. This is one of those things. I'm sorry but everyone has been given orders! Grunt are you ready?"

"I'm firing away capt'n." Grunt replied, already firing his rocket launcher. Soon after Light launched into a headlong dash toward Mt. Pyre, leaving friend and foe in the dust.

Since Grunt was laying down suppressing fire, the enemy didn't pay much attention to Light. Only occasionally would one to try to confront him, only to be left in the dust soon afterwards. It wasn't until Light was well within the enemy's perimeter that he noticed something on the surface of the water coming for him.

_Am I seeing things or is that a Knight gliding across the water towards me? _Light thought to himself. Once the Knight began to launch energy blasts at him, Light's suspicions were confirmed. Taking evasive action, Light dove straight toward the water's surface until he was face to face with his attacker.

"OK. Who are you and what is the thing you're piloting?"

"You were able to dodge my attacks, very impressive but I would expect nothing less from the Leader of the New Age Alliance."

"You're dodging my question. Who are you?"

"If you're so eager to know, I am the commander of the Mt. Pyre installation: 24."

"I know I'm not one to talk but that's a pretty strange name you got there." Light replied, trying to get more information out of his combatant.

"I am named 24 because I am the 24th and first successful attempt to create a pilot capable of piloting this next generation of Knights, the _Frueds_"

"So you were.."

"Yes I was created for the sole purpose of piloting this machine. So there is no way I'm going to lose to the like of you!"

A small slit of metal then began to fold out of the arm of 24's Knight, forming a baton as he began to charge at Light.

"Fine. If you want to play that way, we can let our fists do the talking. Night Slash!"

With both combatants charging at high speeds, the sound of their initial collision resonated with a loud BOOM across the battlefield, after which both combatants began to strike at each other with their respective attacks.

_Crap. I'm too worn out for a prolonged battle like this. _Light thought to himself. Coming to the realization that his enemy had the upper hand, Light decided to break away from 24's assault and gained altitude. Once at a sufficient height, he began launching Shadow Balls in order to scout the true potential of the Freudian model Knight.

**Meanwhile**

"Move Move MOVE! We've got to outrun those.. GAHHH!"

Just as Momo had predicted, the retreating forces in the west were sitting ducks for the human's cannons without someone to shield them. Already in tatters, they were sustaining even further casualties.

"The last of the refugees have been sent out." Proclaimed a Golem pushing a boat off into the ocean. "What do we do now?"

Nearby, watching the battle with an intent gaze was an Eevee. Even though her fur was covered with mud, any onlooker could tell this Eevee was what the humans referred to as a 'shiny' silver Eevee.

"They've been under heavy fire for a while now." She stated turning to Golem. "I won't allow this needless sacrifice of life! Begin the mobilization of the troops!"

"OK, Commander!"

With her forces mobilizing behind her, Silver dashed to the front line and launched a high power Protect attack, blocking a large barrage of oncoming cannon fire.

The disorganized NAA forces soon regained their composure and looked to their savior with questioning eyes.

"Who are you?" One asked, eager to know the name of the one who had saved him.

"My name is Silver and if you follow my lead, you can all get out of this alive!"

**AN: The Battle for Mt. Pyre has begun and we now have the introduction of Silver into the actual storyline! Thanks again to PsychicEevee0103 for submitting her! I know this chapter has a lot of unanswered questions but I plan to address nearly all of these with the conclusion of the battle next chapter. If you do have a question about something that happened, fell free to leave a review and I'll do my best to explain my reasoning(without giving spoilers). See you all next time!**

**PS: Character submissions are still ongoing! It may be too late to submit for Mt. Pyre but there are plenty of spots still available. Check out Chapter 18 for details. If I don't receive submissions, like this chapter, I will create a character to insert for the sake of story progression.**


	20. Breaking through the limits of Despair

_Damn it! _Light thought. _This Knight just seems to adapt to everything I throw at it._

The battle between Light and 24 had been raging for quite some time with neither side gaining a distinct advantage over the other. Light kept attacking in varying patterns but 24 was quick to adapt to each one before too much damage could be done.

"The heck with this, Thunderbolt!" Light yelled, sending a massive bolt of lightning at his foe.

"All right! You're mine now!" 24 cried as the forearm of his Knight folded out into a shield, easily blocking Light's incoming attack. "Now, let's see you deal with some energy blasts!"

The other arm of 24's Knight, which had previously held the baton, then folded out into an energy gun and proceeded to launch a countless number of projectiles.

Thrown into a frenzy by his failed attack, Light began to bob and weave, dodging as many attacks as possible while detonating the rest with Shadow Balls.

_I've used too much energy. _Light thought. _I need more information if I'm going to beat this guy. _"How are you able to block all of my attacks? No other human has been capable of such a feat."

Lowering his gun, 24 answered. "It's because of the new model of Knight: the Freudian model."

_I need to keep him talking. _"It doesn't look all that special to me. What makes it different from say my buddy's Knight on the shore over there." Light said, referring to Grunt who was engaged in combat against multiple AKs.

"Ordinary Knights require the pilot to input commands manually, which is why literally anyone can pilot them, even those who have low AK compatibility." 24 explained. "The Freudian model allows controls to be taken directly from the mind, cutting down on command time and increasing the overall performance of the device by nearly 50%."

"Taking commands from the mind… an interesting concept." Light mused. "But that would require a very creative imagination and a disciplined mind."

"Which is why I had to be created." 24 replied. "Ordinary humans wither couldn't maintain the proper amount of mental discipline or simply weren't imaginative enough to increase performance by a noticeable amount."

_I've almost caught my breath, just a little more. _"You seem perfectly normal to me. How are you able to do what the others couldn't?"

"As I said before, I was created for the sole purpose of piloting this machine. Scientists spliced a portion of Mewtwo's DNA into a number of children and raised them in a military setting. After various tests and refining, I was the first successful product of this research."

"Just because you were created for that machine, doesn't make you unbeatable!" Light cried, sparks flying around him in a brilliant display. "Thunderbolt!"

"Oh, so you still do want to fight." 24 said. Using his shield once again, the Thunderbolt was easily blocked. "I was content to let you regain your strength a while longer but if you're so eager to be beaten, so be it."

Both sides began to launch huge energy attacks at one another as though it were child's play, neither one gaining a single inch toward defeating the other. However, Light's stamina soon began to waver, the toll of blocking the earlier cannons shots finally coming due, and 24 began to push him back toward the shoreline.

_My energy levels are crashing hard. _ Light thought. _If this keeps up, we'll lose the battle for sure. Hopefully the others are OK. Maybe with their help we can still salvage a win out of this._

**Back on shore**

"Darn it. This is not going well!" Grunt yelled to no one in particular as he was forced to dodge yet another attack from one of the many AKs swarming around his position.

Since Light made a beeline for the enemy base, the oncoming AKs were left to the NAA forces on the shore to deal with. Grunt, being the highest ranking officer present and having a Knight that looked markedly different from the others, was quickly targeted by a number of AKs and was having trouble keeping them all at bay. Unable to use his signature rocket launcher at such a close range, Grunt was forced to make extensive use of the chest cannon and machine guns which, while effective, didn't provide him with the firepower he was used to.

"God! I destroy one of these things and three more take its place." Grunt said, bobbing and weaving between blasts, trying to identify a new target. "Momo, Nate! Are you available to back me up yet!"

"Sorry Grunt!" Momo replied. "The retreating eastern forces are in pretty bad shape so it's taking them a little longer to move through."

"Hold out a little longer buddy!" Nate said. "By my calculations I'd say we'll be set here in about ten minutes. Can you hold out til then?"

"It's gonna be an exhausting ten minutes then." Grunt said before ending the communication.

Renewed through the knowledge that help would be coming soon, Grunt began to reverse the momentum of the battle and put his enemies on the defensive. By firing his machine guns in a certain way, Grunt was able to guide the enemy AKs into the line of fire of the chest cannon. He was able to take out quite a few before the battle took another turn.

"Yeah! How about you have a taste of this!" Grunt yelled. Pulling the trigger of one of his guns, all that was heard was a loud **CLICK**.

Capitalizing on this break in Grunt's attack the enemy AKs swooped in and began a counterattack.

"What happened?!" Grunt yelled, looking at his gauges to see the word OVERHEATING written over and over. "OVERHEATED! I didn't even know that could happen! "

Overheated weapons turned out to be the least of Grunt's worries as an enemy sniper got off a lucky shot, blowing the leg clear off of his Knight, sending it skidding across the ground.

"How long has it been since talking with the others?" Grunt asked himself. Seeing it had only been seven minutes. He resigned himself to his fate.

"I've had a good run but looks like it's time for me to take my curtain call." Pulling out his rocket launcher, Grunt prepared for a suicidal attack. "For the glory of TEAM-"

Before he could finish his battle cry, forces from the west appeared on the scene, easily taking out the AKs that had been cornering the trigger happy solder.

"Wait a second. How are you guys still in one piece?" Grunt asked bewildered at the sudden appearance of the force everyone in the NAA had assumed wouldn't make it across the battlefield.

"It's all because of them!" One overly happy AK pilot commented.

Jumping down from a flying Pokemon, Silver landed elegantly on the ground next to the downed Knight.

"My name is Silver. Are you the one in charge of these forces?"

"Only the ones on this shoreline." Grunt replied. "Our head commander is currently engaged in battle over the water and probably kicking some butt!"

"I'd like to have a discussion with him after the battle but what is the condition of the rest of your troops?"

"Two of our other commanders are shielding the way over on the eastern end of the mountain and the majority of the troops stationed here are still in battle ready condition."

"Good. I'll assist you in dealing with these forces then. Everyone go forth into battle!" Silver yelled, trying to be dramatic.

A resounding battle cry was Silver's only response and the forces soon began to advance.

**Back to Light's battle**

_Darn it. _Light thought. _I'm just getting completely overwhelmed. There's no way I can win if this keeps up!_

After trading blows a few times, 24 began to push Light back toward the shoreline and away from the base. With his energy dropping fast, Light's situation has only deteriorated further as 24 pushes him back with every blow.

"Time for me to end this!" 24 yelled. "Samurai Strike!"

The hand that had been holding the baton once again folded out, only this time revealed an even deadlier weapon, a Sword.

With 24 charging in at the quickest rate since the beginning of the battle, the exhausted Light didn't even have time to attempt to block the finishing blow. He was knocked back to the shore and came to rest a ways inland after skidding viciously across the ground.

"Do you now see the power that technology can bring?" 24 remarked as he came to stop in front of Light. "You were fools to try and attack here. If you had attacked anywhere else, you could have easily won, but you had to choose here."

Too exhausted to even speak in his usual refined manner, Light replied weakly, "What can I say? I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"Too bad you won't be able to feel more of it." 24 said raising his blade. "Good-bye Light, for what it's worth you were a worthy foe."

Before 24 could bring his blade down on the defenseless Light, a Sonicboom, fired from Nate's AK, knocked him backwards and shifted the attention of the pilot to the incoming NAA forces under Nate and Momo.

"How dare you try to hurt our commander!" Nate yelled. "Sword Resonance!"

As Nate and 24 began to cross swords in a heated bout, Momo ran to Light and began treating his wounds.

"What happened Light?" She asked, transferring some of the energy she had absorbed into her commander.

"He was too strong for me." Light said. "I didn't have enough left in me to take him on after shielding our forces here."

"We can still win!" Momo said, trying to encourage Light. "Surely you have a plan!"

"I do but I don't have the proper pieces in play." Light replied, slowly getting to his feet. "Or rather the pieces in play are too worn to do what I need them to do."

_Is he talking about the NAA troops as though they're chess pieces? _Momo thought. "We still have to try! If we give up hope, what will the troops think? Now what do you need?"

**Meanwhile**

"There certainly isn't a shortage of capable fighter here today!" 24 remarked as he blocked a swing from Nate's sword and moved to counterattack.

"You're not too shabby yourself!" Nate replied as he blocked the counter.

"You must be an experienced pilot to be able to match my moves."

"I've had my AK for quite some time now and fought in countless battles with it at my side, so you could say I'm experienced. But in all my battles, I've never seen a Knight move so fluidly, how-"

"It's because of the new technology within." Light broke in as he walked calmly back to the battlefield.

"I'm surprised you're able to stand, much less walk." 24 commented. "Come back to rejoin the fun?"

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment. Nate let's roll!"

"O…K Light." Nate replied, surprised at how casual his commander was acting.

Thus the battle resumed with Light and Nate facing off against the nearly unstoppable 24 with a now energy depleted Momo watching from the sidelines. Once again, Light and Nate started off strong but were soon beaten back by the sheer force of will 24 exerted through his machine.

"You've been a great distraction but it's time to finish both of you!" 24 cried, transforming his sword hand back into a blaster. "And I'm going to do it in one blow! Fire!"

"Be careful guys!" Momo yelled. "That blast has an even higher energy concentration than the cannon fire from earlier!"

_This is what I wanted!_ Light thought. "Time to face this head on. Nate launch your strongest attack on my mark. THUNDERBOLT!"

"Sonicboom!"

As the attacks met, both sides began to pour even more power into their respective attacks, trying to gain an edge on the other.

_Darn it we aren't going to have enough!_ Light thought. _This is the end!_

"Need some help?"

Suddenly a silver Eevee came out of nowhere and launched a Swift attack at aid Light and Nate in their beam struggle.

Quickly regaining what was left of his composure, Light replied, "Much obliged stranger."

The beams, which had slowly been moving toward Light and Nate stopped and began to slowly reverse its direction.

"Bringing in reinforcements?" 24 remarked, "No matter, I still have power to spare!"

The second arm of 24's Knight then proceeded to morph before fusing with the first arm to create one giant cannon barrel. With the additional firepower from 24's Knight, the beam began to creep back toward the NAA's two officers.

"This is the end of you!" 24 yelled.

_We're tapped out. _Light thought. _He's won._

"You forget," Silver cried, "We still have power to spare as well! All troops attack!"

The troops that Momo and Nate had protected in the east and those who had followed Silver in the west then joined the struggle behind Light, escalating the battle further, yet the beam refused to move back toward 24.

"You've just sealed ALL your fates! Now Die!"

24 once again began to increase his power output but rather than moving toward the NAA forces, the beam began to creep back toward him.

"What's happening?" 24 cried. "I'm imagining my beam defeating all of you therefore the beam should be moving toward you, not me!"

"That's where you're wrong." Light said. "You may be able to control your Knight through visualization but your machine has limitations that your imagination doesn't. You've just reached that limit."

"No, that can't be!"

"All forces, full power!" Silver yelled.

That order spelled the end of Mt. Pyre's commander. Immediately after being issued, the beam began to race toward 24 and the resulting explosion completely destroyed the specially made Knight and left the pilot barely hanging on to his life.

Collapsing to the ground, Light began to gasp for air as Momo made the announcement. "The commander has been defeated. Everyone charge and take the base now!"

"Thank you for your-"

Before Light could finish thanking Silver, he was slapped hard by the stranger who had just helped him defeat 24.

"Do you have any regard for your troops?!"

With the battle now over, Silver began to realize what she had just done and proceeded to run behind Golem, who had just arrived on the scene.

"Sorry about that." Golem said. "She becomes an entirely different person when she sees other's lives in danger. I suppose we should introduce ourselves. The Eevee behind me is our commander Silver and I'm Lizardcrap but you can just call me LC."

"Lizardcrap?" Nate asked confused.

"It's a family name." Golem replied.

"What do you mean I have no regard for my troops?!" Light yelled, scaring Silver further.

"It's just.. you left those troops stranded out there." Silver replied meekly. "Every life should be considered precious."

"I agree but I'm doing what has to be done in order to fix this broken world for everyone."

"But at what cost?"

Silver's response caught everyone off guard and left everyone to simply stand in silence.

"Silver Eevee… Highest regard for life.." Nate pondered. "You're the Reluctant Queen!"

"Yeah that's the nickname she's been given." LC responded. "She is our leader yet she hates fighting. Only rushing into battle to help save others, that's our Reluctant Queen and we are her Queen's Guard."

"Is that the name of your resistance cell?" Momo asked.

"It wasn't the name we would've chosen but it's seemed to stick." LC replied.

"She came on to the scene here about a couple of months ago and built a cell revolving around the saving of refugees rather than outright violence against any of the powers." Nate continued.

"Where have you been operating from?" Light asked, finally overcoming Silver's earlier remark.

"We've been operatin' out of the remains of Lilycove." LC replied. "Even got a couple of the ports working again an' everything."

"How about we discuss a joint venture between the New Age Alliance and Queen's Guard?" Light asked.

"Sure thing!" LC replied.

**Later**

As LC and the NAA members discussed the rebuilding of Lilycove, Silver slipped away and, taking a communicator from her fur, sent a message to her hidden masters.

"I've… made contact."

"Well well well." Came the voice of Person 1 from the communicator, making Silver shiver in fear. "You've completed your task earlier than expected."

"Does this mean it can all stop?" Silver asked, hoping there wasn't more to her assignment.

"No. Your next task is to find a way to keep tabs on Light. Perhaps you can join the NAA."

"But I already joined a resistance group."

"So we've heard. News of your exploits has reached even here and the board is not pleased. If you should do something like that again, we'll send other agents to keep a closer eye on you."

"Yes sir."

"Your task has not changed. You are to spy on Light and report back to us."

"But what about the Queen's Guard?"

"You joined them of your own accord. That's your problem." Person 1 replied before abruptly ending the communication.

**AN: Salutations readers! Here's the rest of the Battle for Mt. Pyre with more 'plot' brewing in the background! Hopefully any questions from last chapter were cleared up here. If not the offer still stands to leave a review or message me and I'll do my best to explain where I was coming from. Until next time, enjoy!**

**Also (been a while since I did this) Ten point to whoever can guess why Mt. Pyre's commander was named 24 rather than another number!**

**PS: Character submissions are still ongoing, check out chapter 18 for details. If I don't receive any submissions for Slateport, you guys will just have to settle for another one of my creations.**


	21. DRAMAAAA!

Soon after the defeat of their commander, 24, the base at Mt. Pyre fell to the NAA forces aided by the Queen's Guard. Although the NAA was successful in their capturing of the base, it also created a variety of new issues which needed to be address, leading to the calling of another meeting of NAA commanders.

"OK let's begin our post- battle briefing shall we?" Light said. "I'd like to start out by welcoming our guests of the Queen's Guard to this meeting."

"Thank you for having us." Silver responded. As she spent more time around the members of the NAA, specifically Light and his lieutenants, Silver began to grow more comfortable around them and able to speak to them directly without the use of LIzardcrap as a translator.

"You're welcome." Light replied. "Now to business, how much were we able to salvage from Mt. Pyre?"

"A nice little bit." Nate said. "Although we destroyed most the cannon defenses surrounding the base, some were left intact along with most of the other technology that was being researched within."

"Speakin' a those cannons, how did they work?" Grunt asked, curious as to whether he could upgrade his Knight with even more firepower.

"They were somehow able to store highly condensed energy into crystals of some kind and used these giant monstrosities to extract all of it at once." Momo explained.

"We should see if we can have our own people repair those damaged during the battle." Light said. "They were an effective deterrent to attack."

"Perhaps that won't be necessary." Silver broke in.

"What do you mean?"

"Rather than waste time trying to replicate it, I have contacts in the business world who may be able to give us a line of supply."

"Really!?" Grunt cried excitedely.

"Uh…yeah." Silver replied, caught off guard by Grunt's sudden outburst. "It would dovetail nicely with our efforts in Lilycove."

"That's very generous of you." Light commented. "What's the catch?"

"Light!?" Momo began, "How can you be-"

"I… would like to merge the Queen's Guard and the New Age Alliance."

"Why do you want to merge?" Light asked. "I thought you didn't approve of my methods and thought I had no regard for my troop's lives."

"It is precisely because of this that I want.. no, NEED to join the NAA. With your larger infrastructure, I can help more Pokemon while protecting your troops from you."

With that heated statement, the room went quiet for a few seconds before someone decided to speak.

"We both want to help as many people as we can so I see no reason why our two organizations shouldn't merge. Right Light?" Momo said, trying to break the tension.

"Yes." Light said tersely. "The Queen's Guard may merge with the NAA but they will remain under your command."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"She's just protective of her people." Lizardcrap broke in. "It was in no way a comment on your leadership! Heh heh heh."

After another awkward silence, the conversation began once again.

"Where are we attacking next?" Nate asked, desperate to diffuse the tensions building in the room.

"Since we have obtained a presence in commerce, I believe it is time to try and monopolize the supply lines." Light said.

"So that means… Slateport?" Grunt asked, having trouble drawing a conclusion from Light's reasoning.

"Correct." Light replied. "We can use our newfound naval power to blockade Slateport and then proceed to attack from the mainland, leaving them no place to escape."

"Nice!" Grunt cried. "If we're fighting on the ground that means I'll be able to beat more of 'em this time!"

"The blockade is a great idea but you also have to take into account the air power that the Pokemon have. What would prevent them from launching a squadron of flying types and completely wiping out the blockade?" Nate asked.

"It may take a little extra time but if Silver's contact can come through with those cannons.."

"We can equip some boats with the cannons to use as a defense! That's great!" Momo said.

"I'm normally against this sort of thing but even I have to admit it is a good plan." Silver admitted.

Lizardcrap, who had been silent for most of the meeting finally spoke up asking "Do you have any information on the Pokemon commander?"

"Unfortunately, no." Light replied. "Most of my information on the Pokemon forces is from before they were able to capture Slateport. I have no idea who they could have put into command."

"Could we ask Genma?" Momo asked.

"He wouldn't be of any help either." Light said. "The Pokemon were only able to take Slateport because of the weakness the loss of Mauville brought about. The information is too recent for him to know."

Ever enthusiastic, Grunt responded, "Information or not, we'll beat 'em back either way, 'cause we have Light on our side!"

"Now for your assignments," Light began. "Silver if you could ask your contact for those cannons that would be very helpful."

"OK."

"Nate, I want you to take the remaining cannons from Mt. Pyre and begin equipping them to the naval vessels we acquired."

"Sure thing boss."

"Grunt, do an inventory of all the research that was being done here. I wish to know if anything else can be used to our advantage."

"Right-O"

"What about me Light?" Momo asked.

"I want you to focus your efforts on recruiting soldiers to our cause. Perhaps Silver can join you after acquiring those cannons."

"Our recruitment numbers are pretty good though especially with the conquering of the eastern mainland. Why the focus on recruitment?"

"One can never know when the enemy might strike, and besides we now have a new public image for the Alliance."

"You mean Silver?" Lizardcrap asked.

"Correct. Even though I've been the figurehead of this Alliance since the beginning, my past, or lack of, isn't very conducive to a good public image. With the Queen of Queen's Guard joining our cause, we now have a suitable face to use in recruitment."

"Good idea, Light!" Nate commented.

"Now that that's settled, this meeting is adjourned!"

Exiting the meeting hall, Momo began to lose herself in though over what had just occurred in the meeting.

_It's great that we now have the Queen's Guard on our side but I almost feel like we're playing with fire right now. The way Silver and Light get along could tear the Alliance apart._

"Hey, what's up?" Silver asked. Being the two highest ranking women in their respective organization, the two had quickly hit it off after the battle ended.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Momo said, trying to dissuade her new friend from worrying about her.

"Come on, now I know something's up!" Silver replied.

"OK, I guess it's just the task I've been assigned is bothering me a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"The way Light spoke about his lack of a past and how he's pushing you to be the public face of the NAA, it seems as though he never intends to tell us the truth about his past."

"I'm not particularly fond of Light-"

"I've noticed." Momo cut in sarcastically.

"Yes well, even though I'm not a big fan of his, perhaps he needs a little time before he can open up. I mean look at me."

"Yes but look at how comfortable you are around even just me in this one week's time. Nate had the same idea as you that Light would open up eventually but it's been nearly three months since he showed up and saved us at Fallarbor and I haven't seen him open up to anyone."

"If he isn't open about who he really is, maybe he isn't deserving of leading this Alliance."

"But everything he's done for the Alliance!"

"Even with everything he's done for the Alliance. If he can't put his trust in the NAA, they shouldn't put their trust in him." Silver said before walking off.

_First Tara, now Silver. All of these people think that we're crazy for following Light. _Momo thought. _At what point do I stop dismissing these people and start considering what they have to say?_

**AN: Dun Dun DUN! A little bit of filler with some more plot simmering in the background! Sorry about the blandness of the beginning part of this chapter. I just had some writer's block that didn't seem to go away until the end of the chapter. Leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter. Happy reading!**

**Two MORE things-**

**1- Character submissions are still open- check out Chapter 18 for details. I have a character prepared for Slateport just in case.**

**2- While suffering from writer's block, I started writing a new story where the ideas were flowing much easier. Even though I have started this other story, my main focus is still on Pokemon New Age, so don't worry about updates to this story. Be sure to check out ****The Adventures of the Slash****, my, sort of, prequel to Pokemon New Age.**


	22. Just a little Misdirection

After asking her contact about the supply line, Silver was able to secure the NAA use of the cannons which had been used to protect Mt. Pyre. With this crucial piece in place, the Alliance was ready to launch their assault on Slateport city.

The crushing defeat of the humans at Mt. Chimney by Light severely depleted the forces stationed at Mauville, leading to additional troops from Slateport being sent to the city. Although this gave Mauville a fighting chance against the oncoming NAA, it left Slateport undermanned and ripe for the taking by Pokemon forces who had been trying to capture the city for months.

Light had sent the naval vessels off to cut off supplies to Slateport a week ago and had proceeded to have the bulk of the NAA army move back to Mauville to prepare for the fight in Slateport. Forces ready for battle, they simply await the word of their commander to march off.

"Hello everyone!" Light bellowed as he walked before the amassed troops. "As many of you have noticed, many changes have taken place over the last month. In that time we have conquered the human stronghold at Mt. Pyre, strengthened our forces with new technology and brought new allies into our midst."

The crowd erupted into rapid applause until Light motioned them to quiet down, as he still had more to say.

"Despite all of these changes, my conviction remains the same: to help you all create a free and neutral state! If you asked anyone two months ago who the strongest power in Hoenn was, they would answer in an instant either the humans or Pokemon. If you asked someone now, they will without a doubt say the New Age Alliance!"

"HEAR HEAR!" a particularly rambunctious soldier exclaimed.

"My friends, we have reached a turning point in our crusade. No longer are we the underdogs fighting for a place in the world. We are a major power carving its sphere of influence. With a little more time we can completely expel the other powers from Hoenn and fulfill our dreams! And all of that continues today. Fight valiantly so that we can take another step toward reaching our goal!"

As the crowd erupted into another fit of cheering, Light stepped out of sight to converse with his lieutenants.

"You sure can fire up a crowd." Nate commented.

"I'd never be able to do that." Silver said. "Too many people all at once."

"Is what you said true?" Momo asked. "Is this really a turning point in the war?"

"I at least believe so." Light replied. "We now have supremacy in Hoenn but the others have not been eliminated yet. This change in the tide of the war will also affect them."

"How so?" Nate asked.

"Desperate men will do crazy things. Without supremacy, many of the commanders may change tactics. It becomes an even steeper climb from here."

"We ain't gotta worry about that now." Grunt said. "We got a city to beat down!"

As the NAA army began their journey to Slateport, time began to drag until finally Nate spoke

"It feels like we've been walking for hours. Are we almost to Slateport?"

"We should be." Light replied. "The journey was only supposed to take an hour at the most."

"If it was only supposed to be an hour trip, why has it felt three times as long?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure." Light said as he began to ponder the situation.

_This trip has stretched on for an awfully long time. _Light thought. _We should be there! We left Mauville heading due South and haven't changed directions so we can't be lost. The only other explanation is that.._

"EVERYONE STOP AND PREPARE FOR AN ENEMY ATTACK!" Light yelled.

Almost immediately after telling the NAA soldiers to be ready, the scenery around them faded and a multitude of enemy forces appeared in their place, ready to attack.

"Wh-WHAT!" Momo sputtered as the forest continued to dissolve into even more troops surrounding them.

"Sometime along the way we were hypnotized." Light explained. "It gave the enemy complete control over our movements and allowed them to position us such that their forces would have a distinct advantage."

"Bravo Light." Came a voice from the air. "I can see the rumors about you were true. Especially if you were able to see through my hypnosis."

"Who are you?" Light asked.

"Me?" The voice responded. "I'm the commander of the forces here in Slateport. I'm a Haunter and my name is Puzzles."

"Why Puzzles?" Grunt asked.

"That's the puzzle!" The voice responded before breaking down in a fit of laughter. "Well I believe we've conversed enough. It's time to kill you now. Bye."

The Pokemon surrounded Light and the NAA then launched a barrage of powerful attacks in an effort to wipe out their forces. Many of these attacks succeeded but the majority of the NAA was saved by a hastily throw Shadow Ball Shield by Light, Protect from Silver, and individually strong moves from Nate Grunt and Momo.

"All forces!" Light yelled as the smoke began to clear. "The enemy has maneuvered us into a corner so don't hold anything back. This is going to be a hard battle but we can still pull through!"

Following the orders of their commander, the NAA began to fight back with all of their strength, eventually reaching a point where they were no longer surrounded.

"Nate, you have an aerial view of the battle. How are things looking for us?" Momo asked, beating an attacking Pokemon back with a casual Leaf Blade.

"From here, things look pretty evenly matched. We're no longer surrounded and have the option to retreat back to Mauville now if we need it."

"Things may seem evenly matched but the Pokemon still hold the advantage." Light broke in.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"Our forces suffered a serious blow at the beginning of the fight and have been fighting at full power ever since. That is starting to take its toll."

Looking around, Momo began to notice the heavy breathing and sweat pouring from her comrades. "They are looking a bit tired but that doesn't mean we can't win."

"I'm not saying that either but they have the advantage. In addition to our fatigue, Puzzles hasn't even made an appearance on the battlefield yet."

"Well if you're the great military strategist that you say you are, make a plan that will tip things back in our favor!" Silver said over the communicator, in full 'battle' mode.

_What can we do to turn this around?_ Light thought. _What we need is an overwhelming offensive attack. I could use my electricity but then I'd be too wiped out to even have a chance against Puzzles. It's too bad those cannons from Mt. Pyre weren't portable. The high energy density of their shots could've easily… Wait energy!_

"I have an idea but I'm going to need everyone's help in order to pull it off."

"OK Light. What's your idea?" Momo asked.

"You're the linchpin of the plan Momo so I need you to answer this question honestly. How much energy do you have left?"

"If I had to make an estimate, I'd say I'm a little under half my full power right now."

"That will work." Light replied. "Nate can you lift Momo into the air with you, not far just a few feet."

"Sure thing Light!"

"Next up, please don't panic, but Grunt and I are going to launch a couple of attacks at you."

"You're going to do WHAT!" Silver cried, trying to look out for the well-being of her new friend. "Are you trying to kill them?"

"First of all I said DON'T panic. Second of all if you let me finish I was going to say that both attacks will be energy based so that Momo can absorb their energy."

"Why not just have her absorb the energy directly from us rather than from your attacks?" Silver asked.

"This is the only way for her absorb energy from both Grunt and myself. I need Momo at full capacity for this to have a chance of working and if I give too much energy, I won't be able to fight Puzzles."

"Fine." Silver said, caving to Light's logic.

_Their sure were quite a few I's in Light's explanation._ Momo thought to herself before asking. "Once I absorb the energy from you two what do I do with it?"

"Once you have the energy, I want you to launch a Solarbeam with an energy density as close as you can get to the cannons from Mt. Pyre."

"There's no way they'd see this move coming, it's sure to wipe out their troops. Let's get to it already!" Grunt said excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Light asked Momo.

"Yes, let's try it."

"OK. Thunderbolt!"

"Chest cannon FIRE!"

Light and Grunt launched their attacks simultaneously toward their waiting comrade. Just as the attacks were about to make contact with her, Momo yelled, "Mega Drain!"

In an amazing display of energy manipulation, Momo took the energy from both attacks and began to store it her body which slowly began to glow, just like it had when she absorbed Tara's Desert Sun attack.

"I'm ready Light!"

At that signal, both Light and Grunt ended their attacks and the next phase of the plan went into action.

"SOLARBEAM!"

All of the energy that had been stored in Momo's body suddenly began to pour out in the form of the Solarbeam which began to decimate the Pokemon forces.

"Hey you said you needed everyone's help for this plan to work." Silver said. "What's my part in this?"

"Once Momo finishes with her attack, she is going to be exhausted. I want you to use your Refresh attack to restore her stamina and to protect her while she is regaining her energy." Light explained. "There are going to be a lot of troops gunning for her after this."

Once the Solarbeam was completed, Momo slumped visibly in Nate's arms as he lowered his commander to the ground.

"Hope you don't mind Light." Momo began, as Silver used her Refresh attack "I cut back slightly on the energy density of that attack so that I could keep it firing longer."

"No need for apologizing, it did what I needed it to and more."

"It looks sorta like we have the numbers advantage again dontcha think Light?" Grunt asked

"Yes it does. Even though the enemy may be slightly fresher than us, if we keep fighting the way we have, I'm sure that a victory will be within our grasp."

"Well Bravo to all of you." Puzzles said appearing out of the nearby brush, clapping sarcastically. "You've gained the upper hand, for now."

"Yeah!" Nate shot back. "We can take anything you can throw at us!"

"So you've finally decided to come out and face me?" Light said, trying to goad Puzzles into attacking.

"Oh no no no. You've got me all wrong. I've simply been watching the battle and found I needed to intervene again."

"Too bad I won't let you. Night Slash!"

Light charged at the Haunter only to have his attack and body pass harmlessly through it at the last second.

"You see, I'm not actually on the battlefield right now so there's nothing you can do to stop me from interfering."

"Why not fight like a man er… Pokemon er… male organism?!" Grunt said also trying to goad Puzzles into an attack.

"If you survive my next assault, I'll be waiting in Slateport for you all." The image of Puzzles said before fading out of sight once again.

"Darn it." Light said, banging his fist into a nearby tree. "Looks like we have to finish off these troops if we want a shot at Puzzles."

"What do you think he meant by 'his next assault' if he's not on the battlefield?"

"I'm not sure Momo it could be-"

"Help! Something's happening to the troops!" Someone cried over the NAA communicator.

"This is Light. What's going on?"

"It's our troops, sir. They've turned and started attacking us!"

**AN: Dun Dun DUN! We've moved onto Slateport and introduced a new villain who's a little different from the others our heroes have encountered so far. How will Light and the others react to their troops turning on them? Let me know what you think! Feel free to leave a review. Until next time!**

**Also OC Submissions are still ongoing. See Chapter 18 for details.**


	23. Tricks for Days!

**Reader's proceed with caution. Mild swearing reappears this chapter.**

"They've what?!"

"The troops have turned on us sir. It started just a couple of seconds ago."

"This must be the plan Puzzles was putting into action." Momo commented. "He must have hypnotized them just like he did us on the way here."

"Precisely." Light replied. Turning to his communicator, Light gave his orders. "Anyone attacking you is now an enemy. Take them out."

"You CAN'T be serious." Silver nearly yelled as she heard Light's order. "Those people have served the NAA faithfully and THIS is how you want to repay them? You could have at least tried to think of a way to snap them out of it."

"We don't have time for that." Light replied. "Each one of those men knew what they were signing up for when they joined the New Age Alliance. I too would like to save them-"

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." Silver cut in.

"As I was saying." Light continued. "I too would like to save them but experimenting on ways to turn them back would cost too much time and energy. The troops we have now are tiring and even look at us! I'm at about half power, that blast had to have taken quite a bit of energy from Grunt."

"I'm at about three quarters power."

"Exactly and Momo can barely even stand." Light said. "It may seem cold but it's our best option right now."

"I don't care!" Silver cried. "I'm not attacking my own allies."

"That's fine." Light said, his face slowly turning stoic. "I'll do it myself. You and Nate head to Slateport and find Puzzles."

"Are you sure you want to do that Light?" Nate asked.

"I'm the commander of the NAA forces." Light declared. "And I have to lead my troops by example. I'm sure others are having the same misgivings as the rest of you. If I'm there, I can convince the others to do the same."

"Or else.." Silver muttered under her breath.

"Grunt, you stay here and protect Momo. The rest of you have your orders." Light said before flying off in the direction of the rampaging troops.

"You ready Nate?" Silver asked.

"Yeah let's kick his ass!" Nate replied before both of them set off toward Slateport.

**Light POV**

Upon arrival at the scene, Light found that Haunter's maneuver had turned the tide of battle once again. The remaining forces from Slateport were teaming with the hypnotized NAA forces and seriously outnumbering the remainder of Light's forces.

"Thank goodness you came!" a Sawk cried as Light landed on the scene, upon closer inspection, this with the soldier that had radioed in the disturbance a few moments ago. "I think I misheard you on the radio because I could have sworn you said to attack our own troops."

"That's exactly what I said." Light replied.

"Don't you have any emotions!" Sawk asked. "They're your own troops for Arceus' sake!"

"I just had this discussion a moment ago with Silver and I'd like to go through this only once, so if you could wait a moment." Light said as he once again rose into the air and turned on his communicator to speak with all the troops present.

"Attention all NAA forces! This is your commander Light speaking. As you all have noticed, some of our troops have decided to switch sides due to hypnosis from the enemy's commander. You orders are this: All turned troops are now to be considered enemy combatants. I repeat: All turned troops are now to be considered enemy combatants. Attack them without hesitation."

"And what if we refuse?" Asked a Knight pilot nearby.

Light descended to match the height of the Knight and replied firmly. "If anyone is to refuse, they too will be treated as an enemy combatant and I will deal with them personally. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Replied the confrontational pilot sarcastically.

Although there was unease building at the order just given, the NAA soldiers soon began to fulfill their duties and attacked their former comrades.

_So far so good._ Light thought. _The troops aren't happy but soon all of the enemy forces will be defeated. Heck I might even still get a shot at Puzzles for doing this._

Almost as if on cue, Lizardcrap(LC) came out of nowhere and began to attack Light viciously, eyes glowing under the spell of Puzzles' hypnosis.

"Just when I thought things were going well." Light said. "It's a good thing Silver isn't here. There is no way she would fight her second in command."

LC then charged in with a Brick Break attack which Light blocked, before hitting him with numerous Night Slashes. After finishing his assault, Light jumped back to try and create some space between himself and LC, only to realize that his attacks didn't seem to have much of an effect, and Lizardcrap came charging after him.

_This might be a little harder than I thought._ Light thought, preparing himself for the long battle ahead.

**Meanwhile**

As Nate and Silver entered Slateport, they found the city strangely quiet and in good condition, considering the blockade that had been ordered against it.

"What happened to the blockade?" Nate asked. "This town should look a lot worse than it does now."

"Are you talking about those pesky ships you sent to try and weaken us?" Puzzles asked, suddenly appearing from the side of a nearby building. "They proved to be very susceptible to suggestion, if know what I mean."

"So you hypnotized them too?" Silver asked, already knowing the answer.

"Correct! Give the lady a prize!" Puzzles replied clapping his hands wildly. "In fact, hypnotizing those ships gave me the idea to use it against you again today."

"You'll pay for that!" Nate yelled ready to charge into battle.

Stopping her comrade for acting rashly, Silver said quietly, "That doesn't matter now. We once again have the upper hand. Just don't let your guard down; I'm sure he has a few more moves left to play against us."

"Oooo. Forming a strategy? I hope it works."

"It will." Silver replied confidently. "Time to end you. Shadow Ball!"

Just after Silver launched her attack, Nate used a Sonicboom on the Ball greatly increasing its speed and power, and began to follow it to its target.

"How cute! You're already using combinations on me." Puzzles said as he dodged the oncoming attack. "Too bad it won't work. Trick Room!"

Everything began to slow as Puzzles launched his attack. Nate, who had been charging at nearly full speed toward Haunter was barely moving at all, even the missed Shadow Ball from before slowed to a standstill.

"Wh-What?!" Nate yelled surprised.

"Don't you like my special room?" Puzzles asked jokingly before releasing the technique, causing the unsuspecting Nate to fly wildly off course and opening the door for Haunter to focus on Silver.

Now even more wary of her foe, Silver launched a Swift attack and began to run to buy some time.

_That Trick Room is going to be difficult to overcome. _Silver thought. _He takes advantage of his foes disorientation to block attacks and the slowing of everything in order to plan his next move._

"Poison Jab!" Puzzles yelled.

"How can you hit me when you aren't even near me?" Silver yelled before getting hit from behind by the Poison Jab attack.

"You forget that my hands float freely, giving them a nearly infinite range." Puzzles replied as he began to close rapidly. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Sonicboom!" Nate's attack collided with Puzzles', cancelling the attack.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to dodge that one."

"No prob." Nate replied curtly as both he and Silver charged at their foe.

"Sword Resonance!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Double Team!"

Even though Puzzles' was able to launch a Double Team, his luck stopped their as Silver's Shadow Ball hit the real Haunter on the first try, opening the door for Nate to hit the disoriented Puzzles with his Sword.

"Keep pressing the attack!" Silver yelled. "Don't let him recover!"

_If we can keep him off-balance enough to keep him from using Trick Room, we might have a shot at this._

**Light POV**

While things had begun to look up in the battle against Puzzles', things were taking a turn for the worse for Light. The NAA troops, disgruntled about their orders, had begun to fight carelessly against the enemy and were dropping like flies. Light, while still fighting diligently, was not faring much better. Any attack he launched at LC would bounce almost harmlessly off his hard exterior as he continued to chase Light across the battlefield.

_I can see how he became the Queen's Guard's second in command, this guy is relentless! _ Light thought, while evading an oncoming Double-Edge.

Rather than turning back to continue his chase of Light, Golem stopped in his tracks and began to gather power for an Earthquake.

Jumping in the air to evade the attack, Light counterattacked with a Dark Pulse which, like the other moves he had tried against LC, didn't seem to work.

_I'm running out of options. _Light thought as he began to fall back to the ground. _Everything I've tried against LC hasn't put a single scratch on him while the NAA forces are falling apart around me. What do I do?_

Knowing his enemy would be defenseless just after hitting the ground, LC had begun running toward Light's projected landing area with a Bulldoze attack at the ready. With no other option left to him, Light was force to take the Bulldoze attack and flew back several meters in the process.

LC was already launching a Stone Edge attack when Light finally got to his feet. As he began to weave his way through the oncoming stones, a sudden pain began to affect Light's legs, leaving him helpless against the remainder of the attack.

_Damn it!_ Light thought as he got back to his feet once more. _That Bulldoze attack sprained my leg. If he takes away my speed advantage, I can just about kiss this victory good-bye._

Sure enough as LC came after Light for another Double-Edge attack, Light found himself struggling to maintain the distance between them, a feat that had been child's play a few moments before.

Running out of options, Light launched a Dark Pulse at Golem's feet, releasing a dark cloud of dust and began to charge in for an attack.

_I've been playing Lizardcrap's game too long. I need to strike now before I get any more worn out._

As soon as he was close enough to launch an attack, Light yelled "Night's Fury!"

This technique, combining the speed of a Fury Swipes attack with the power and typing of a Night Slash, was met by LC's counter of a Brick Break attack. While some swipes were successfully blocked, countless more broke through Lizardcrap's guard.

After a short while, LC began to notice the pattern of his enemy's attack, prompting Light to end the attack and retreat. Only before he could get away, his leg convulsed in pain once again, leaving him open to yet another Bulldoze attack which aggravated the injury even more.

Now running with a limp, Light was at the mercy of Lizardcrap's attacks which were becoming harder and harder for the injured Light to dodge.

_Crap crap Crap! _Light thought. _With my leg torn up like this, I can't keep dodging these attacks. Somethings gotta give soon._

It turns out that something was his leg as it sent another wave of pain throughout Light's body and allowed LC to trap him within a Rock Tomb.

Unable to move anything now, Light took the opportunity to survey the battlefield around him. There were no allies nearby and the only fighting that could be noticed were a few shots off in the distance, presumably Grunt leading the remaining troops.

As LC walked over, Light began to try and find a way out only to find that he couldn't.

_Even if I break out of this Tomb, I won't be fast enough to avoid being put right into another one. And if I can find a way to defeat LC, I'll still have all of these other troops to deal with along with my bum leg. _Light thought with dismay. _ I guess all I can do is pour all of my power into my next move and hope it works._

As soon as he came face to face with LC, Light began to make his move.

"If you're controlling these people I'm sure you can hear me Puzzles." Light yelled, unsure as to whether Puzzles was actually listening or not. "You may think you've won but there's still a long ways to go before you can claim victory over the New Age Alliance. Hell, you haven't even defeated MEEEE!"

On his final word, Light launched his attack, a massive Thunderbolt, comparable to the one he launched months before in Verdanturf. As the electricity radiated from Light's body a tower of Thunder could be seen from even miles away in Mauville.

**AN: And so the battle for Slateport continues. I know most of my other battles have been two chapters but I swear Slateport will finish next chapter. Also let me know what you think: Did I pace the battles OK? Do you guys like the juggling between two battles thing I've been trying? Leave a review with your thoughts!**

**OC submissions are still going on! Check Chapter 18 for details.**


	24. Sharing the Burden

**AN: Readers beware, wild swear words appear this chapter.**

Still engaged in combat against Puzzles, Nate and Silver were taken aback by the sudden appearance of a tower of Thunder on the battlefield.

"Holy Crap. What is that?" Silver exclaimed unsure of what to make of the sight.

"I think that's Light." Nate replied, unsure of himself.

"I know he had to defeat our rebelling troops but did he have to go that far?" Silver asked.

"I'm sure he would've only brought out an attack of that magnitude if it were really necessary."

While his opponents were gazing in awe at the display of power in the distance, Puzzles took the opportunity to distance himself from Nate who had been striking him repeatedly with his sword. With bruises covering his body, Puzzles looked like he could collapse at any moment. But little did the NAA know that he still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Instead of gawking at your comrade's technique, you should have pressed your advantage!" Puzzles yelled. "That mistake marks the beginning of the end for you. Pain Split!"

A dark aura appeared and began to surround Puzzles and his nearest adversary, which happened to be Nate.

"Wh-What's- GAHH!" Nate screamed as he was suddenly racked with an intense pain from the attack and plummeted to the ground.

Meanwhile, the bruises which had covered Haunter's body a second ago had begun to vanish.

"What did you do to him?" Silver yelled, desperately hoping her teammate was OK.

"You know the saying 'if you dish it out, you also have to be able to take it', well let's just say I put that into practice with Pain Split." Puzzles explained. "I simply took the damage I had taken from you and your friend's attacks and split the damage in half: giving half to me and half to him."

"If that's the case, why are you still standing while Nate's here on the ground?"

"I took all of that damage over the course of the battle so I was better able to adjust while your friend took all of the damage all at once. It was probably too much of a shock for him and his frail Human constitution."

"I'll make you pay for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

Silver suddenly leapt into action launching a barrage of Shadow Balls at the enemy, all of which were blocked by Puzzles' incredibly agile hands using Poison Jab.

"Is that all you have to use against me?" Puzzles asked. "Hey where did she go?"

Leaping out of the ground underneath Haunter, Silver was able to launch a Shadow Ball at close range, scoring a direct hit and sending Puzzles flying into a nearby building.

"I see you've got some moves as well." Haunter mumbled as he struggled free from the indent he made in the building.

While Haunter recovered, Silver took the opportunity to try and recover her ally by using Refresh.

As Nate regained consciousness his first words were "Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

"Nate! Are you OK? Can you fight?"

"I'm fine-"

"You won't be for long!" Puzzles yelled as he launched a Dark Pulse at the NAA officers.

"Protect!" Silver yelled, easily holding off the attack.

"Well, how will you handle things when I increase the power?" Puzzles asked as he increased the intensity of his Dark Pulse.

Even with the higher energy output, Silver held strong only breaking the barrier after it was clear the attack was coming to a halt.

"It seems you're going to be a problem." Puzzles muttered under his breath. "But I have ways of dealing with that. Shadow Punch!"

Both Nate and Silver prepared to block the next attack only to realize that Puzzles was targeting himself rather than them.

"He's damaging himself in preparation for another Pain Split." Silver declared. "We have to rush him NOW! QUICK ATTACK!"

"Sword Resonance!"

With Silver leading the charge, both NAA officers rushed to attack Puzzles before he could complete his plan.

"You forgot my other technique." Puzzles cried. "Trick Room!"

All combatants slowed to a snail's pace as the effects of the room came online.

"Now you're helpless against my Pain Split attack!"

The same dark aura which had enveloped Puzzles and Nate earlier reappeared and wrapped itself around Silver and Puzzles, subjecting Silver to the same intense pain Nate felt earlier in the battle.

_No wonder Nate went unconscious earlier. _Silver thought. _All of this pain at one time is almost too much for me much less him._

When Pain Split ended its effects, the Trick Room disappeared soon afterwards. Nate continued his charge toward Puzzles and began to engage in a heated clash against the Slateport City Commander. Silver, who had been using Quick Attack prior to the launching of the Trick Room, regained her momentum but quickly fell to the ground dealing with the same time of shock Nate had earlier in the battle.

As Nate clashed with Puzzles in the air, it soon became apparent that he had not fully recovered from the damage he had taken earlier and Puzzles began to press his advantage.

"Darn it, I'm too tired to take him out." Nate said under his breath. "If only I were at full power, this would be child's play."

"It's just as I told you earlier, you should have pressed your advantage while you had it, rather than staring slack jawed at your commander's move. If you had, you might've stood a chance."

After speaking, Puzzles used an especially strong Shadow Punch and knocked Nate to the ground.

Charging a Dark Pulse, Puzzles said, "Well, I wish I could say you fought well but you know… you didn't. I guess this is good-bye."

"Not quite yet!" a strong voice cried from the entrance of town as a Shadow Ball prevented Puzzles from launching the finishing blow.

"Who could've done tha-. No. There's no way! You should be lying helpless on the battlefield!"

Still reeling from the Pain Split attack, Silver slowly turned her head to see who had come to their aid. After seeing who is identity was she spoke only one word, "Light!"

**A Little While Ago**

"If you're controlling these people I'm sure you can hear me Puzzles." Light yelled, unsure as to whether Puzzles was actually listening or not. "You may think you've won but there's still a long ways to go before you can claim victory over the New Age Alliance. Hell, you haven't even defeated MEEEE!"

As the Thunderbolt left Light's body it swiftly defeated most the controlled soldiers nearby. Those not taken out by the sheer energy of the attack were knocked unconscious by rocks flying up from the ground breaking apart beneath their feet.

Remembering what had happened at Verdanturf a few months before, Light pulled back on his power at the last moment rather than giving in to it.

Ending the attack, Light fell to the ground and was finally able to assess the damage his last attack had done to both himself and his enemies. Looking down at his already injured leg, Light found that it was beginning to swell, which would decrease his speed even further. His left arm also hung loosely at his side, apparently dislocated by debris from the blast. All around him soldiers; friend and foe alike lay defeated on the battlefield all except for one.

Lizardcrap still stood even after Light's last ditch attack. He was visibly charred with bruises all around his rocky exterior with the red hue in his eyes still indicating Puzzles control over him.

"God Damn-" Light swore before being hit by Lizardcrap's incoming foot. While lacking the same intensity it had earlier in the battle, it was still enough to make the weakened Light cry out in pain.

As Light struggled to his feet, it was apparent that his last attack had an impact on the Queen's Guard's second in command. He was breathing heavily and struggling to even walk toward Light to launch his next attack.

Rather than wasting his energy trying to get close, Light began to use his remaining good arm to pound the ground, throwing more debris at Lizardcrap, who continued to slowly trudge toward his target. Once he was close enough to launch an attack, Light pulled out his final move.

"Iron Tail!"

Using his good leg as a base, Light began to spin around like a figure skater, hitting LC with an Iron Tail on each pass.

When Light's attack finished LC stood completely still for a few seconds before collapsing onto his back, a large gash visible across his chest.

"Thank Arceus that worked." Light said. "I don't know what I would've done if that hadn't've worked."

Clutching his arm so that it wouldn't strike him, Light began to limp toward Slateport to help the others finish the battle.

**Present**

Visibly beaten, with tufts of white fur showing through breaks in his Dark Pulse armor, Light stood ready to help his comrades defeat Puzzles.

"Light was that you a while ago?" Nate asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah it was."

"Then how are you still standing!? That kind of blast left you unable to battle back at Mt. Chimney."

"I'm stronger now than I was then." Light replied. In truth, he could've kept battling at Mt. Chimney but retreated into the shadows to prevent his identity form being exposed. While that risk also existed now, so much more was at stake that Light was willing to risk it.

"Oh this is precious!" Puzzles said jokingly, having regained his composure. "Here's Light to save the day! Who do you think you are a hero from before the Great Schism?"

"So what if I do think that?" Light replied. "This world is broken beyond repair. What it needs now more than ever is a hero to bring things back to the way they were."

"You are an idealistic moron if I ever saw one." Puzzles replied. "You may have been successful so far here in Hoenn but that ends now. All of your hopes and ideals will die right here."

"I don't think so." Light replied, a smile slowly coming to his face. "Silver NOW!"

During Light and Puzzles exchange, Silver had slowly returned to her feet and on Light's signal took off toward Haunter with a Quick Attack. Once at her target, Silver used a Bite attack in order to maximize damage.

Caught off guard by Silver's sudden attack, Puzzles didn't see Nat charging in from behind, Sword Resonance already active. Both were able to deal a nice bit of damage before Puzzles shook them off.

"I'll show all of you!" Puzzles cried. "You can't defeat me! Pain Split!"

Once again Haunter's dark aura appeared only this time it brought both Silver and Nate into its embrace.

"With this attack I'll defeat both of you then Light's next."

As the attack progressed, Silver and Nate were surprised to find that neither one of them were in pain at all. As Nate and Silver began to move through the dark aura toward Puzzles, he began to panic.

"NO! This can't be! My Pain Split attack is unstoppable!"

"Let me give you a little puzzle to solve Puzzles." Light said, as he limped toward Slateport's now helpless commander. "If Pain Split divides the energy of two combatants evenly and each hit you take and every attack you launch requires energy, how is new energy introduced to the system?"

"There isn't a way."

"Give the man a prize." Light replied, mocking Puzzles in the same way he mocked them earlier. "Without a way to bring more energy into the system, the total amount of energy simply decreases over time. Your attack may still be having an effect on my two friends here but it's just so small that neither of them notices it."

"This isn't over!" Puzzles said to Light, who was now standing right over him. "You may have won here but what I said earlier is the truth, your ideals are doomed to failure. You'll see."

Raising his arm Light asked, "You know what Puzzles?"

"What?"

"Shut up all ready!" Light said before launching a Shadow Ball at point blank range, ending the battle and claiming Slateport for the New Age Alliance.

**AN: Chapter 25, that's a milestone for sure! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported the story thus far. Speaking of support for Pokemon New Age, thanks to everyone who submitted a character this week. There are now only two spots currently remaining(I may or may not add another slot).**

**Did you guys like the longer battle? How about the battle juggling style I've been trying? What are your thoughts on swearing in Pokemon New Age? Leave a review letting me know what you think. Until next time, Godspeed.**


	25. Light's away, Children will Play

"OK everyone, due to Light's injuries from the battle, I'll be running our briefing today." Momo said bringing everyone to attention.

"That sure was one crazy battle." Nate said. "It's hard to believe we lost the majority of the troops we came here with."

"I still think the losses didn't have to be that high." Silver mumbled, still frustrated that they were unable to find a way to safely break the troops out of their hypnosis.

"Well the battles are only going to get harder from here." Momo said. "Light said that our next two targets are going to be the final enemy outposts on the main continent of Hoenn: Verdanturf and Petalburg."

"Which are we hitting first?" Grunt asked.

"Light said that Verdanturf was going to be next. He also wanted me to have you take a scouting party up that way. This being the final battle against the Pokemon in Hoenn, we want as much information as possible for this mission."

"Is there anything else?" Silver asked.

"From Light, no. But I have an issue I wanted to discuss with all of you without Light present." Momo replied.

"What's this issue that couldn't be brought up in front of Light? It his birthday or somethin'" Grunt asked sarcastically

"No it isn't his birthday." Momo replied. "We don't know anything about Light, much less when his birthday is. That is why I want to start investigating him."

"What!?" Nate and Grunt cried simultaneously.

"I'm with you all the way sis." Silver replied.

"How could you even consider doing such a thing." Nate asked. "Without him, our resistance would have died that day outside of Fallarbor Town."

"I realize that but how do we know he isn't just using us to realize his own goals?" Momo asked.

"He is doing that." Grunt replied. "Because his goals are the same as ours!"

"I'm with Momo on this." Silver said. "Light may claim his goals are the same as yours but what proof do you have to back that up?"

"If he didn't share our beliefs, he wouldn't be going so far as to injure himself each battle!" Nate cut in.

"Is he doing it for your beliefs or to maintain the organization he needs to achieve his goal?"

"Light's past isn't the only issue here." Momo said ended the argument before it dominated the entire meeting. "He doesn't care about the number of people defeated each battle as long as we win."

"A few months ago we weren't winning at all and now you're complaining that we're winning too much?" Grunt replied. "You really need to make up your mind."

"I'm not complaining about the amount of territory we've gained over the past several months but I just wonder if we've paid too heavy of a price for it." Momo said. "During the Battle for Mt. Pyre, those traveling from the North on the west side of the mountain would have been taken out if it weren't for the Queen's Guard intervening."

"We were too tired." Nate said."If we had tried to help them too, we wouldn't have won the battle."

"I that such a bad thing?" Silver asked. "Where is the harm in retreating and sparing your forces from battle?"

"If we retreated, they would have followed us." Grunt replied. "Then more soldiers would have fallen. Light was only looking out for the well-being of his men."

"But he doesn't see us as men!" Momo replied. "During the Mt. Pyre battle, he referred to us as chess pieces!"

"Maybe that's just how his brain works." Nate said trying to explain the oddity away.

"Didn't he also seem a bit too willing to go and fight his own soldiers?" Silver said, raising another good point.

"He was only taking charge and placing the undesirable task upon himself." Nate replied, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

Leveling with her comrades, Momo said, "Look I'm not asking you to actively investigate Light. I just ask that you don't tell him of our investigation. Can you at least do me that?"

"Sure..."

"Fine..."

Nate and Grunt said in reply.

"If you do happen to change your mind, let us know but for now, that's all. You're free to go."

As Nate and Grunt walked out of the room, Momo and Silver began to plan their investigation.

"Nice to finally see you coming to your senses." Silver said.

"I feel a lot better now that I know we'll get answers one way or another." Momo said. "But where do we start?"

"That pillar of electricity... there was a report about something similar happening during an attack on Verdanturf a while back. We should start there."

**A Few Days Later outside Verdanturf**

As Grunt brought his Knight around the perimeter of the town the NAA was preparing to attack, his thoughts drifted once again to Momo's declaration to investigate Light's past.

_Light is more devoted to the cause than any of us. Why can't she see that?_ Grunt thought to himself.

"I've got reports of about 15 military installations in the mountains here." A Rattata said over the communicator. "You OK Grunt, you've been quiet this entire trip?"

"Don't worry about me." He replied half heartedly. "This type of mission just isn't exactly my kind of thing."

"I know you're more of a shoot 'em up type of person but this information will allow you to do even more damage during the upcoming battle."

"You better be right otherwise I'm gonna be ticked at being stuck with this job."

"What kind of defenses do they have down your way?"

"Very minimalistic." Grunt replied, "Just a few barracks really and a couple of small walls to try and ward off people on foot."

"Sounds like its going to be an easy battle." Rattata said. "We should probably head back to Slateport and report our findings."

"Doesn't it seem odd that this is the last base the Pokemon have in Hoenn and yet it seems to have the worst defenses?" Grunt asked. "Something seems off…"

"Maybe that's because we've learned from our mistakes and put more of our troops in the safety of the mountains." Said a Sceptile laying around behind Grunt.

_Crap we've been made! _Grunt thought before asking the stranger, "Who are you?"

Jumping down from the tree he had been laying in, the stranger replied, "Oh, me? I'm no one special. I'm just the commander of this city, Knight."

_Our cover's blown and by the city's commander no less!_

Mumbling under his breath, Grunt said into his communicator, "I've been compromised, get back to Light and tell him everything you know."

"Talking to your friend?" Knight asked with a smile on his face. "You should know we have men going after him too. Now why don't you just surrender to me before things get ugly?"

"Surrender to you? You don't look that tough."

"Why don't you find out?"

"Fine I do just that!" Grunt said before pulling out his machine guns and firing rapidly at the Veranturf Commander who blocked each one with a Leaf Blade attack.

"Wow you're pretty strong!" Knight said. "But you seem to lack Close Quarters combat gear. How about you try a bit of my Dragon Claw!"

Realizing that Knight was right, Grunt was put on the defensive as the agile Sceptile began to bob and weave through his stream of bullets.

"You're mine now." Sceptile said, grin appearing on his face as he raised his arm to use the Dragon Claw.

"That's where you're wrong. Chest Cannon fire!"

Instead of claiming victory over Grunt, Knight was hit at close range by the chest cannon and was blown back, skidding across the forest floor.

Suddenly feeling very confident in his abilities, Grunt maneuvered over to where Knight lay on the ground and prepared to give the final blow.

"Looks like the NAA won't even need to have a battle here." Grunt said. "I've just won this battle for them."

"Oh no. Looks like you've gotten the best of me." Knight said in a mocking tone. "Or NOT! Solarbeam!"

A bright flash of light was all Grunt could remember before everything went black.

**Meanwhile in Slateport**

"This is Silver checking in."

"Well hello again Silver." Person 1 said over the comm. "It's been a while since you last checked in. We were getting worried you had defected."

"No No NO sir!" Silver cried emphatically. "I would never think of doing such a thing."

"Good because you know the consequences of betraying us. How is the NAA liking those cannons we provided?"

"Quite well thanks." Silver replied. "Even though they weren't of much use to us in Slateport, the NAA is already looking to purchase more materials from your company."

"Very good. Now, the rest of the board and I have been monitoring the progress of the NAA and have come to a conclusion: Light must be taken out of the picture."

"Why?" Silver asked. "I thought you wanted a third party entered into the war."

"We did but we also didn't want the war to End." The executive replied. "Light has done too good of a job leading the NAA. At the rate he's going, the conflict in Hoenn will nearly be eliminated. Can you handle your new mission?"

"It shouldn't be a problem." Silver replied. "There is already unrest brewing in the ranks against Light. Soon it will come to a boil and it will be child's play to take Light out of the picture."

"Good. Check back in with us soon with your progress Silver."

Silver had to quickly turn off and hide the communicator as Momo came rushing into the room looking panicked.

"Momo? What's wrong?"

"It's Grunt, he's been captured in Verdanturf!"

**AN: No Light this chapter but it gave me a chance to really focus on the other characters and give them a time to shine. A big thanks to Falcon Striker for the submission of Knight. We'll be seeing more of him next chapter. If you want to submit a character, there are still two spots remaining, check out Chapter 18 Author's Notes for details.**

**Two more things-**

**1- Pokemon New Age has had over 1000 views! Thanks you all for the support in reaching this milestone.**

**2- Updates may begin to slow a bit over the next few months. My semester at college is ending and since I do the writing while there... You know what I'm getting at. I'll still write when I can but updates may be a bit slower (This month especially with finals and a family vacation coming up). Thanks for understanding and rest assured, the story will go on!**


	26. Rescue and Reunion

**AN: Hello readers. I've deleted the first Summary Chapter as I believe it was impeding the growth of the story. Any content that was in the the summary chapter is now in the new first chapter of the story (if that makes any sense to you). If any chapter number issues are still present, please let me know. Thanks! Now on with the show...**

Upon hearing of Grunt's capture, another strategy meeting was called so that even Light, just recently recovered from his injuries could weigh in on the situation.

"It's obvious what we have to do." Nate said. "We have to go in there and rescue him now!"

"I agree." Silver said, "The sooner we can get him back the better."

"You both act as though it's as simple of going to Verdanturf and walking out the front door with him." Light said. "We need to wait and stick to our original plan of attack."

"With you there with us, it would be that easy!" Nate shot back.

_I _"Have I taught you anything by being here!?" Silver piped in. "You need to look out for your troops, especially when they're in trouble, Especially when they are one of your top officers!"

"Have_ You_ learned anything from our past few battles Silver? The enemies keep getting stronger and I am not as infallible as you might believe." Light said.

"He **may** have a point..." Momo muttered.

"What do you mean he might have a point?" Silver yelled.

"Objectively speaking we just received new intel on the enemy's base. We should use that information to craft a battle strategy that is sure to work." Momo said. "I'd like to get Grunt back too but we can't let our emotions cloud our judgement and force us to go in unprepared."

"Maybe but we have to do something for him!" Nate pleaded, desperate to try and get his friend back.

"And we will." Light replied. "You just have to be patient. We'll analyze the data we've gathered and launch an attack as soon as we're properly prepared."

**About a week later**

After analyzing the data gathered by Rattata, who escaped capture during the scouting mission, a plan to fight Verdanturf was finally made and the troops set off.

Once on the outskirts of Verdanturf, Light made a short prebattle speech.

"I don't need to tell you all what's at stake here." Light began. "Our comrade in arms, Grunt has been captured by the enemy. He was a true supporter of our cause and so we fight for him today. We fight to further the cause that he had sacrificed so much for. So let us defeat the Pokemon and rescue our friend. Send in the first unit."

Learning from their past mistake in Slateport, the strategy for Verdanturf consisted of a staggered engagement. The NAA would try to keep the enemy off balance by using small groups of powerful troops. When the enemy concentrated forces on repelling the first unit, a second would be deployed to where the defenses were weakened.

Light, staying back from the frontline directed the NAA forces using information gathered by Nate, who was viewing the battle from the air.

After the first few waves of attack were successful, the remaining officers were sent into action.

"OK, here's the plan." Light said. "LC and Momo are going to take over the direction of the troops, meanwhile, Nate, Silver and I will loop around the back of their line and stage Grunt's rescue. Any objections?"

"Nope" Silver said

"None here." Nate replied.

As the trio headed to the west, the forest which had previously dominated the landscape was replaced by mountains, slowing progress tremensly. They traveled in silence until Nate posed an important question.

"Hey do we even have any idea what part of these mountains Grunt's being held in?"

"Nope." Light replied offhandedly.

"If we don't know where he is, how are we supposed to rescue him? How do we even know where to enter the mountain?" Silver asked, suddenly very worried about their situation.

"I'm working on the first part and the answer to your second question is arriving now."

Coming from the Northeast, a Pokemon completely encased in fire suddenly appeared in front of the trio.

"What do you three think you're doing here!?" He asked as the flames began to dissipate.

As the Pokemon's full figure came into view, Light uttered a single word under his breath, "Flamerunner."

**Inside the enemy base**

Grunt sat alone in the middle of a large cavern. He was tied to a chair, as was the usual when he was being interrogated, but something felt different this time.

The enemy had already figured out that he knew nothing of the battle plans as he was sent to gather information for its planning but then why would they bring him back again?

"Hello again." Knight said as he walked into the room. "Back in the seat of honor I see."

Ever since Grunt was captured, Knight had taken a perverse pleasure in overseeing his interrogations, ensuring that they were as painful as possible. Perhaps Grunt was closer to defeating him than he wanted to admit.

"Oh yeah, it's a real honor getting to sit in your musty old cave all day tied to a freaking chair. There _definitely _wasn't anything else I wanted to do this last week."

"I'm glad to hear that" Knight replied playing along with Grunt's sarcastic remarks. "Now if you'd be so kind as to tell us a little about your comrade's weaknesses, we'll be on our way."

"They ain't got any so your out of luck."

"Everyone has a weakness." Knight replied. "You just don't realize what your comrade's are. Now think a little harder."

After thinking for a few moments, Grunt replied, "You know you're right everyone does have a weakness like that big mouth of yours."

Knight's are twisted in anger as he knocked over the chair holding Grunt and held a Leaf Blade to his neck. "I still defeated you even with this big mouth of mine, now how about you tell me those weaknesses Right Now."

"So that's what's happening." Grunt said coming to a realization. "They're here aren't they? That's what feels different."

"What?!" Knight replied.

"It's written all over your face." Grunt said. "My friends have begun to attack the city and you're desperate for anything that will twist the battle in your favor."

Still scowling, Knight turned to an aide on his left and said, "Hook him up to the electrodes and juice him as long as you can without killing him." Raising his voice slightly he added, "For each piece of useful information he gives, you can turn it down a notch."

"Bring it on!" Grunt challenged, "I can take whatever you dish- AAHHHH!"

A small smile crept onto Knight's face as he exited the chamber, Grunt still crying in pain behind him.

**Rescue Party**

"Flamerunner." Light muttered under his breath.

"You three shouldn't be here." Flamerunner said. "But I guess it's just my lucky day."

"Do you think he recognizes us?" Nate asked in a loud whisper.

"We aren't in any disguises you dummy." Silver replied, "Of course he recognizes us!"

"Light, Silver, and Nate, three of the NAA's top generals. "Each one of you is infamous in the ranks of the Pokemon army." Flamerunner said. "If I'm able to defeat even just one of you, I'll be known worldwide."

_I don't think he recognizes me. What a relief. _Light thought. I _wasn't counting on running into anyone from my old life._

"What's the plan Light?" Silver asked.

"We.."

"I'll fight him." Nate declared.

"What!?" Silver cried.

"They took my friend and I'm itching for a way to turn the hurt back on them." Nate said. "This seems like the perfect opportunity."

"OK we'll leave him to you. Good Luck." Light said before he and Silver ran off in the direction that Flamerunner had come.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Flamerunner yelled as he began to give chase. He was soon cut off by a Sonicboom from Nate's AK.

"I'm your opponent now." He declared. "If you can defeat me, then you can go after my friends."

"Sounds like you have this all figured out" Flamerunner said, "But let's see if you can back up your words."

**AN: I'm not dead yet guys! Sorry about the long wait between chapters, May was a hectic month, but I'm beginning to strike a good balance of writing again so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one.**

** Lots of plot twists lie ahead as we near the end of the second arc of Pokemon New Age! What do you think will happen next? Leave a review with your prediction.**

**OC submissions are still ongoing see Chapter 17 for details on the final two slots!**


	27. One Man or the World?

"Are you sure you want to leave Nate here to face that Flamerunner guy?" Silver asked as she and Light fled from the battle.

"He had a glint in his eyes." Light said as they took cover behind a large boulder. "He wants revenge and he will get his revenge through that battle. It's better for him to vent his frustrations through that battle then against the commander only to have his desire for revenge get in the way."

"So how are we getting in?" Silver asked.

"Just follow my lead." Light said gesturing toward two guards standing near the opening of the mountain.

A moment later two streaks came racing out from behind the cover of the rock and hit both guards before they had a chance to react.

"We should've tried to question one." Silver said. "We still don't know where to look for Grunt."

"No. There wouldn't have been time. We need to keep moving or be captured. When your in doubt of where to look for Grunt simply go to where there is the highest concentration of guards."

After confirming their strategy, the duo began racing down the halls of the base, dodging attacks from various Pokemon along the way in an effort to find where prisoners were held. Only after searching half the base and destroying a couple of floors were the two able to find the large cavern where Grunt was held. He was slumped down in the chair, visibly charred and still twitching slightly in his right arm.

"Grunt!" Silver cried as she ran to the chair to untie her comrade. "What did they do to you?"

"They... wanted information... on you." He replied weakly. "Hooked me up to an Electrode... They knew it could change the flow of battle."

"Did you give them anything?" Light asked.

"Nothing but my screams sir." Grunt replied. "They know nothing of us."

"Good work Grunt!" Silver replied happily. "Now let's get you out of here."

"Not quite yet!" Came a voice from the shadows.

"You must be the commander." Light said. "How nice of you to join us."

Slowly walking out the darkness, Knight revealed himself. "I knew that you would be coming here to rescue your friend so as soon as I heard there was a break in I came down here to wait."

"How nice of you." Light replied sarcastically, "I can skip the boring search and get straight to the fun."

"Oh, I assure you, you won't be having fun." Knight said before leaping into battle.

**Outside the compound **

Nate and Flamerunner both grunted as sword met fist once again.

Neither one had landed a hit on the other but their clashes could be heard for miles as they maneuvered across the landscape, each one trying to outmaneuver the other.

"Flamethrower!" Flamerunner yelled.

"Sonicboom!" Nate countered.

The two attacks collided resulting in an explosion that sent debris flying as the two combatants returned to the ground to catch their breath.

"You're quite skilled." Flamerunner said. "But this is only a drop in the bucket compared to my full power."

"At the risk of sounding like a cliche anime character, you haven't seen all of my power either."

"Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch." Flamerunner said as he began to glow a deep red. "I haven't used this form since the last Battle of Verdanturf, it was against a skilled AK pilot quite like you. She couldn't defeat me then and neither will you!"

With a bright flash of light Flamerunner competed his mega evolution and stepped into a fighting stance.

"Shall we continue?"

"Don't you mean end this?" Nate said smirking, "Resonate!"

By sending out a special frequency of sound, Nate caused the rocks beneath Flamerunner to crumble leaving him open to a direct attack as he jumped to avoid capture.

"Sword Resonance!" He yelled charging at his foe.

Rather than panicking, Flamerunner simply braced himself for the attack and used the momentum to free himself from the ravine rapidly forming in the mountainside.

"Quite the flashy start. Now it's my turn."

The fire around Flamerunner flared for a moment before he launched into a Sky Uppercut. While Nate was able to dodge the initial attack, he was unable to block the barrage of Double Kicks that followed and was sent tumbling to the ground.

When he finally recovered Nate thought _This is going to be tougher than I thought._

**Inside the base**

"Night Slash"

"Leaf Blade!"

Light and Knight clashed in midair as Silver and Grunt stared in awe of the intense battle unfolding before them. Neither one was pulling any punches as shockwaves were released with every parry.

"You're stronger than I expected." Light said. "Most of the other commanders would've folded under this assualt."

"Well it's only natural that they would've stationed the strongest commander here" Knight replied launching an Energy Ball. "This is the last mainland base the NAA haven't gotten to."

Light dodged and stated "And yet here we are getting ready to take your base and kick your butt. Fury Swipes!"

Knight activated his Leaf Blade technique and began to block the Fury Swipes with both sides of the blade before counterattacking with his tail.

Light was sent sliding backwards a few feet while Knight gathered the energy for a Solarbeam.

"Shadow Ball Shield!" Light yelled once Knight launched his attack. While the shield did absorb most of the damage, since it was hastily made, it broke midway through the attack causing Light to receive yet another hit.

"You talk a big game but you can't back it up, just like the rest." Knight said mockingly. "Surrender now and your defeat will be slightly less painful."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Silver yelled as she came running off the sidelines with a Quick Attack.

"Looks like they're all coming out of the woodworks today." Knight said, beginning to grow a little more flustered.

Silver's Quick Attack was blocked with a Leaf Blade but not before she bit down on Knight's arm. She was quickly dislodged with a precise Dragon Claw from the other arm and was launched into the cave wall with a Leaf Storm.

"This is a personal matter stay out!" Knight yelled.

"Personally, I think we're done here." Said Light as he launched a powerful Thunderbolt toward his distracted foe.

"Perfect." Knight whispered to himself as the Electric type attack made contact.

"Silver, Grunt, what's your status?" Light asked thinking the battle to be over.

"That Leaf Storm he hit me with caused a cave in." Silver replied. "The falling rocks trapped me back here and knocked Grunt unconscious."

"I'll start to dig you out and then we can- oufff!" Light was cut off suddenly as a Dragon Claw sent him tumbling across the floor.

"You can't beat me that easily!" The newly mega evolved Knight declared. "With my Lightningrod ability, your electric attacks are useless and now you can't even get help from your friends. How will you react?"

"I'll react by bashing your face in and taking this city!" Light yelled before jumping back into the fray.

**Back to the mountainside**

The battle had not been faring well for Nate since Flamerunner mega evolved. Their clashes which had previously resulted in ties in strength now went in Flamerunner's favor.

_His attacks just keep getting quicker but how? _Nate thought as a Blaze Kick broke his sword.

"You must not realize it but this is the doing of my ability Speed Boost." He explained. "The longer this battle wears on, the faster I will become. Even at this level, you can't hope to defeat me."

"Claws on a Chalkboard!"

As the horrible sound reached his foe's ears, Nate began to retreat to try and think of a strategy.

_His power and speed both far outclass mine, which means I have to do something to take away that advantage._ "That's it!" Nate declared and began to emit a different sound frequency toward Flamerunner.

"Finally giving up?" He asked launching yet another barrage of Fire Ounches and Blaze Kicks.

Crossing his arms to block as many attacks as possible, Nate continued to tweak the frequency emitted by his AK.. "Come on, work, Work!"

Suddenly Flamerunner's attacks began to miss their target as the Blaziken found it difficult to even stand.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, clutching his head.

"I didn't think it would work but I've emitted a frequency that is vibrating fluid in your ear."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" He yelled, obviously in a great deal of pain.

"That fluid is responsible for maintaining your equilibrium." Nate replied. "As long as I maintain this frequency you'll be seeing triples."

"DARN YOU!" He yelled as he took another unsuccessful swing at Nate.

After another couple of attempts, Flamerunner accepted his fate and collapsed to his knees. "Looks like there won't be a tower of Thunder to save me today."

"Tower of Thunder? You witnessed one?"

"Saw one?" Flamerunner smirked, "Heck I knew the cause of it, a squad mate of mine named Shoteneko." Staring off into the sky, he continued, "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of you. Perhaps you were right about using that power for our own victory. Maybe, just maybe-"

Nate landed a solid punch that rendered the babbling Blaziken unconscious.

"That was weird." He said before rushing into the base, eager to do what he could to save his friend.

**Inside the base**

Unlike Nate, Light was actually holding his own against his mega evolved opponent. That being said, he was by no means winning the battle.

By mega evolving right before being hit by the Thunderbolt, Knight gained a huge boost in sped allowing him to easily match Light at every turn. Add onto that the additional power gained through the evolution and the size advantage that had been held by Knight the entire match, it was a miracle that Light was even still fighting let alone matching his opponent at times.

"Why won't you DIE!?" Knight yelled as he broke through Light's guard with a Dragon Claw.

"I refuse to die until my mission is complete." Light said as he raced across the ground shooting Shadow Balls at his opponent. "I've already died once for my cause dying again would just be overkill."

"You know what they say." Knight said as he deflected the Shadow Balls with Leaf Blade. "There's no kill quite like overkill. Leaf Storm!"

"Double Team!"

While Light was able to dodge the attack, it instead hit the wall of the cavern, causing even more rocks to cave in and a hole to open in the ceiling to the sky.

Both Light and Knight were gasping for air after throwing nearly everything they had at one another and yet neither had fallen.

"Sunlight?" Knight muttered, "This is my chance!"

"This is the end for you Light!" Knight declared as he jumped into the air to better absorb the sunlight. "Solarbeam!"

"Dark Pulse!" Light yelled as he channeled his remaining energy into one final attack.

"Light! Don't do it!" Silver yelled.

"It's far too late to turn back now, why should I?"

"Because if you win the beam struggle, the attack will cave in even more of the mountain and probably kill Grunt."

In the corner, covered in rubble, was the one they had come to Verdanturf to save, still unconscious and unable to move himself away from the rubble that would surely bury him if the cave in continued.

"If I lose this struggle, we'll lose the battle and all be taken prisoner and most likely killed!" Light shot back.

"How priceless." Knight said as the struggle continued. "If I win against you, I win everything and if I lose you'll lose everything! Either way, I like the outcome."

"I have to do it. I have to win!" Light said.

"No don't do it!" Silver pleaded.

"Would you have me save one man and condemn the world? I'm sorry but no man's life is worth that much, not even mine."

"But he's your friend! Don't you even care if he lives or dies."

"It is because he is my friend that I know he would respect my decision." Light replied coldly."Now I'll end this!"

Just as Light poured more power into his Dark Pulse, Nate ran into the room and screamed "NOOOO!"

Taken aback by the cold decision he had just witnessed, Knight was overpowered by the sudden influx of power into the Dark Pulse. His only the thought was, _If this guy's willing to sacrifice his own teammate to win this battle, he must be even more twisted than me inside._

And with a loud crash, the rmaunder of the cavern was turned to rubble and collapsed onto everyone unlucky enough to be in the room.

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait but here's a nice long chapter for ya. I just couldn't get motivated to write. I'll give you all a hint, more reviews= more motivation for me which equals faster updates for you!**

**Big thanks again to Radioactive Rainfall for submitting Knight!**

**Light was forced to make a pretty tough decision in this chapter, What will the consequences be? Will Flamerunner's information tear the New Age Alliance apart? Will I update sooner than once a month? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age.**

**OC submissions are still ongoing with two slots left including the commander of the next city to be attacked: Petalburg. See Chapter 17 for details.**


	28. Stepping Down, Sneaking Around

**Readers beware, swearing appears up ahead**

With their commander defeated and their base in shambles, it wasn't long before the remaining Pokemon forces surrendered the base and admitted defeat.

A couple of hours after the cave in, NAA soldiers came and retrieved those trapped inside. Knight was recovered first, beaten and unconscious, with Light not far behind and in the same condition. The troops found Silver next. She was protected by the very rocks that prevented her from intervening and only suffered from lack of air. In similar condition, was Nate who was able to jump out of the room just before the entire ceiling came in. Last, but not least, was Grunt. He was buried under in the deepest part of the cavern covered in dust and rocks, his body riddled with cuts and bruises and barely clinging to life.

Silver and Nate were able to recover within a few weeks of the battle, while Light took a month to get back to full health. When the next strategy meeting was called, only one member was still down for the count.

"How dare you call this meeting when one of our own is still recovering!" Silver yelled as Light walked into the room.

"Grunt is stable but just isn't waking up." Light replied. "I don't see that as a valid reason to delay preparation for the next battle."

"Still wouldn't it be better to wait until everyone is fully healed before making our final assualt?" Momo asked.

"We've already waited too long for my liking." Light said, "Would you stop when our goal is within our grasp? The humans down there are in a worse position than the Pokemon here in Verdanturf. They know we're coming and that fear could lead them-"

"To make rash and unpredictable decisions, we know." Nate cut in. "But isn't that just more of a reason to wait for Grunt to heal?"

"With Rustboro being an independent commercial district, Petalburg is the last city on the mainland not under New Age Alliance control." Light explained,"Just like our debut, we must strike while the iron is hot to ensure our victory."

"At this point it's not so much about 'striking while the iron is hot' but conquering the mainland before we realize just how big of an ass you really are!" Silver stated bluntly. "Are we even going to talk about the decision you made in that cavern?"

"I only did what I thought had to be done." Light said. "That being said if Grunt had perished due to my actions I would've been deeply saddened."

"Deeply saddened? DEEPLY SADDENED?!" Nate yelled, pointing an accusing finger toward Light. "You almost killed my best friend and all you can say is that you're deeply saddened?!"

"Yes." Light replied calmly, "Despite my decision, Grunt did Not die-"

"Yet..." Silver muttered under her breath.

"Still he did not die," Light continued "And we should focus on that fact."

"You might be able to focus on that fact but I'm still stuck on how you could even begin to consider Grunt as an acceptable sacrifice."

"I'm with Nate on this." Silver replied, "This is not the kind of thing that can go unpunished."

"Can't we cut him a little slack?" Momo broke, trying to break the rising tension. "While I agree that we have to do something about what Light did, but without him we wouldn't have even gotten off the ground."

"No." Light replied to everyone's shock. "I knew my decision would have consequences and I will accept whatever punishment you place upon me, after our next battle."

"What?!" Silver cried in disbelief. "Here we are debating about how you may be unfit to lead and you want us to follow into battle again even after admitting we may be right?! I say we need a new commander immediately."

"But..." Momo started, not wanting to make such a large change before a decisive battle.

"Fine." Light said, "As a sign of good faith, I'll give the title of commander to one of you, but only in public. I will still create our strategy before the battle and participate in its execution but to the eyes of the NAA, the new commander will receive the credit."

"I think that sounds fair." Nate replied, "We'll decide amongst ourselves who the new commander will be while Light creates the battle strategy. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Silver and Momo answered, with very different levels of enthusiasm.

"I'll take my leave here then." Light stated as he rose from his seat. "Once a decision is finalized, inform me so that I know who I'm turning the reins over to.

After leaving the room, Light thought _They have every right to be angry with me. This turnover of command is the perfect way to begin to make amends. Once Petalburg is ours and the neutral state is secure, I'll completely turn over command and work to fully regain their trust, Hell maybe I'll finally come clean about my identity. Things may have been a little rocky recently, but the New Age Alliance still has a bright future waiting for it just around the corner._

**Back in the meeting room**

"Which one of us should take command?" Momo asked

"Obviously it should be one of you." Nate replied, "You two have experience leading resistance cells."

"It should be you Momo." Silver said, "Light may have taken it over but this cell was still originally yours."

"While that may be true, I didn't exactly have the best track record while leading the cell. You have a much better track record from the Queen's Guard, it should be you."

"You have a point Momo." Nate cut in "Right now, the opinion of Light is at an all time low with our troops. While I agree that Momo should be given command, she has been right beside Light throughout his entire command. His bad press may transfer to you."

"All the more reason to give command to Silver." Momo replied, "Her track record from the Queen's Guard speaks for itself in terms of differentiating her from Light and since she is already the public face of the Alliance, the troops will almost certainly accept her command."

"That settles it." Nate said, bowing theatrically in front of Silver, "Will you accept command of our forces?"

Momo did the same and said "The position is yours all you have to do is say yes."

"But... But" Silver stammered, feeling very self conscious all of a sudden.

"What are you waiting for? Take the job!" Nate said.

"I can't thank you enough for this opportunity... Yes! I'll do it!" Silver stated, overcome with excitement.

"Congratulations, Commander." Nate said as he rose.

"There isn't another person who I would trust more with this command." Momo said as she rose.

"Thank you, both of you." Silver said. "I'm pretty sure that was all we had to do today so as my first official act as commander I call this meeting adjourned."

As the girls began to move toward the door, Nate said, "There's actually something else I'd like to discuss."

"What is it Nate?" Momo asked.

"It's about your investigation of Light... I want in."

"What made you change your mind?" Silver asked.

"He nearly killed my best friend and didn't even blink an eye about it. The only way I'm ever going to be able to trust him again is if I know who he really is."

"That's exactly what we're trying to figure out." Silver replied. "We'll fill you in."

"So far we don't have very much to go on." Momo said. "We started at the Tower of Thunder we saw at the Battle of Slateport and have been working backwards from there"

"Apparently there was another Tower of Thunder seen during a battle between humans and Pokemon here in Verdanturf a few months back." Silver continued, "But we haven't been able to find any witnesses or useful information from accounts of the battle."

"I might be able to help you there." Nate said, "The guy I faced during our battle, that Flamerunner guy, mentioned something about knowing who caused the Tower of Thunder back then."

"Really?!" Silver said, nearly jumping down Nate's throat, "Did he give a name?"

"Yes he said it was his squad mate, Shoteneko."

"Di we have any other way of verifying this information?" Momo asked, "Flamerunner was pretty messed up from your attack and we need to be absolutely certain before we confront Light."

"I might be able to help you out there too." Nate said as he pulled out his communicator, "Send out an AK pilot near Mt. Chimney and tell her to spread the word that AK pilot Nate is looking for The Don."

**AN: Two chapters in two weeks?! I must be crazy! But some serious plot development happened this chapter as we get set for the final battle of the second arc. Anyone remember who The Don is? Props if you do.**

**Last chance to submit an OC for Petalburg! See chapter 17 for details.**

** Will The Don hold the key to Light's mysterious past? How will our heroes confront him when they find out? And will this Dragon Ball Z gag ever get old? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age.**


	29. New Intel, a Surprise Attack

**Sorry about the delay in updating (School and work commitments) but heeeere's Johnny!... I mean the new chapter...**

The wind whistled across his face as Nate traveled west to meet The Don.

"Man I really hope this pays off." He said to himself.

It had been two weeks since Nate sent out the AK pilot when The Don finally sent his reply. If Nate wanted the answers he sought, he had to meet The Don on the edge of the Route 111 desert. When Nate arrived, The Don was already waiting for him, as planned.

"How nice it is to see you again AK pilot Nate." The Honchkrow began in his Italian accented voice.

"Nice seein' you too." Nate replied, "What have you been up to since our little skirmish at Mt. Chimney?"

"Oh... you know. A little of this and a little of that. I could go into specifics but then I would have to kill you."

"Yeah heh heh..." Nate chuckled nervously, unsure if The Don was being serious or not. "Now what I contacted you about-"

"You wish to know about a Pokemon from my time in their service."

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"There are always people willing to tell what they know, if the proper incentive is placed before them." The Don replied. "Now speak to me his name so that I may be of service to you."

"I want information about a Meowth named Shoteneko."

"You are in luck. I do in fact know of such a person." The Don replied, "Shoteneko was a scout class soldier in the military, working under the command of Reuniclus. During a Pokemon attack on Slateport city he was injured and sent back to Mt. Coronet."

"What else do you know?" Nate asked, eager to get the answers he had come for.

"Although we are not quite sure what was his catalyst, Shoten changed when he returned to the battlefield. He began to act erratically and showed odd strength in his moves."

"Like creating a Tower of Thunder at the first Battle of Verdanturf?"

"That is correct." The Don replied. "Officially he was declared KIA at the First Battle of Mt. Chimney."

"You say that like there's an unofficial version."

"Unofficially, Shoten was a follower of a taboo ideology in the Pokemon military. When his squadmates found out about this, they turned on him mid-battle. His body was never recovered."

"What was this taboo ideology?" Nate asked, wanting to know more about Shoten's downfall.

"This ideology is the following of the ancient hero: The Slash."

"He's the hero who saved both humans and Pokemon before the Great Schism, right? I can see why he's a taboo subject."

"What you do not know is that the followers of his ideology usually go mad trying to emulate his heroics. If you require more information on this ideology I suggest you read this." The Don then tossed over a copy of _The Slash: A Legacy of a Hero_

"Thank you, Don. Between what you've told me and the information inside this book, I should be able to find the answers I've been looking for."

"I am glad to be of service." The Don replied before taking flight. "I am always available if you need assistance but next time it will cost you."

Nate just stood there deep in thought staring at the book The Don had given him.

_This book may hold the key to all of the questions we've had since Light's arrival, who he is, why he's so powerful. I should feel excited to find the answers I've been seeking but will this knowledge tear us apart?_

Still lost in thought, Nate took flight once again back to Verdanturf where his comrades were preparing for battle.

**Verdanturf**

Preparations for the final battle were well underway. Light had officially announced Silver's promotion to commander of the NAA nearly a week ago and the moral boost in the troops was seen almost instantly. Everyone was hard at work prepping machines, gathering intelligence, or fine tuning strategy. When Nate returned to the base, Silver was discussing the battle plan with a few soldiers.

"First we'll keep them off balance and then- Ahh Nate you've returned!" Silver said.

"Yeah and I have some important information to discuss with both you and Momo."

"Is it about the next battle?" One of the nearby soldiers asked.

"This information has to do with what will happen after the next battle." Nate replied.

"Momo's currently training out in the woods." Silver said, "Let's join her out there for a little more privacy."

As the two walked out to meet their comrade, Silver asked, "Was it a productive trip?"

"I believe I have the information we've been looking for." Nate replied.

When the two reached a clearing in the forest, they came across Momo jumping from tree to tree, branches growing and shrinking from energy manipulation, allowing her safe landings every time.

"Hey Nate glad to see you're back!" Momo said as she leapt to the forest floor. "Did your contact have the information?"

"Yes he did." Nate replied, "Shoteneko was a part of the human military and responsible for the Tower of Thunder seen during the first battle of Verdanturf. He was declared KIA during the following battle at Mt. Chimney but his body was never found."

"That battle happened about six months before Light's first appearance at Fallarbor." Momo stated. "It's not too much of a stretch to say he stayed hidden in the wilderness near Fallarbor Town until the heat died down."

"Is he trustworthy?" Silver asked, getting to the real reason behind their search for Light's identity.

"That's a gray area." Nate said presenting the book to his comrades. "Shoteneko was a follower of The Slash, a taboo figure in the Pokemon military. Many of his techniques are listed in this book."

"Listed here are some of Slash's most famous techniques" Silver read, "Shadow Ball Shield, Dark Pulse Armor, Magnet Lift via Thunderbolt... All of these are techniques Light uses!"

"So Light uses some of the same techniques as Slash," Momo said, "The Slash is the type of figure we've been trying to emulate in the NAA: someone who doesn't discriminate between Pokemon and human. Why would that make him untrustworthy?"

"Because all of The Slash's followers go mad trying to be like him." Nate said, gesturing at the book. "Most of his followers die on suicide missions trying to be heroes but none of them had an entire rebellion at their disposal."

"That would explain a lot." Silver said, "Like why he refuses to retreat in battle and why some NAA troops are acceptable casualties to him."

"What should we do?" Momo asked. "Can we let someone like that continue to hold a high ranking position in the NAA?"

"I think we should-"

"Thank Arceus I found you!" A soldier said, cutting Silver off mid-sentence.

"What is it soldier? This is a private meeting." Momo said.

"It's a message from sub-commander Light. The base is under attack!"

**Back at Base**

"Darn it!" Light muttered to himself, "I knew we were waiting too long to attack. Knights engage on the ground! All special attacking Pokemon find an opening in the mountain and start targeting the enemy!"

"There's still no sign of Silver, Nate or Momo!" Said a messenger Rattata.

"Where the heck could they be?" Light said. "Relay this message to everyone you can find: If the fighting gets too hairy, retreat into the mountain. If Silver and the others turn up, tell them I'll be on the front lines."

Light then shot off into battle, a Shadow Ball already forming in his hand for the first enemy he came across. This unlucky person was a low flying AK pilot, who's machine detonated upon contact with the sphere.

Following her was a squad of about five Knights who open fired at the sight of their defeated comrade. Light simply used Magnet Lift to escape into the air and used a Shadow Ball Shield to block any shots that got remotely close.

"Dark Pulse!" Light cried, as the beam shot out, the squad of five dispersed and began to fire at Light from different angles.

Light, barely able to evade these shots, was only able to counter with an occasional Shadow Ball that never hit it's mark.

"Keep it up men, we have him on the ropes." One Knight yelled. "For the Olympian!"

_Olympian eh? That must be their commander. _"Time to finish this!"

Light made an unexpected turn in midair and began gaining altitude until he was on par with some of the AK pilots. Then he just stopped and let gravity carry him back to the Earth with gut wrenching speed.

"He's insane!" The Knight commander yelled, "Shoot him!"

While the enemy Knights were able to start firing again, they were unable to keep pace with the rate Light was falling. Bullets and lasers all round him, Light simply continued his call until he was about three stories from the Earth. Rather than hit the ground flat on his back, Light twisted his body and yelled "Iron Tail!"

The result was the ground crumbling beneath the attack, creating a huge spherical crater that trapped all five enemies.

"The gradient is to steep to get out! Charge him!" A Knight yelled.

Like the well oiled unit they were, all five units charged Light in unison, who only said in reply, "Night Slash"

Once all five were in range, Light spun around like a top to hit each Knight one after another, until all five were destroyed.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself, Light cried, "Who's next?"

His answer came surprisingly quick.

"How about me?"

Light spun around to see an AK pilot standing at the edge of the crater with arms crossed. With the sun at her back, all that Light could make out was the orange color of her machine and the long ponytail that waved in the whipping wind.

"And who are you?" Light asked.

"My name is Grace but most of the military refers to me as the Olympian."

**AN: And there you have it! The final battle for the Hoenn mainland has begun, and boy is it going to be a long struggle. I'm going to try and lengthen some of the upcoming chapters but this battle will still probably end up running another couple of chapters. A big finale for Pokemon New Age's second arc.**

**A big thanks once again to PsychicEevee0103 for the submission of Grace! She has probably been the most fervent supporter of Pokemon New Age so if you haven't checked her profile out... You should probably get on that.**

**The battle heats up next chapter as Light faces off against Grace. Will the NAA defeat the Petalburg forces? What decision will Nate, Momo, and Silver make regarding Light's past? Can this Author's Note get any longer? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age!**


	30. Triumphant Return, Harsh Truth

Brushing the dirt off himself, Light got to his feet and slowly walked up the gradient and out of the crater. "So you're the Olympian. I was expecting someone more… intimidating." Light said as he struck a fighting pose.

"Oh my abilities are plenty intimidating, you just need a firsthand demonstration." Grace said as she raised her fists in preparation.

"I could say the same thing about mine." Light countered before rushing in with a Night Slash.

Instead of dodging, Grace blocked the Night Slash with her raised fists and proceeded to counterattack with right and left jabs.

"Crap, I need to create some distance. Shadow Ball!" Jumping backwards, Light launched his attack, which was promptly blocked by a well-timed kick from the charging Grace.

"Straightforward attacks like that aren't going to work on me!" Grace yelled, materializing a basketball from thin air. "Jump Shot!"

"You're one to talk." Light said, easily dodging the move. "That was as straightforward as they come!"

"That's where you're wrong. Rebound!"

The basketball, which had long since passed Light, suddenly reversed direction, as if hitting an invisible backboard, and slammed into his back.

"Gah!" Light cried in pain as he fell to one knee.

"Shotputs fire!"

Not giving her enemy any time to recover, Grace continued her assault by throwing shotputs at the downed Light, each landing on the ground with a loud BOOM.

As the dust cleared from the attack, Light charged once again, realizing his best chance in this fight was to keep things close quarters. "Night Slash!"

"That again? You're making this too easy on me." Stepping to one side, Grace grabbed the attacking claw and put the former NAA commander into an armlock. "Now do you see how pointless fighting against me is?" Grace whispered menacingly into Light's ear.

"I… still… have a chance." Light replied through grunts of pain. "Thunderbolt!"

The close range electrical attack caught the opposing commander off guard, releasing Light from the armlock and giving him a chance to regroup.

_Her defenses are too strong. _Light thought. _I have to press the advantage here._ "Thunderbolt!"

Additional sparks of electricity flew from Light's body and struck the enemy commander head on. "Now, Shadow Ball!"

Several spheres of the Ghost type energy were rapidly fired toward the still reeling Grace, who yelled, "That won't work on me!"

She then proceed to materialize a metal baseball bat and began to swing at each of the approaching Shadow Balls, knocking 5 of the 7 back toward Light with twice their original velocity.

_Crap. She's regaining her momentum. _Light thought. "Thunderbolt!"

The returning Shadow Balls were detonated by Light's attack, but they had taken a toll none-the-less. Light was breathing heavily and clutching one arm tightly, the one which Grace had put into the armlock. Grace on the other hand, was also slightly winded from Light's assault, but not worse for wear.

Seeing her opponent's condition, Grace said, "That little outburst took a lot out of you didn't it? Too bad for you I'm still raring to go!"

"Who says I'm not?" Light said, obviously bluffing.

"Really? Then let's see you dodge these! Fireball Drive!" Keeping the baseball bat in one hand, baseballs began to materialize in Grace's other hand, which she then proceeded to toss into the air and hit at Light.

"Gah!" Light cried as he twisted and turned to dodge each of the oncoming baseballs, which had caught fire due to air friction. "Shadow Ball Shield!"

Suddenly stopping, Light threw up his Shield and began to absorb the fireballs thrown his way.

"You're tired!" Grace yelled as she continued to materialize baseballs. "You can't keep that up forever!"

_She's right. _Light admitted to himself. _That assault before used up a great deal of my energy. I need to think of a new strategy, but what? I don't even have enough energy to escape into the air._

The Shadow Ball Shield held for another minute before visible cracks started to appear. A few Fireballs later, the entire Shield broke down, subjecting Light to a barrage of baseballs he couldn't avoid.

"That's the longest someone has held out against my Fireball Driver." Grace commented offhand. "Impressive as that may be, it's time to finish this, Shotputs away!"

The metal spheres rocketed toward Light like cannonballs. On the ground defenseless, all he could think was _So this is how it's going to end_.

As Light closed his eyes and accepted his fate, the shotputs were shot out of the air by an energy cannon.

"Who goes there?" Grace asked, turning to see who fired the shot.

"You think you can start a battle without me?"

Light opened his eyes to see the unexpected, Grunt's knight standing a few feet away, it chest cannon freshly fired.

"Grunt?" Light asked wearily. "You were in a coma…"

"And now I'm not." Grunt replied very nonchalantly. "Who's this chick?"

"She is the enemy commander who's attacking us."

"Really?" Grunt said, "Well it's time for her to learn what happens when you mess with the NAA!"

In typical Grunt fashion, he pulled out his Rocket Launcher, fired a shot and charged forward guns a blaze.

"A new foe joins the fray." Grace said as she bobbed and weaved her way through the curtain of bullets. "Let's see if you're more entertaining than your friend over there."

_The way she's dodging those bullets. _Light thought. _It's unnatural!_

Reaching the Knight unscathed, Grace materialized a fencing blade and began to take swings at the new enemy, who merely dodged to the side and continued to fire at the AK pilot.

"You think you can win just by firing bullets and keeping your distance! That won't work!" Dematerializing the fencing blade, Grace pulled out a bow, already strung with three arrows. "I can play that game too!"

"Amazing." Light said, "By materializing the arrows directly onto the bow, she's nearly matching the firing rate of Grunt's machine guns!"

The two combatants began to circle the battlefield furiously, one firing arrows the other bullets, neither one landing any more than a glancing hit on the other.

"Chest Cannon! Full power!" Suddenly stopping, Grunt lowered his guns and fired a huge energy blast from his chest cannon. The width of the blast cleared the air of all of Grace's oncoming arrows but unfortunately did very little damage to her.

"You are more fun!" Grace said, "But even you will fall in the face of superior athletic ability!"

"Feel free to try. I can keep this all day lady." Grunt said.

"Oh, you can be sure I will." Grace replied, "Now let's-"

She was suddenly cut off by an incoming communication. "Commander! The rest of the NAA higher ups have entered the battlefield. What are your orders?"

"We've accomplished our goals for today." Grace said. "Tell all troops to retreat to rally point alpha! Looks like we're going to have to finish this fight another time."

"What? Are you afraid now that a couple new fighters have entered the battle?" Grunt said, trying to bait Grace into staying.

"I'm here to win the war, not the battle." She replied, slowly lifting off the ground. "Until next time, New Age Alliance." With that, Grace flew off into the distance, following her troops to their rally point.

Once Grace was out of sight, Grunt's Knight slumped visibly.

"Grunt are you OK?" Light asked, struggling to his feet.

"I'm not at 100% yet." Grunt replied, "And I was bluffing about keeping that up all day. My gauges have been flashing red this entire time."

"Expertly played." Light said, "Let's get back to base and get patched up."

"OK boss. Once we're there you can fill me in on what I missed."

"Well first of all, I'm not your boss anymore, Silver is."

"What?!"

**A couple hours later**

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the heck happened out there?" Light said.

Silver had called a post battle meeting to discuss the new enemy.

"Momo was training in the woods" Silver explained, "Nate and I had some important things to discuss with her so we left the base to speak with her."

"You should've sent someone to get her!" Light replied, "You three being away from the base has cost us the opportunity to capture the mainland!"

"Dude, calm down." Nate said, "We understand what was given up today but you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"What did you guys need to discuss with Momo?" Grunt asked, starved for information after so long in a coma.

"We needed to discuss… uhhh…" Silver stammered.

"We were discussing the NAA's plans for after the capture of Petalburg." Momo finished, trying to cover up their discussion about Shoteneko.

"You need to capture Petalburg before you can do anything." Light replied.

Tired of Light's remarks, Silver stood up and said, "Light, don't forget who your commander is here!"

"Yeah, I command _I _gave you."

"If you think you can do a better job why don't you just take the position back?!"

"The thought had crossed my mind!"

"Just try." Silver replied, calling Light's bluff, "The people won't follow you. They'll follow me."

"Both of you! SHUT UP!" Momo yelled.

Taken aback by the outburst from the normally soft spoken Momo, both Light and Silver quieted down and sat back down.

"The more we bicker amongst ourselves, the bigger Grace's victory becomes. Now what information did we get about her?"

"Her code name is the Olympian." Light began. "She seemed to be proficient in a couple different forms of martial arts, basketball, baseball, shotput-"

"And Archery! Don't forget about that." Grunt popped in, "She was keeping up with the firing rate of my machine guns with those things."

"What's the common denominator here?" Momo prodded. "If we can figure out her AK's power, we're that much closer to defeating her."

"Martial Arts… Basketball… Aren't those all sports?" Nate offered.

"Those are but what about Archery and the other thing?" Grunt replied.

"If I remember right, those weren't mainstream sports that you'd watch on a Sunday afternoon, but I'm pretty sure they were Olympic events back in the day."

"Which would explain why her code name's Olympian! Great work Nate!" Silver said.

"Do we have any idea what their next move is going to be?" Light asked. "Did any of our troops pursue when they retreated?"

"Unfortunately no." Silver admitted, "Our defenses were in shambles all we got was a general direction. They retreated back in the direction of Petalburg."

"What's your command, new boss lady?" Grunt asked, direct as ever.

"We can't waste any more time here." Silver declared, "We've been preparing for this battle for weeks. It's time to take action! Tell the troops to start preparing, we march tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes Ma'am!" Grunt yelled while saluting in response.

"Light? Could you being work on a battle plan?" Silver asked.

"Of course. I'll start right now." He replied before walking out of the room.

"Is that everythin'? I'd like to get back to fine tuning my Knight." Grunt said.

"We actually need to talk." Silver said, Nate and Momo gathering at her sides.

"Am I in trouble or something? 'Cause nothing good ever comes from the words 'We need to talk'."

"It's nothing bad I promise." Momo said, "We still need to get your debrief on the last battle is all."

"OK." Grunt said, before reciting his account of the last battle, from his capture, to his torture and the appearance of Light on the scene.

"Based on when you fell unconscious, do you have any idea why you didn't wake up for so long?" Silver asked.

"I'd have to guess that the torture did more damage than I thought." Grunt replied.

"That isn't the reason buddy." Nate said, "After you blacked out, Light fought the commander and the cavern collapsed."

"Thanks for the info." He replied, getting out of his seat, "That seems like something that Sceptile would do."

"It wasn't Knight who collapsed the cavern." Silver said. "It was Light."

"Light?! That's impossible!" Grunt cried in disbelief, "He was there saving me!"

"It's true buddy. I was there when it happened." Nate replied calmly. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"It's… true. That JERK!" Grunt yelled, disbelief quickly turning to anger. "Who does he think he is?"

"Wanna find out?" Nate said, pulling out _The Slash: A Legacy of a Hero_

**AN: Sup everyone! I'm not dead yet! Sorry it took me a while to update but school's back in session meaning more regular updates for you guys. I know I said that the last couple of chapters too but I mean it this time!**

**Next time we'll continue our multi part Second Arc finale! How will Grunt respond to the truth about Light's identity? Will Grace get the better of our heroes? And what is Silver planning? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age!**


	31. Heavy Blow, A Plan Hatches

"I really hope this plan of your's works Light." Silver said as the NAA made their way toward Petalburg City and the final battle.

"It will work." Light said curtly.

Relations between the two NAA commanders had been strained since the meeting the previous day and neither party had gone out of their way to resolve the issue. While the soldiers weren't picking up on the tension, Momo, Nate and Grunt certainly were, making the march very uncomfortable.

The plan for the capture of Petalburg was fairly straightforward, even for Light. The NAA was to surround Petalburg, cutting off routes of escape, and began the engagement. With superior numbers and fighting strength, Light expected the battle to fall easily into their hands and if not, surrounding and seiging the city was still an option.

The NAA forces were about halfway to Petalburg when Silver stopped and said, "This is where we will begin our encirclement of the city. Split into two halves and create a perimeter around Petalburg. It's been an honor leading you all, hopefully this is our final batt-"

"We're under attack!" A Soldier cried.

_Why here? Why now?_ Light thought before yelling, "Scatter and regroup! If they want a fight, we can bring one to them right here! Grunt, take command of a couple battalions of Knights and get them organized. Nate, do the same with the AKs. Once a couple groups form, our troop's composure will return."

"Are those your commands Silver?" Grunt asked his new commander, prompting an odd look from Light.

"Yes! Do what he says!" The shiny Eevee responded before Grunt and Nate went off into battle. Once they were gone, she asked Light, "I suppose we're going into the thick of things as well?"

"If a King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Light replied before leading Silver and Momo into the fray.

"I'm going to start organizing some more of our ground forces." Momo declared once they reached thicker fighting.

After Momo left, a voice from above cried, "Look who decided to show up!"

"Hello again Grace." Light replied cordially as he ascended to match her altitude. "How nice of you to throw us this welcoming committee."

"I knew you NAA amateurs would be hot under the collar from our sneak attack yesterday, so I had our troops retreat to Oldale town instead of Petalburg." The Olympian replied smugly. "It was waaay too easy to draw you in like this."

A sword quickly materialized in Grace's hand to block a Shadow Ball coming from the ground.

"Just because you drew us in, doesn't mean your trap is going to stop us!" Silver cried.

"We'll just see about that." Grace smiled and charged at Light with her blade at the ready.

"Night Slash!" He cried, deflecting the attack and launching one of his own. "Silver!" Light cried over the sound of claw meeting steel. "Lay down suppressing fire! I'll handle close quarters combat and you handle ranged."

"That's a well thought out plan." Grace said, now dual wielding blades to keep both NAA commander's attacks at bay. "But I can take it."

Switching from dual blades to a large bo staff, Grace began twirling her new weapon rapidly around her, creating distance from Light and defense from Silver's attacks.

"She's on the defensive!" Light cried, firing Shadow Balls at the now immobilized Grace. "Keep up the attacks!"

Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball detonated against Grace's hastily formed barrier as the battle continued to escalate around them. After a short while, both Light and Silver ended their attacks exhausted at the use of so much energy at once.

"Tired already?" Came Grace's smug reply from behind a cloud of smoke, "God you're even worse than my Ex in the bedroom. Looks like it's my turn." As the staff disappeared, a bow and arrows took its place. "Arrow Storm!"

Dozens of arrows came out of the sky for each one Grace shot upward, creating an unavoidable attack for the now exhausted duo.

"Shadow Ball Shield!"

"Protect!" Two cried in tandem as Light descended to the ground.

"Look who's on the defensive now!" Grace yelled, as she fired more arrows into the air.

As the assault continued against Silver and Light, arrows began entering neighboring battles, and striking down NAA soldiers.

"Light we have to do something!" Silver cried, "She's attacking our troops."

"Not yet." Light replied. _We need longer to regain our strength, otherwise she'll just force us right back into this position. _"We need to let her use up a little more of her strength before we can effectively counterattack."

"And you're fine just using our men as cannon fodder until the field evens out!?" Silver replied, clearly offended. "Well I'm not! Swift!"

Releasing her Protect, Silver began launching a projectile attack of her own, hoping to put the pressure back on their opponent.

As Silver's yellow stars met the oncoming arrows, Grace said, "Looks like this one has some spunk!" and began firing shotputs at the counterattacking Pokemon.

Once Grace shifted her concentration to Silver, the Arrow Storm technique she had been using ended, allowing Light a slight reprieve before he reentered the battle.

_That idiot! _He thought. _If we had only let her continue her technique, we could have turned the tables on this battle. _"Slash attack!" Light cried, catching the preoccupied Grace off guard.

Trying to capitalize on the opportunity, Silver dashed in with a Quick Attack, only to be met with Grace's fist at the last second.

"You gnats just keep coming don't you?" Grace said as Silver crashed into the ground. She quickly turned and began matching Light's attacks punch for punch.

_I've got to start landing some hits. _Light thought before yelling, "Fury Swipes!"

Instead of allowing his blows to land, as he had hoped, launching the attack actually made Light's attacks easier to read, giving Grace the perfect opportunity to knock him to the ground as well.

"Damn it!" The fallen NAA commander cried, smashing his fist into the ground.

"Thanks for the fun but I think its timed I retreated." Grace said,

"Why... don't you just... defeat us right here..." Silver croaked out, revealing the large amount of damage she had taken.

"Today's fight was never about putting an end to you. It was all about whittling down your forces, which has gone above and beyond my original expectations." The Human commander said proudly. "Now if you attack Petalburg directly, you won't have the manpower to lay seige to the city."

"You're forcing our hand." Light replied through grit teeth.

"Exactly. Our next battle will truly be our last. I hope you're prepared." Grace said before flying off toward Petalburg.

"They're retreating. All men-"

"Focus your fire on the enemy commander!" Light yelled, cutting off Silver's command to disengage.

As shots began to concentrate around the Olympian, she turned around and yelled, "Is that how you're gonna be? I was being gracious sparing your forces but you leave me no choice now! Arrow Storm!"

Arrows once again rained from the sky only instead of being blocked, each arrow hit its target, a New Age Alliance member, swiftly ending their attacks on the retreating commander. As the large scale attack ended, Grace's flight path wobbled slightly and then followed her remaining forces back to base.

With wounded and groaning soldiers littering the battlefield, Silver used Quick Attack on Light, smashing him into a nearby tree.

"What the HELL was that!?" She cried.

"Her forces were retreating." Light said calmly. "Since we weren't prepared last time, I thought we could deal heavy damage to their commander. I was wrong."

"And look at what your mistake has cost us! Over half of our forces are wounded in some way or another! How are we supposed to take Petalburg now!?"

"If you had waited longer before starting your counterattack, we wouldn't even have to worry about Petalburg! We could've taken her down right here!"

"And let soldiers get injured in the process?! That isn't an option." Silver replied

"Look at how many more soldiers got hurt because you didn't consider it an option."

"They got hurt because you decided to be an idiot and force the issue! These losses are on your head, not mine."

"Guys! What happened out there!" Momo cried, running to the scene with both Nate and Grunt in tow.

"Nothing." Light replied curtly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a battle plan to revise." and walked off.

"Give it to us straight Silver." Nate said, "What _did _happen out there?"

"Light's hero complex got the better of him." Silver replied. "He was willing to sacrifice our entire fighting force just to defeat Grace."

"That sounds a little extreme, even for Light..." Momo replied.

"Light was the guy who gave the last command there." Grunt replied, providing evidence to support Silver's claim.

"What are we gonna do?" Momo asked, unsure as to whether Petalburg was still an obtainable goal.

"We're still attacking Petalburg." Silver declared. "A setback like this right after new leadership has taken hold could fracture our fragile Alliance."

"But what about Light?" Nate asked worriedly, "What if he makes another rash decision like today? What then?"

"I'll keep a careful eye on him during the battle." Silver replied. "And I think it's time we think of a permanent solution to that problem..."

**Some Time Later**

"Hello again Silver." Person 1 voice said from Silver's transceiver. "I heard you're the new commander of the NAA. Congratulations."

"Th-Thank you sir." The Eevee replied meekly.

"Now that you've taken command, how is our Light problem faring?"

"Plans have been set into motion sir." Silver replied. "Light will be taken care of after the Battle for Petalburg. One way... or the other."

**AN: One more chapter and the second arc of Pokemon New Age will be complete! Are you guys pumped for the Battle for Petalburg? I hope so! **

**Also, I know this anniversary has long since passed, but Pokemon New Age has been ongoing for over a year now! Is there anything special you guys would like me to do to celebrate this special occasion(i.e. A special chapter of some kind)? Leave a review with your suggestion. Thanks for all the support!**

**Vryzz**


	32. Et tu, Silver?

"OK everyone! The plan is a double sided spear maneuver!" Light yelled as the NAA forces reached Petalburg.

Since they had lost the elements of surprise and manpower, the NAA was forced back onto the offensive against Grace and the remnants of the human army. The plan of attack was simple. NAA forces would split into two groups and focus on breaking the enemy's line around the city. Once was broken, it would go down to the officers to take down the Olympian.

Walking slowly up to Grunt and Nate, Silver whispered, "Are preparations set for after the battle?"

"Yup." Grunt replied, "All of the Knights have been notified of the plan and intend to follow our lead."

"Same with the AKs." Nate replied.

"Good. Momo's already spoken with the rest of the troops so our plan is set."

"Are you sure she's OK with this?" Nate asked. "She seemed to have some misgivings at the meeting."

"She'll follow our lead. Trust me on this." Silver replied.

"Petalburg is in our sights!" Light cried, interrupting Silver's conversation. "Split up into two groups and prepare for our attack!"

"This is where I take my leave." Nate said, walking off to join Momo in the other group. "Good luck!"

"Same to you buddy!" Grunt called back.

"Hold position!" Light yelled once again. "Once the second spear is in position we will begin our attack." Lowering voice and going over to Silver and Grunt he asked, "Are you prepared for the battle?"

"We're prepared for what's ahead." Silver replied.

"I'm glad." Pausing for a second, Light raised his voice once more and said, "The second spear is in position! This is the final battle with everything on the line! Leave nothing on the table and commence the attack!"

The cries of battle could be heard for miles as the battle commenced.

"We're experiencing more resistance than expected!" Momo said over her communicator. "We are yet to break through the enemy line!"

"Unfortunately its the same here." Silver replied, taking a survey of the battlefield.

"Keep pushing!" Light cried. "Fight smart and we'll break through eventually. For now, there is a break between the enemy lines from attacking from two different angles. I'm going to infiltrate and bring the battle to Grace."

"Are you sure its wise going in alone?" Silver asked. "She mopped the floor with both of us by Oldale."

"It might not be the best idea but I need the four of you to hold back and break the enemy line." He replied. "Once our forces have the upperhand, you can join in the battle." He smiled slightly before adding, "Wish me luck." and flying off toward the center of the city.

Pulling out her communicator once more, Silver said, "Keep pushing the attack! Momo, Nate, Grunt, the plan is a go!" before returning to the battle.

**In the Heart of the City**

Light flew bravely into the city, still unsure as to which side the battle would favor.

"Where is she?" Light muttered as he landed. "There were no sightings of her on either battlefront..."

"Took ya long enough to get here." Came Grace's voice from above. She was laying down on a ledge of a nearby building, as if the battle was just another Wednesday afternoon for her.

"I didn't know I was expected!" Light replied as his opponent jumped to the ground.

"I've been expecting you since the battle started. But to be honest, I thought you were going to bring along a couple friends with ya." Grace smirked before adding, "It might just be a repeat of Verdanturf if you don't have a handicap."

"I've learned a thing or two since then." Light said before assuming a fighting pose.

"Show me what you've learned then!" The AK pilot replied before assuming a traditional boxing pose.

"Night Slash!" Light yelled before charging at the Olympian, in a near identical fashion to their first battle.

In much the same way as in Verdanturf, Grace raised her fists to block the blow.

"I thought you learned from our previous battles." She taunted.

"I can't reveal all my cards at once." Light replied as Grace began her counterattack.

Once again, Grace began a wild barrage of jabs, hooks and uppercuts, only unlike in Verdanturf, Light seemed to block these attacks withe ease, preventing a momentum swing in the Olympian's direction.

"So you have learned." Grace said, pulling out her baseball bat. "Fireball Drive!"

_I have to keep her on the defensive, at least until the others arrive. _ Light thought before yelling "Iron Tail!" and sending all five of Grace's attack back to the sender.

Petalburg's commander copied Light's tactic and returned the attack to its original trajectory. This deadly game of catch raged on with both sides trying to force a mistake from the opponent.

"That's ENOUGH!" The AK pilot yelled, deflecting rather than redirecting the attack. "You might be able to deal with baseballs like that, but how about shotputs?"

"I can deal witht them just fine." The NAA officer smirked before launching a thunderbolt at himself. The heavy orbs stopped in their tracks a few feet away from Light before launching into nearby buildings with a large crash.

"What was that?" Grace asked, amazed that the attack had been deflected.

"Shotputs are made primarily of metal." Light explained. "By using an electrical attack on myself, I changed my magnetic field to repulse your shotputs."

"This isn't over yet!" She yelled, beginning to get flustered. "Time for some Full Court Press!"

Grace raced back into close range and began a Close Combat-esque technique. While this assault was less controlled than the previous one, it was nonetheless effective.

_She's getting flustered and her technique is suffering. I just need to weather the storm and the victory should be ours. _"Thunderbolt!" Light yelled, creating space with the close range electrical attack.

"Fine! If that the way you want to play!" Grace responded and pulled back out her fencing blades and jumping back into the fray.

"Didn't you learn from the shotputs?" Light taunted as the AK pilot's attacks narrowly missed their mark. "If I can make those miss using my magnetic field, I can make your blades miss just as easily. Thunderbolt!"

"I have learned." Grace said, sticking out one blade to catch the incoming attack and the other into the ground. "You really quite a bit on your electrical attacks. If I provide them a ground, then they'll pass harmlessly over me and into the ground. I can keep slashing at you all day, but how long can you hold off my moves without your trump card?"

As the battle wore on, Grace's prediction turned out to be correct. While none of her attacks were hitting the mark, the constant pressure they provided on Light was quickly wearing him down until one blades slipped past Light's guard and opened a gash across his stomach.

"Iron... Tail!" Light said, knocking the Olympian back just far enough so that he could jump backwards and collapse onto the ground.

"Not... so... tough now are we?" Grace said catching her breath. She walked slowly across the battlefield to both savor her victory over the infamous NAA commander and to regain her strength.

"Your stamina is your weakness." Light said as his soon to be executioner walked toward him.

"It's pretty obvious right now isn't it?"

"I've known since your little sneak attack near Old-Gah-Oldale" Light said, coughing up a little bit of blood. "You haven't just been using hit-and-run attacks to wear down our forces, despite their effectiveness. You've been utilizing them because you don't have the stamina to fight long drawn out battles."

"Congratulations on figuring it out. Too bad it hasn't done you any good."

"Oh but it has. As long as my troops keep pressing the attack, our commanders will eventually reach here. Without your stamina, they'll easily take you down. Your best bet would be to surrender now."

"Says the guy bleeding out on the ground." Grace said, raising her blade for the final blow. "I guess this is Goodb- Ahhh!"

A Shadow Ball came out of nowhere and struck the AK pilot before she could deal the finishing blow.

"Nice... Job Silver." Light croaked out painfully as both Grunt and the shiny Eevee hit the battlefield.

"Time for round two bitch!" Grunt cried, before rushing headlong into battle.

"Just keep pushing the offensive." Light explained. "She's already worn out from fighting me. She's on the verge of collapsing now."

"I've still got some gas left in the tank." The Olympian said, as she and Grunt circled the battlefield firing their respective weapons. "In fact I think I've got just enough to finish up two more NAA commanders."

The arrows and bullets flying across the battlefield were suddenly blown away by a Leaf Storm attack before Momo dropped in saying, "How about four NAA commanders?"

"Where's number fo-"

"Sonicboom!"

As Nate's attack connected, Grace was sent tumbling to the ground.

"No No NO!" Grace yelled, as she slowly rose back into the air. "I was so close! I refuse to lose this way! Olympian Assault!"

The final attack of Petalburg's commander sent a storm of both arrows and shotputs hurdling toward the four remaining NAA officers.

"Let's go guys!" Silver yelled. "Swift!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Sonicboom!"

"Bullet Barrage!"

As the projectile attacks collided, Light was left to watch the conclusion of the battle from the sidelines. At first, it took everything the NAA officers could muster to keep Grace's attack at bay but the fatigue from her battle with Light soon set in, and they soon gained the advantage. Once the Olympian's firing rate decreased enough, all of the attacks, Silver's, Momo's, Nate's and Grunt's began leaking through and struck the AK Pilot for massive damage. Grace landed on the ground a few moments later barely clinging to life.

"Nice Job everyone." Silver said, "Nate! Take her into custody."

"Yes Ma'am!" He responded quickly.

"You've all fought long and hard." Light said as he limped over to the others. "I want to congratulate you on the conquering of Ho-" He was cut off by the sound of Grunt's gun firing at his feet. "What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Grace isn't the only one going into custody today." Silver explained. "You've lead too many soldiers to their death to not be heal responsible Light, or should I say Shoteneko?"

Light's eye's widened in surprise for a second before regaining composure, "It's been a while since I've been called by that name. If you've found out about my real name, I suppose you also heard about my affiliation with The Slash?"

"Yes. We have." Momo replied meekly. "Your belief in that ancient hero has given you a hero complex Light. We... can't have someone like that in command here."

"There are casualties in every war." Light cried. "I've delivered you Hoenn and this is how I'm repaid!?"

"We can do this two ways. Either come queitly and avoid a scene or be beaten into the ground like Grace over there." Silver proclaimed confidently.

"Don't make us fight you Light!" Momo cried, "We just want to see you get help!"

"I don't need the help you're offering!" Light cried, sparks now flying all around him.

"I wanted to avoid a scene, but looks like we don't have a choice... Grunt! Let's take him down!" Silver commanded.

"All right boss lady. This is for collapsing a cave on me!" Grunt yelled, firing a rocket toward his former commander.

"Dark Pulse!" Light countered, destroying the projectile before it could hit, and rushed in with a Night Slash attack.

"Protect!" Silver cried, preventing his attack from landing, and leaving him open for a close range barrage from Grunt's guns, sending him flying backwards.

Struggling back to his feet once again, more blood began to pour out from the wound Grace inflicted. "Thunderbolt!"

"Giga Drain!" Momo cried, covering for her comrades by absorbing the attack. "Please surrender Light. I truly don't want to do this!"

"Then why are you? Fury Swipes!"

"Because its the only way. Quick Attack!" Silver cut in, striking the Meowth directly in the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Momo. Tend to his wounds. He will atone for his actions." Silver said before turning to the gathering NAA forces. "Attention NAA! The one known as Light has been deceiving you! He was not leading you out of a want of a free independent state, he was doing so to emulate a long dead hero: The Slash! If left in command, he would have lead us into oblivion!. While in command, he lead many of your comrades to their death to appease his delusions and for that, he will atone! If any of you have a problem with this arrangement speak now or forever hold your peace!"

There were a few moments of silence before someone began chanting, "Silver! Silver! Silver!" And soon the entire crowd was yelling her name and "Long live the NAA!"

_I'm sorry Light. _Momo thought as she lent the fallen commander energy and carried him to the nearest medical facility.

**In a small house just outside of Petalburg**

A young woman stares out into the distance toward Petalburg.

"What's the matter Ashley dear?" A slightly older woman asked, sitting across from her.

"Huh?" The dark haired girl replied, struggling to ground herself back in reality. "Sorry Mom, its just... The dark haze surrounding Petalburg since the beginning of the war lifted."

"That's wonderful news! Why don't you sound happy? Doesn't that mean the war is over?"

"It should... but the haze only lifted for a second. And now its even darker than before and slowly spreading across Hoenn."

After a moment of silence, Ashley's mother said, "You want to investigate, don't you?"

"What?! No!" Ashley replied defensively. "I can't! I have to take care of you."

"I can see it in your eyes honey. I've known you for all 18 years of your life and I know what that look means." She smiled before continuing, "And you don't need to worry about me. If this ol' ticker has lasted this long, I think it'll be OK for a day or two if you want to check out the city."

"Really?" The daughter replied, revealing her mother's intuition to be correct.

"Yes really. Just be careful OK?"

"Of course Mom!" Ashely replied, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" She then grabbed a jacket and ran out the door toward the recently war-torn city.

**In the back alleys of Rustboro**

A Typhlosion wearing a fedora leaned up against a tall building and listened to the chatter on the street.

_Nothing interesting. As usual. _He thought. _Maybe there's another bounty I can pick up..._

He was just about to walk away when he heard two people talking

"Hey did you hear about the New Age Alliance?" One said.

"Yeah. They completed their takeover of Hoenn in Petalburg right?"

"There's more to it than that! There are rumors going around that Light's commanders turned on him at the end of the battle."

"What?! No way!"

"I swear! His own Alliance is now treating him like a criminal!"

_A betrayal in the NAA? That sounds interesting. Maybe I should stir up some trouble over in Petalburg... _ He thought before tipping his hat upwards and walking out of town.

**AN: And thus ends the second Arc of Pokemon New Age! Silver's covert rebellion has succeeded and the NAA is now completely in her control. That subplot has been a long time in the making and was hopefully executed well enough for you guys. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the big finale! **

**Big thanks to Isetba for the submission of Ashley and Emperor Blaze for the submission of Volc the Typhlosion! Both of them will play a large role in the upcoming Arc.**

**While many of our plot points have been tied up here, there are plenty of questions left unanswered: Who are the people pulling Silver's, and now and NAA's strings? How will Light deal with his incarceration? And will this world find peace? Find out in the third, and final Arc of Pokemon New Age!**


	33. Breakout The truth revealed!

_Where am I? _Light thought groggily as he regained consciousness.

Looking around the room, he realized his former allies had taken him to a hospital in Petalburg and were treating his injuries. When he tried to get up, Light found that he was handcuffed to his bed and unable to use any of his moves.

"Ahh! I see you're finally awake." Silver said walking into the room with Momo, Grunt and Nate in tow.

"What's the meaning of this!" Light cried angrily. "Why can't I use my moves?"

"You're being sedated." Momo replied.

"Let's face facts here." Silver continued. "You could easily beat any of us in one-on-one combat, so the only way we can keep you in custody is to do this."

"You're too powerful to be let loose." Nate elaborated. "You'd probably destroy the entire alliance if we let you free now."

"Why would I destroy that which I helped create!? The New Age Alliance is now a permanent good in this world, the scope of which is limited only by the person in control."

"Your plans for the Alliance were too extreme." Silver replied. "It requires a more temperant hand behind the wheel now."

"We could've talked about this." Light said, "You didn't have to attack me after we reached our goal!"

"You passed the point of reasoning a long time ago!" Grunt said accussingly. "You dropped a freaking cave on-"

Silver cut him off and said, "That's enough. I have some questions I need to ask Light in private. The rest of you return to your assignments. There's alot to do when you're organizing a new state."

'''"Yes Ma'am""" All three replied, Momo considerably less enthusiastic then the others, before exiting the room.

The NAA's new commander paced around Light's room, creating a tense silence that the prisoner was eager to dispel.

"So, what are these questions you want to ask me? How to be an effective commander?"

"No." Silver replied flatly, "In fact I don't have a single question to ask you."

"Then why are you still here? It can't be because of my magnetic personality because last time I checked, you hated me to the core."

"Oh I never hated you. Just your methods. This could've been done with fewer causualties a long time ago."

"Then why didn't you?" Light yelled back defensively.

"Because!" Silver replied at an equal volume, "Unlike you, I know the true nature of this world."

"True... nature?"

"Yes! Why do you think this entire war started after humans and Pokemon living in peace for so long?"

"Both sides grew fearful of-"

"Wrong!" Silver said cutting Light off. "Someone wanted it to happen."

"What are you saying?" Light cried in disbelief

"This entire war has been orchestrated from the beginning by a select group of people. People who are profitting off the fighting."

"A company started the war!?"

"Well there's a reason Rustboro City has never been attacked by either faction..." The shiny Eevee mumbled.

"Devon Corporation is behind this!?"

"Theough various shell corporations, Devon has been supplying both Pokemon and humans with supplies and technology, making huge profits along the way. And now thanks to you, they have a third faction to sell to."

"If you know the truth, you wouldn't buy from them unless..." Coming to a sudden realization, Light began jerking against his restraints and said, "You've been a rat ever since you came here! How dare you deceive my people."

"Yes. My mission from the beginning was to infiltrate the NAA and then remove you from power. But I truly did want to protect these men! One doesn't go up against Devon and win. All you can do is protect as many as you can, and weather the storm they've created."

"Why are you telling me this?" Light asked, calming down a little.

"I wanted you to understand that I still do hold the interests of the Alliance close to heart and that it will be in good hands... even after you pass."

"I pass!? You intend to kill me!?"

"It's already been decided by the Devon Corporation." Silver explained. "Two days from now I will declare you guilty in front of the Alliance and you will be sentenced to death. But your organization will live on, and you can now take solice in the fact it'll be in good hands." And exited the room.

A couple of minutes passed, allowing Silver's information to be processed before Light began mumbling to himself. "I guess this was a doomed endeavor after all. I never had a chance." Chuckling he continued, "It's ironic. All I wanted was to be a hero... and now I'm going to enter the history books as one of the villains. Hopefully someone will recognize the good I tried to do and emulate that themselves..."

Trailing off, Light slumped back into his bed and stared at the ceiling, slowly coming to terms with his fate.

A few hours passed before the room to his room was opened once again.

"H-Hello?" The newcomer said nervously.

"There's no need to be afraid." Light said, assuming it to be one of the hospital's staff. Sticking out his arm he said, "Do what you need to do. I won't harm you."

There was a second delay but instead of a needle prick, Light felt the stranger take his hand and pull him upright.

"I knew it!" She declared. "You're meant to ward off this darkness!"

"Darkness? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My name is Ashley White and I can see people's auras." She explained while taking off the captive Meowth's cuffs. "Since I was born, there has been a darkness hanging above us. For a while I thought that would never change. But six months ago, the darkness began to fade slightly."

"That's about when-"

"You formed the NAA, correct. As your success grew the darkness faded further and further until it was merely a gray tinge in the sky. But yesterday, the darkness came back with a vengenance. I knew something had happened."

"Yeah the Alliance turned on me. But what makes you think I'm supposed to get rid of this darkness?"

"Even now, with the darkness spreading , the air around you is surprisingly pure. Only you have not been affected by it. Now quickly we have to get out of here."

"Do you have an escape plan?" Light asked "Because I'm still deadweight at this point."

"I was sooort of hoping you'd be able to help with that." Ashley said. "I was only able to get up here thanks to that Servine."

"Momo?"

"Yeah I think that was her name. The blue tinge to her aura said she was sorrowful and would be willing to help. So I asked and she gave me your room number and the keys to your cuffs."

_Thanks Momo. _

"So what's our plan to escape?" Ashley asked.

"If we can make it to Petalburg Woods I think we'll be home free. How do you feel about heights?"

"I don't have a problem with them why?" She replied as Light dashed toward the window. "What are you doing?! We're on the second floor!"

"You said you didn't have a problem with heights." Light said as he and his new comrade jumped through the second story window. "And this is the shortest distance between here and the Woods."

An alarm was already sounded by the time the two of them hit the ground and began dashing toward the forest with NAA soldiers in tow.

"I don't suppose you can lay down some suppressing fire?" Light asked weaving between various attacks.

"You sure you want to do that? They're only doing their job."

"I'd do it myself but I still have drugs in my system." He replied, narrowly avoiding a Flamethrower from a closing soldier. "It's the only way we're getting away!"

"OK. Aura Sphere!" Turning around, Ashley fired the attack at the closing soldiers in an attempt to slow them down.

After a couple more attacks, it soon became apparent that the Aura Spheres were slowing Ashley and Light far more than their pursuers.

"There's only a couple hundred more feet left!" Light yelled, "Cut the attacks and make a run for it!"

The fugitives began their final dash toward the forest but still had soldiers biting at their heels.

"We're going to make it!" Ashley proclaimed.

"I don't think so." Came a voice from above. Just before the two could complete their escape, Nate descended and blocked their path. "You will pay for your sins!" He said before charging his former commander.

"Get down!" Came another voice from the forest. "Eruption!" It yelled, striking Nate at full force and grazing a large portion of the pursuing soldiers.

The confusion caused by the unexpected Fire type attack allowed Light and Ashley to slip into the forest undetected and complete their escape.

"Good job having an ally waiting for us here." Light said, "It was a smart plan."

"I hate to tell you this but whoever just saved us isn't with me." She replied. "I told you back at the Hospital I didn't have an escape plan."

"The girl's right. I didn't come with her." The voice replied.

"Who are you!? Did Devon send you!?" Light yelled into the forest, paranoid that the corporation had sent his executioner.

"Why would I be working for Devon?" The stranger replied, stepping out of the forest to reveal himself as a Typhlosion. "What use would they have for a bounty hunter?"

"A better question would be what does a bounty hunter want with a disgraced New Age Alliance commander?" Light shot back.

"We can lay all of our cards on the table later. Once the confusion from my Eruption dies down, they're going to be combing the forest for you two." The bounty hunter said, "We need a place to hide."

"My place is just down the road." Ashley cut in. "We should be safe there for a while."

"Thank you Miss..."

"Ashley." The Aura User said holding out her hand, "And who might you be?"

"You can just call me Volc." He replied, firmly clasping the outstretched hand.

**AN: Hey guys. I'm back with an early Christmas present for you all: A new Chapter! The third arc is starting with a bang with a new crew forming around Light and the truth of the New Age world revealed. How many of you saw it coming or did I catch you off guard? Leave a review with your thoughts and comments.**

**What's Light's game plan now that he's escaped the NAA? Why did Volc help them escape? Will the Alliance retaliate? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age!**

**PS: There are still two OC slots still available if you want to see yours appear in Pokemon New Age. There is one Pokemon slot and one human slot remaining. Check Chapter 17 for details.**


	34. Standoff! A Narrow Escape!

The newly formed trio of Light, Volc and Ashley reached the Aura user's house fairly quickly. Once there, Ashley knocked on the door very softly and whispered, "Mom, I'm back. Can you open the door?"

Another couple of seconds passed before the door was unlocked and the trio were ushered inside. After everyone came inside and the door closed, Ashley's mother turned and yelled, "Where have you been! There have been battles happening in the forest!"

"I know Mom." Ashley replied scratching the back of her head, "I was sort of part of them..."

"You were WHAT?! I thought I raised you to stay out of trouble." She continued crossly. "And who are these people? If they lead the humans here, I swear-"

"Calm down Mom." Ashley cut in. "First off it isn't the humans battling in the forest. It's the NAA."

"The NAA? Why would they be tearing up the forest?"

Stepping forward, Light said, "I believe they're looking for me."

"And who the heck... are... you." The Aura user's mother started off angrily but slowly trailed off as she realized who was in front of her.

"Mom. This is Light, formerly of the New Age Alliance." Ashley said gesturing toward the Meowth, "And this is Volc, a Pokemon who helped us back in the forest."

"W-Welcome to our home." She stammered. "But why is The Light here in our house? I have so many questions..."

"We all do." Volc said bluntly. "And I think it's about time we all got some answers. Why was the Alliance after you Light?"

"I've been deemed unfit for command and sentenced for death."

"Death seems a little drastic for being unfit for command." Volc replied, "What else did you do?"

"I don't intend for this to be an interrogation." Light said, "Before I tell you any more I need to know if I can trust you. Ashley has already proven herself by breaking me out and bringing us here, but I'm not as sure about you..."

"I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything you want."

"What were you doing near Petalburg?" Light asked.

"I was actually near Petalburg because of you. I heard that the NAA had turned on you and I was curious if the news was true."

"What were you going to do once you confirmed this information?"

"I hadn't decided on anything yet but the gist of my ideas were to try and make some money of ya, whether that be via selling off the secrets to your strength or convincing you to join me on a couple of big jobs."

"If you're just interested in making money, what's stopping you from taking me back to the NAA on a silver platter? I'm sure they'll pay you a handsome sum for their most wanted fugitive..."

"I be all about the money but when I saw you two getting attacked in the forest... Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out something bigger was going down."

"Then why help us?" Ashley cut in. "If you aren't going to turn us in, there are alot easier ways to make money."

"There are easy jobs out there I could take, but do ya know what's worth more than all the money in the world?" Volc said, "A place in the history books and something tells me that if I stick around with Light here, I can earn myself a place."

"If it's a spot in history you want, I think I can arrange that." Light replied. "You seem trustworthy enough so I'll tell you both the full story behind my incarceration."

Light then proceeded to tell his new comrades about his adventures, both as Shoteneko and Light, along with the secrets behind his techniques **(A****N: I'll spare you all the complete recap. If you've been reading, you should know the story.)**

"So basically they think you were out of your mind when you started the NAA and want you to take responsibility for the lives lost?" Ashley said, trying to summarize what she just heard.

"If you ask me they're the crazy ones." Volc said. "You were waging war. There are lives lost every war, no one man can be held responsible."

"I may have made some cold decisions but there is one final piece of information I haven't given you yet that explains your misgivings." Light said, "But the information will rock the very foundation of your world."

"You can't just tease us with that and not tell us!" Ashley said, "What is it?"

"I'm prepared to have my world rocked." Volc said. "Please tell us."

"Our entire world, the war, everything, has been orchestrated by the Devon Corporation."

"That's insane!" Ashley replied. "Why would Devon want a World War between People and Pokemon? They're literally killing their customers."

"Wars mean money to certain companies." Volc explained, "They can sell weapons to sides to either side with the promise that it will tip the war in their favor, make huge profits and then do the same on the other side of the battlefield for double the profits and have the stage set to do it again."

"Exactly and now they've got their claws in the NAA." Light replied. "They thought I had the potential to end the war so I was removed from command and sentenced to death."

"That would explain why you thought I was from Devon when we met in the forest." Volc said.

"Yes. Now that I've told you everything, I want to ask both of you. Will you help me overthrow Devon and bring peace back to the world?"

"I'm in." Volc said immediately. "This is my spot in the history books. I can feel it."

"That's one." Light said and turned to Ashley. "How about you? Are you in?"

There was a long pause before Ashley finally spoke, "I can't... My Mom... She's sick and-"

Ashley's mother suddenly rushed back into the room, "Overthrowing the world order is going to have to take a back seat kids. The NAA's found us."

Moving to a window, Light peeked out to see Grunt and 30 Knights standing in front of the small house.

"We know you're in their Light!" Grunt yelled. "You're little friends too. Unlike you, we're still good people so we'll give you 5 minutes to surrender all peaceful like. If you do, you're friends will be allowed to leave with no charges pressed."

"And what if I don't comply?" Light yelled back.

"Then I will have no choice but to blow this shack off the face of the Earth, regardless of who's inside."

"That's madness!" Light said, "They've done nothing wrong!"

"I know that, but you're too big of a threat to kept alive any longer." Grunt replied. "Tell you what, I'll offer your buddies a second deal. If any of them are willing to give you up and hand you over to us, they'll be free to go. You have five minutes to make your decision, then I open fire."

Turning to Light, Volc asked, "What's the play Light?"

"I hand myself over to them" Light replied.

"What are you saying! You can't do that!" Ashley replied. "The world's counting on you!"

"I know but I still don't have enough power to take down 30 Knights let alone Grunt. I don't see any way out of this for me, but if I can save you three, I'm going to do it."

"But you don't need to take on all those Knights. You have me and Volc-"

"Sorry sister," Volc cut in. "But we wouldn't even make it out the front door if we chose to fight. We'd need a shield and I don't think Light's up for the job."

Light nodded his head in affirmation, before Ashley's mother cut in. "A shield you say?"

"Yeah, do you have an idea?" Light asked

"Yeah, I do but it'll only give you about 30 seconds of cover."

"I think that'll work." Volc said, "It might not be enough time for us to launch a full frontal assault, but it should be enough time for us to slip into the forest."

"Sounds good. Let's do it." Light said before leading the small group to the door.

"Time's up!" Grunt cried as he saw his former commander walk through the door. "What's it gonna be Light?"

"I've come to give myself up!" Light replied, before lowering his voice and saying, "Start getting the shield ready then put it up on my signal."

"You've made the right choice Light." Grunt replied. "Just come over here and we'll take you back to Petalburg."

"I will, but what assurances do I have that you will let these people go?"

As Light and Grunt ironed out the specifics of his surrender, Ashley noticed Aura swirling about her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"What has to be done." Her mother replied.

"Are we set? Are those terms good enough for you?" Grunt asked, clearly getting annoyed at the negotiation.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but I've got a better option in front of me. Raise the shield now!" Light said, stepping back

"Open Fire!" Grunt cried.

Before the bullets reached their targets, they were stopped in midair by a wall of Aura created by Ashley's mother.

"Time to go!" Volc said as he bolted toward the forest.

"Mom, your heart can't handle Aura use on this big a scale! You need to stop!" Ashley cried

"And let them kill you, I can't let them do th-Agh" Her mother replied coughing up blood and dropping to one knee. "Light! You better take care of my daughter!"

"I will." The Meowth replied somberly realizing the sacrifice the woman was taking.

"Don't talk like that! I'm not leaving without you!" Ashley said, beginning to tear up.

"You can't let your mother hold you back anymore." The Aura user's mother replied. "I always knew you were meant for great things. This is what you were meant to do." She said, beginning to tear up. "Now go! I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer."

"But-"

"Keep firing." Grunt yelled, cutting off the tearful goodbye. "She's weakening! It's only a matter of time before that shield falls!"

"We need to go now." Light said, pulling Ashley toward the forest where they could make their escape.

"Go Honey!" Ashley's mother yelled over the increased gunfire. "Go and change the world!"

"O-Of course..." Ashley replied tearfully. She added, "I love you." Before running to the safety of the forest.

"I love you too." Her mother replied before her shield was taken down by Grunt's men and she was struck with a storm of bullets.

"Cease fire!" Grunt yelled. "Comb the area! Light and the others couldn't have gotten far!"

**A small distance away**

As Light and Ashley caught up to Volc, the fire-type asked, "Where's the old lady?"

"She... didn't make it." Light replied, "I don't think she ever intended to..."

"What's our next move?" Ashley asked, a newfound fire burning in her eyes. "I'm not letting her death be in vain."

"First we need to get some distance between us and the NAA but after that, probably gather some supplies and then attack Devon Corporation. Do either of you know where we can get some things discreetly?"

"I know a couple of guys in Rustboro." Volc replied, "They'll get you what you need, no questions asked."

"Then I guess Rustboro's our next stop." Light declared as the three set off once again.

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm not gonna lie, I just couldn't get motivated to write, that's why this chapter took so long. Sorry! But our new team is off with a fire in their belly to take down the evil Devon Corporation, spurred by the first actual death of Pokemon New Age. Will our heroes succeed in taking down the Devon Corporation? Does Light have a special plan in store? Will another hero bite the dust? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age.**


	35. Rearm and Retreat

**AN: See the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter for updated information on OC submissions.**

Still reeling from the death of Ashley's mother, the trio quickly made their way to Rustboro City.

"You should probably stay here Light." Volc said, "There's probably going to be wanted posters up for you everywhere. If you give me a list, I'll head to my contact and get everything we need."

"That won't be necessary. All I need is a suitable disguise." Light replied before channeling more energy to his Dark Pulse Armor, creating a cloak hiding his face and build. "This should do. And if anyone asks my name while we're in the city, refer to me as Shoteneko."

"Doesn't the NAA already know about that name?" Ashley interjected. "Wouldn't they be on the look out for someone by that name as well?"

"My deeds as Shoteneko are microscopic compared to my accomplishments as Light. I highly doubt they release my former identity to the public."

"Great. Now follow me and I'll bring you to my vendor." Volc said, ushering the others into the city.

As the trio walked toward a shady district of town, Ashley asked, "Isn't this where Devon Corporation is based? Maybe I should do some reconnaissance for our final battle while we're here."

"Not a bad idea." Light replied, trying to keep a low profile from prying eyes. "It doesn't take three people to buy supplies. Go to Devon Headquarters and see what their security is like."

"Got it!" The Aura User replied before rushing off.

Volc and Light walked in silence for a ways before the Typhlosion said, "You should keep an eye on that girl."

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I mean she's taking her mother's death far too well. She's repressing all of her anger and grief for the sake of our mission. While those emotions can be powerful motivators, they also make her a loose cannon. Be careful."

"Thanks for the warning." Light replied, as the two stopped in front of a small store.

"It's here." Volc said, "Be quiet and let me do the talking. They're a little distrustful of newcomers."

"Got it." Light replied, before following his comrade into the store.

Once inside, they were greeted by a very cheery Kecleon, stocking shelves.

"Well hello there Volc! It's been a while. What have you been up to?" The shopkeeper asked, returning behind the counter.

"Nothing much, just gearing up for another job."

"Who's the guy behind you?" He asked, gesturing to Light. "I haven't seen him around these parts before."

"He's new to the scene." Volc explained, "The name's Shoteneko and he's partnering up with me on my next job."

The Kecleon's eyes widened a bit in surprise, "You never take on a partner. This job must be pretty big for you to bring on help. Wanna let me in on the scoop?"

"Sorry Kec. All I can say, is that you'll know it when you see it."

"Can't blame a Pokemon for trying." He shrugged and asked, "So what kind of supplies do you need?"

Light started to speak but, Volc cut him off saying, "We're looking for something pretty specific, some _beskar _metal. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?"

The prissy shopkeeper nodded slightly in recognition and said, "I'm not sure. I might have some in the back. Would you and your friend mind helping me look?"

"Not at all." Volc replied, as he and Light followed the Kecleon into the small back room of the store.

_A code word, interesting..._ Light thought.

"OK. We can talk freely now." The shopkeeper said, "What do you need?"

"Here's what we need." Light said, before rattling off a small list consisting of various gems, armor and other weapons.

"Yeesh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stocking up for an army." Kecleon said, as he began setting aside the desired items. "Have you two heard about Light? Apparently the New Age Alliance captured him and he somehow escaped. There's a huge man hunt going on for him."

"I'd heard." Volc said, indulging in his contact's small talk. "Seems like a big waste of time to me. If the NAA couldn't hold him, what kind of chances do the rest of us have?"

"Maybe so but there's also a huge reward for whoever can capture him. That wouldn't happen to be what you're up to is it? Trying to claim the reward for yourself?"

"Like I said, it's too much trouble for what it's worth." Volc replied, "But with everyone else looking for the little weasel, that leaves more jobs available for the rest of us. Ain't that right buddy?"

As Volc nudged his arm, Light replied nervously, "Y-Yeah."

"Well here's everything you asked for." Kecleon said, placing a small backpack in front of the two customers and naming his price.

Volc paid the bill before the three of them stepped back to the front of the store.

"Have a good day!" Kecleon said, as they walked out, "Hopefully that _beskar _comes in handy!"

The two Pokemon walked a ways before Light asked, "What's up with the code word?"

"I told you he wasn't the most upstanding of citizens." Volc replied, "He's constantly under investigation by the police, so he came up with a code word for those who need to buy... less than legal things like we did."

"Why _beskar_? What even is that?"

"It's an imaginary type of metal from a series of books Kecleon used to read. It sounds exotic and it keeps the police off his back. That's all that really matters."

"All right then. Let's just meet back up with Ashley and we can formulate-"

Light was cut off mid-sentence by a loud "BOOM!" coming from the direction of the Devon Corporation.

"- a battle strategy." Light finished slowly, knowing that wasn't going to happen now.

"So much for that." Volc commented. "Let's see what all the ruckus is about."

It didn't take the two Pokemon long to reach Devon Headquarters, where they found Ashley fighting against a swarm of Magnemites and Magnetons.

"I told you she was a loose cannon." Volc said, gazing down at the scene.

"Yeah but we're going to need all the manpower we can get if we want any chance of taking Devon down." Light morphed his armor back to its normal form, no longer seeing the use in hiding and said, "Let's go!" As he jumped into the fray with Slash attacks at the ready.

"What the Hell have you gotten us into?!" Volc asked Ashley as he attacked the swarming steel types.

"Don't worry about that now!" Light yelled, "We need to retreat!"

Ashley launched an Aura Sphere before commented, "Retreat!? We can take these Magnemite out no problem. I say we make them pay for what they've done..."

"Flamethrower!" Volc yelled, shielding the Aura User from a charging Magneton. "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement. Listen to Light and retreat!"

"But..."

"You'll retreat or I'll have Volc knock you out and carry you out of the city." Light cut in.

"Fine..." Ashley finally relented. "What is our escape plan?"

"First things first." Light tossed Volc a Fire Gem before saying, "We need to break their encirclement. Can you blow us a way out of here Volc?"

"Sure thing. Fire Blast!"

Boosted by the power of the Fire Gem, the attack easily cleared a corridor for the trio to escape through.

"Good work Volc. Now we need to get out of town and quickly."

"I don't think they're going to give up that easily Light." Ashley said, gesturing to the pursuing Pokemon.

"I'll think of something for them. For now start running."

As the three ran through the winding streets of Rustboro, the pursuing Magnet Pokemon didn't let up one bit. Each one constantly launched a Thunderbolt at the escaping fugitives, forcing them to zig and zag through the streets.

"We can't keep this up forever." Volc said, launching Flamethrower at their pursuers. "At this rate they'll catch us before we can even come close to the forest. If you have a plan, now's the time Light!"

"OK." The Meowth said stopping in the middle of the street and handing both of his comrades a Smoke Ball. "When I give the signal, throw those at the ground and scatter. We'll meet up outside of town."

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley asked as the Steel Type Pokemon closed in. "It doesn't seem like a little bit of smoke is going to stop them..."

"There'll be plenty of smoke, trust me." Light said calmly, raising both his arms. "Dark Pulse!" He yelled launching an attack from each arm toward the nearby buildings.

As the building began to crumble into the street, the former NAA commander raised his arm above his head to generate a Shadow Ball Shield, to protect both himself and his allies. "Now!" He yelled, prompting Volc and Ashley to throw their Smoke Balls.

The collapsing structures knocked out any Magnemites that dared get too close and the smoke from the buildings combined with that from the Smoke Balls provided ample cover for the three to slip away, blend in with the local population and wait for the cover of night to escape the town.

**Later that Night**

Just as planned, the three met a little ways outside of town after nightfall.

"Everyone here and accounted for?" Light asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Yeah. No thanks to this one." Volc said, gesturing toward Ashley. "What the Hell were you thinking outright attacking them like that?"

"Their defenses didn't look that tough. I figured I could blast my way in their and get some sweet vengeance for what happened to my mother."

"You'll get your revenge soon enough." Light said. "For now we have to deal with the cards we've been dealt."

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley asked,

"It means we've lost the element of surprise because of your little stunt and now have to come up with another plan of attack." Volc said.

"You certainly don't mince words do you?" Ashley muttered, "I mean come on. It couldn't have messed things up that much, right?"

"Not to pour salt in your wound Ashley, but Volc is right." Light admitted, "I was counting on the element of surprise and the extra firepower we got from Kecleon to launch a successful attack. I'm not really sure what our game plan is now."

"There has to be something we can do!" Ashley cried, realizing how much she messed things up. "Can't we get some more people to help us? Surely you or Volc have some people you could call."

"Nope." Light replied, "Everyone I knew as Shoteneko thinks I'm dead and everyone I know as Light wants me arrested besides you two."

"Nobody on my end either." Volc said, "Anyone I could call would probably double cross us for the reward on Light's head. Besides even if we recruited more people to our little attack, that still wouldn't be enough firepower to take on the entirety of Devon's defenses. We'd need the Commanders of both the Human and Pokemon factions to even stand a ghost of a chance, and that ain't happening."

Light smiled and said, "But what if it could?"

"I heard they hated each other." Ashley said, "How would you even pull that off?"

"With some theatrics, feats of strength and a big ol' bluff." Light replied, before explaining his plan.

**AN: And there's another chapter in the book(literally). 10 points to anyone who knows where I pulled the word _beskar _from. The final battle's approaching but our heroes have to jump through a couple more hoops before that happens. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter. Who are the Commanders of the Human and Pokemon factions? How will Light convince them to join his cause? Will he even be able to make an appointment? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age!**

**OC Submission details:**

**Back in Chapter 17, remember how I kept a couple of OC slots a secret? I believe its time I reveal those two slots as the Commanders of the Human and Pokemon factions, both of which are still available for submissions. If you would like to see your OC in Pokemon New Age simply send me a message or leave a review with your character's name and backstory.**

**I know I haven't used them much the past few Chapters but if you need to know for OCs: Human Knights are based off of Code Geass' Knightmare Frames and AKs are based off of Infinite Stratos' IS Units.**

**Slots available (I'm not sure which order they're going to appear yet):**

**Pokemon Commander: FILLED**

**Human Commander:FILLED**

**Thanks in advance for the submissions!**


	36. The Sadist Psychic

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Volc asked, as he and Light landed on Dewford Island, the final stronghold of the Pokemon forces in Hoenn.

"It might not be a great idea but it's our only way to hit Devon without the element of surprise." Light replied.

"Ok but could you explain the plan again? I'm still a little unclear on how we're going to get those allies."

"Of course. We are going to approach both the Pokemon and Human Commanders under the guise of being from a fourth and secret power in this power struggle. You will be arranging making the first contact with the Pokemon forces here with me while Ashley makes preparations for us to meet with the Human forces. After explaining the full truth of what Devon has done to the world, hopefully both commanders should be receptive to joining our raid."

"And if they aren't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Light replied. "I'll prepare a disguise for myself while you bring my proposal to the main base camp."

"Right. I'll contact you once I arrange the sit down."

Once Volc left, Light changed his Dark Pulse Armor from its usual guise into something bulkier resembling a swordsman's armor, giving the impression of greater strength.

Once the disguise was complete, Light had just enough time to review his coverstory before Pokemon forces came and surrounded him.

"Don't move an inch!" A Toxicroak cried, his hand already preparing a Poison Jab attack. "We've already taken your buddy into custody so there's no use in trying to resist."

"Heh. I guess he wasn't convincing enough for them." Light chuckled before raising his voice. "Fine! I mean you all no harm. I will submit to your custody without a fight."

"Thanks..." The Poison Type responded, obviously taken aback by the easy surrender.

Light's hand were quickly bound before he was lead back to the camp. Once there, he was thrown into a cell with his comrade.

"Sorry man, I they captured me almost as soon as I set foot into the camp." Volc explained, "I didn't really get a chance to make your pitch to the commander."

"Don't worry, the plan can still work. We just won't be negotiating from a position of power anymore." Light replied.

A few hours passed before a Gardevoir entered the makeshift jail.

"My, my. What do we have here?" She asked inspecting both Light and Volc.

Their guard, a Zangoose, responded promptly, "These two are the ones we captured this morning approaching the camp."

"Interesting..." The Psychic type mumbled before turning to the two in the cell. "Why were you two approaching our camp? You're not members of our military."

"We came to speak to Commander." Volc said "There are things we need to discuss with her."

"And these things are...?" Gardevoir prodded,

"If you would be so kind as to bring the Commander, I'll gladly tell him." Light cut in.

"First off the Commander is a she and you're already speaking to her." The Psychic Pokemon proclaimed, "I am Akiza, the Commander of the entire Pokemon military. Now will you tell me why you came to this base?"

Light glanced quickly over at Volc for confirmation that this was indeed the Commander before replying, "My name is Negata and my comrade here is Volc. We come bearing a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal are we talking about?" Akiza asked.

"The kind that will end the war." Light replied.

The Gardevoir's eyes went wide for a moment before she regained composure and said, "No such proposal exists. Now who sent you and what's you're real purpose here?"

"I can assure you it does exist." Light said, "As to who sent us, I'm sure you're aware of the three major players in this war. Well we represent a fourth."

"OK, I'll bite. Who's this fourth player in the war?"

"We're from the Sect of the Slash." The former NAA commander replied, lying through his teeth. "A religion devoted to passing down the teachings of this ancient hero to future generations."

"Tut Tut." Akiza replied, clicking her tongue in disapproval. "You've only raised more questions my dear Negata. First off I've never heard of this Sect. Second, what interest would a religion have in the war? And third, why has your organization waited so long to intervene?"

"You ask and I shall answer." Light replied, "You haven't heard of us because of the persecution against our Saint, The Slash. Those that do worship, worship in secret. As for our interest in the war, the Sect wishes to spread its teaches in the open, but can't due to the war. And why we waited to intervene... well we've been trying since the beginning. Most of our operatives simply bite off more than they can handle and perish on the battlefield but you're probably familiar with our most recent attempt."

"Light." Akiza replied putting the pieces together. "The NAA was your doing?"

"Yes and No. While it's true Light created the New Age Alliance, it was his directive to take the path he saw best fit to end the fighting. He was never ordered directly to create the organization. On behalf of the Sect of the Slash, I apologize for the lives and land you lost due to his unsuccessful attempt to bring peace."

"I've lost quite a few good soldiers to him. Thank you for apologizing. Let's just, for argument's sake, say I believe you. What would your proposal be to end the war?"

"We strike at the root." Light said, before explaining Devon's role in molding the world and how an attack on their facilities in Rustboro might be enough to stop the fighting.

"That's... quite a story you have there." Akiza said, trying to remain aloof after hearing the Earth-shattering news.

"I know right?" Volc said, breaking his long silence. "Let's cut to the chase. Do we have a deal or not?"

"I'll have to check with my advisers, but we'll definitely take it under consideration." The Gardevoir said before exiting the makeshift jail.

Once she had left, Volc turned to Light and asked, "Do you think they'll take the bait?"

"We've done all we can to entice them." Light replied. "Let's just hope the prospect of ending the war is enough to bring them on board."

**A Few Hours Later**

The sun had set by the time Akiza returned to check on her prisoners. "I've pitched your proposal to my advisers."

"And?" Light asked

"The only thing we could all agree on is that its quite a story you've given us." She replied, "Your story does explain the random appearances of Slash followers throughout the years, and Light certainly seems like someone who would support your ideals, but we need something more concrete before any commitment is made to your plan."

"What sort of concrete proof do you need?" Light asked, "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can provide it for you."

"After a long debate about what should be done, I convince the council to pass your proposal if you can prove your combat abilities to me." Akiza said.

"What kind of crap is that!?" Volc cried, "What do Li- I mean Negata's combat skills have to do with if his story is truthful?"

The Pokemon Commander merely smirked before replying, "Despite his ideals being taboo, The Slash was quite renowned for being an expert fighter. I've received reports detailing Light's prowess in battle and if you truly are part of some secret Sect of the Slash with someone like that, you must be just good. That's my offer, what's it going to be?"

"I understand your need for proof of my story," Light replied, "And I am ready to fight if that is my only option but are you sure there is nothing else we can provide that could convince you of our pure intentions?"

"This is the only way." Gardevoir replied, and turned to exit the room, "Our battle will commence at noon tomorrow. I'll let the guard know to let you out shortly beforehand."

"It's too bad that our story wasn't enough to convince them but what was that last little bit about providing evidence?" Volc asked, "It almost sounded like you were nervous. I've seen you in action, and you easily go toe to toe with her."

"That may be the case for Light, but I've assumed the identity of Negata to try and bring credibility to the Sect of Slash part of the story." Light explained, "Since I am not 'Light' right now, I can't have exactly the same fighting style as him, or they'll get suspicious."

"That doesn't mean you have to create an entirely different style though right? It's not unheard of to have overlap between a couple."

"I know but that is what we must spend the night decided: What parts of my style can I use tomorrow and what can I do to differentiate Negata's style from Light's."

"It's gonna be a long night isn't it?" Volc asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup, so let's get to work."

**The Next Day**

"Are you ready for this Negata?" Akiza asked, "I'm sure you know what's at stake here."

"Of course I know what's at stake." Light replied, "And I am more than prepared."

It was well past midnight by the time Light and Volc finished their work. After a few hours of sleep, a guard had roused the two Pokemon and brought them to a small arena where Akiza was waiting to battle.

"Kick her ass Li-Negata!" Volc cheered, still struggling to remember his friend's alias.

"That won't be a problem." He responded before creating two Shadow Balls and morphing there shapes into a sword and shield, one for each hand. "Whenever you would like to begin Akiza."

"Well well, you're quite eager." The Gardevoir replied. "Very well then, let's begin. Confusion!"

The Pokemon Commander launched two balls of Psychic energy at Light. He blocked the attacks on the newly formed shield and began to charge toward his opponent with sword raised. However just before Light's weapon made contact, Akiza smirked and teleported behind him and launched another couple of light Confusions, which made contact with their target. While not very powerful alone, the blasts caught the former NAA Commander off guard and caused him to stumble, leaving an opening for Akiza to launch yet another attack.

"Magical Leaf!" She cried.

The crowd began to cheer as the attack sent Light sprawled on the ground.

"I was expecting more from you Negata." Akiza said, allowing her opponent to stand back up and regain his footing. "If this is all you have to offer, I can see why you've hidden yourself from the rest of the world."

"I still have plenty left in the tank." Light replied, rolling his shoulders. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"That's what I like to hear." The Gardevoir replied, "Shall we continue?"

"Of course." Light raised his sword once again and charged, "Night Sword Slash!"

Akiza once again let Light get close enough to strike but used Psychic to move his blade at the last moment, causing each of his swings to miss.

"Come on Negata!" Volc yelled from the sidelines. "Don't let her get in your head!"

"You really think your friend has a chance?" A nearby Raichu commented offhandedly. "Akiza hasn't even gotten serious yet."

"We'll see about that." Volc replied, before hearing a yell of "Shadow Shield Swing!" come from the battlefield.

Rather than striking with the sword, Light swung his shield at the Pokemon Commander, catching her off guard and landing a solid hit. Seizing the opportunity, Light attacked with his sword once again and was able to land a couple of hits before Akiza countered with a Dazzling Gleam, sending him sliding to the opposite end of the battlefield.

"Looks like you do have a little bit of Light in you." Akiza said as she and Light circled the battlefield. "I might actually have to get serious."

"I'm ready for ya!" Light goaded, tapping his sword on his shield before entering a solid stance.

"Ok. Just remember, you asked for this. Energy Ball Rapid Fire!"

A barrage of Energy Balls came flying toward Light, which he promptly blocked on the shield before turning around and using his sword to slice an oncoming Focus Blast in two. The battle continued with Akiza teleporting all about the battlefield launching progressively stronger attacks at the Armor clad Meowth trying to catch him at an odd angle. But each attack was either met with the shield of cut in two by the sword.

Back at the edge of the battlefield, the Raichu commented "It won't be long now."

"What do you mean it won't be long now?" Volc asked, "Negata's holding his own against all of Akiza's strongest moves."

"That may be true, but take a closer look."

Volc leaned in to try and get a better perspective of the battle and noticed something strange. "Is she laughing?"

"That's right. Akiza's laughing." Raichu replied. "She enjoys launching attack after attack with force like that. To the rest of the world, she's known as the Sadist Psychic. The only person know to be able to withstand one of her assaults is the Human's Commander. She'll just keep launching attack after attack until Negata tires and one breaks through."

"That won't happen!" Volc exclaimed, "Negata's stronger than that. He'll win."

"We'll just see about that." Raichu replied before turning back to the battle.

Little did Volc know that Raichu's prediction was coming true. Light was barely keeping up with Akiza's attacks. Each movement was becoming slightly slower as each blast came in. Finally it happened, one of Akiza's blasts broke through Light's guard and knocked him to the ground. Seeing this, The Pokemon Commander stopped Teleporting and began focusing her attacks on the fallen Meowth. Light was able to slowly return to his feet, but his shield broke soon afterwords, leaving him with only his sword to stop Akiza's continually stronger blasts.

"I must say you have put up quite a fight." The Gardevoir remarked as she launched a pair of Moonblasts toward her fallen adversary, her face flushed from excitement. "But all good things must come to an end."

The Moonblasts were cleanly cut in two before Light replied, "We'll... just see... about that." between breaths.

"I see you still have some fight left in you. That will be dealt with soon enough." Akiza said, before yelling, "Psyshock!"

Smaller bits of Psychic energy appeared in the air, surrounding Light completely.

_There are too many. I can't dodge them all._ Light thought as the attack closed in. Out of instinct, sparks began to dance across the Dark Pulse Armor before coalescing at Light's blade. The former NAA Commander raised the weapon to the sky and yelled, "Blitz!"

At that signal, electricity leapt from the blade and intercepted each bit of Psychic energy before it could reach the intended target.

The crowd roared at the incredible display of power while Light muttered to himself, "How did I do that?" Turning back to his opponent, he yelled, "Is that all you've got?"

"No." Akiza said calmly as she floated to the ground. "I still have plenty of energy to spare but I'll spare you the embarassment of losing and say 'You've convinced me'"

"I've convinced you?"

"You're prowess on the battlefield has convinced me that your story is true." The Gardevoir said before extending a hand. "I will gladly aid you in your attack of Devon Headquarters."

Light shook the outstretched hand firmly. "I can promise you won't regret it." He said before adding in his head _One down and one to go_

**AN: Hello everyone, long time no see! I got about halfway through writing this chapter and completely lost my drive to write. But I'm back now! Big thanks to PsychicEevee0103 for the submission of Akiza! Hopefully you enjoyed seeing her in action. With one Commander joining the fight, how will Light convince the other? You'll just have to find out next time on Pokemon New Age.**


	37. The Mega Masochist

After successfully persuading Akiza to his cause, Light left the Pokemon base camp to rendezvous with Ashley, who was already negotiating with the Human forces.

"Are you sure you don't me to come with you?" Volc asked as Light prepared for takeoff.

"Ashley and I should be more than enough to bring the human commander around. Besides I need you here to prep and debrief Akiza on our strategy." Light replied while changing his Dark Pulse Armor. His disguise for the Pokemon camp had involved adding more armor to his existing design, For the human camp, Light seemed to be doing the opposite. The bulky armor which had served Light well against Akiza dissolved to paper thin levels all across his torso and legs with the biggest change occurring on his arms, where the armor had completely disappeared except for a small strip which twisted around the Meowth's white fur and came to a sharp point at the paw.

"Contact me if you run into trouble." Light said before giving his comrade a slight salute and taking to the skies.

It took about a day of solid flight to travel from the Pokemon Headquarters in Dewford to the Human one in Mossdeep. The reception Light received was completely different from the one he received at the Pokemon Headquarters. As soon as he landed, Light was greeted by a small guard of soldiers who led him directly to where Ashley was meeting with the Commander.

As soon as Light entered the room, Ashley stood and saluted, as though he were a superior officer. Playing along, Light responded with an "At ease."

"I've explained our situation to the Commander here and he has graciously agreed to help us against Devon Corporation." The Aura User reported.

The Human Commander extended a hand and said, "I'm Taro, the commander of the fine troops you see around you. I've read of your exploits and honored that Light would want my help."

Taking the outstretched hand, Light replied, "I think you have me confused with my brother in the Sect of the Slash. I am Hakuren not Light."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You aren't Light?!" Taro said in disbelief, "Then the deal is off."

"What do you mean the deal is off?!" Ashley cried, "You said you trusted my judgement as an Aura User and as long as the battle would be hard, you would help."

"I did say those things." Taro said, sitting down and visibly relaxing. "But that was before I received the news that you were giving the same schtick to the Pokemon Commander. If Light himself had come, I was going to keep my word but since you obviously see us as a second fiddle, let me put it in more colorful terms, you can take your deal and shove it where the sun don't shine"

_I hoped we could avoid this..._ Light thought. _In order to get the 2nd Commander to work with the first special measures would have to be taken, but then those measures could be interpreted as favoritism bringing the 1st deal into jeopardy: A catch 22._

"It's true I'm offering you the same deal as the Pokemon Commander but I'm doing so out of a sense of fairness to both parties." Light said, "Is there any way you could reconsider?"

"I told you before if your Sect had sent Light, I would but instead I've been stuck with some wannabe I've never even heard of."

"I may be an unknown in name, but I can assure you, I'm just as capable on the battlefield as Light. In fact I'm willing to bet on it."

"I'm listening..." Taro replied very badly masking his interest.

"We'll battle one on one just like Negata did Akiza." Light explained. "If I win, you will uphold the bargain you made with my colleague."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I will personally aid you in an invasion of the Sinnoh Region."

"But that-" Ashley began

"Would give our forces the morale boost they need while putting pressure on the Pokemon." Taro finished, grinning widely. "Ok Hakuren, I'll take your bet. We'll fight first thing in the morning. I hope you're ready." He smirked once more before exiting the room, leaving Ashley and Light by themselves.

"You shouldn't have done that Light." Ashley said. "He already had an agreement with me. We could've forced him to honor it."

"Yes but it would create ill will which we can't have for a successful operation." Light explained. "Don't worry. I won over Akiza without too much trouble and I'll do the same for Taro."

"I hope so..." Ashley replied.

**The Following Morning**

"Are you ready Hakuren?" Taro yelled, standing confidently at one end of the battlefield.

"I'm quite ready." Light replied, slowly floating into the air on the other side of the field. "Whenever you wish to begin."

"Then let's get right to it shall we?" The Human Commander replied. He entered a fighting stance before charging across the battlefield at his opponent.

_I have the advantage in the air. _Light thought. _All I have to do is wear him down with ranged attacks and a victory will be within reach. _

"Shadow Ball!" Light yelled, launching an attack at the hard charging Taro.

As the attack closed in on its target, Taro made no move to dodge or block the attack. Instead, he rushed straight toward it with arms spread wide open and allowed it to strike him for maximum damage.

"W-What?!" Light cried as he launched more attacks. Each one was met with the same response: a completely defenseless Taro welcoming each Shadow Ball's strike.

"Is that all?" Taro asked as the smoke cleared around him. "You might be stronger than most people, but you're attacks have nothing on Akiza's"

_These tactics aren't working... I need to try something else. _Light thought before replying, "I can promise you there's plenty more where that came from."

"I should certainly hope so." Taro said before goading Light to continue his attack.

Meanwhile, Ashley and a few soldiers spectated from the sidelines as the battle unfolded.

"This isn't making any sense!" Ashley said, "It almost seems like Taro wants to lose the battle."

"You must be out of the loop little lady." Replied a large man beside her. "Have tried asking a more obvious question? Like why Taro is fighting without a Knight or AK?"

"He must be trained in the martial arts or something like that."

"Yeah, something like that..." The soldier replied before turning back to the battle.

Light had retained his distance from the unrelenting Human using Thunderbolts, but Taro was still charging, now even faster than before.

"You've shown me your skills. How about I show you mine?" Taro yelled, before jumping into the air and landing a punch that sent Light flying to the ground.

_H-How was he able to jump that high?_ Light thought in disbelief as he picked himself off the ground.

"And I thought you were something special." Taro said, "You're reacting just like all the others when I first show them my power."

"I don't care about any power you may have." Light declared, flying back into the air. "I'll take you down either way. Dark Pulse Full Power!"

As the energy blast raced toward its target, Taro once again spread his arms and let the energy wash over him. As the attack ended, Taro still stood confidently while Light was beginning to breath heavily.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Taro asked. "I'll give you a hint: I'm the only person who can go toe to toe with the Sadist Psychic. How can I do that without the firepower she has?"

"It's almost like... you enjoy it." The former NAA Commander replied.

"Give the man a prize!" Taro said. "Seriously, it took you long enough. The Pokemon forces are led by the Sadist Psychic while the Human forces are led by me: The Mega Masochist!"

_Even if he feels pleasure from pain, there has to be a way to defeat him. This persona is supposed to specialize in ranged attacks but I'm going to have to try some Close Quarters Combat if I'm going to figure out his weakness._ Light thought before charging in, claws at the ready.

"Finally decided to man up I see. I'll give you props for that but its too little too late!"

Light started with a Slash attack aimed at Taro's head, which the Masochist caught on his forearm before sending Light flying backwards once again from another punch.

"Gah!" Light spat out blood after recovering from the attack. Still dazed, he didn't notice Taro charging until it was too late. Taro launched a barrage of powerful punches and kicks before sending the Pokemon flying back across the battlefield once again.

"OK. Getting in close... was a bad idea." Light mumbled to himself as he took an inventory of his injuries. Taro's attacks had almost certainly broken a couple of his ribs and the impact from Light's forced landing had left multiple lacerations from which he was bleeding. In addition, most of Light's energy had been expended in his initial assault. "How... is he... so powerful?" Light said between labored breaths. "I'm in so much pain... I could pass out." Those words sparked one final strategy in the former NAA Commander's head

"Are you ready to call it quits yet?" Taro asked as he nonchalantly walked toward his foe. "I really don't think there's any way you can win."

"I still see one way." Light yelled as he mustered what remained of his strength and flew back into the air.

"Trying that again?" Taro replied calmly. "I'll admit keeping your distance was the better of your two strategies so far, but that still won't stop me!"

As the Mega Masochist jumped into the air to pursue, Light maneuvered out of his range and began peppering the human with Shadow Balls.

"I thought you would have realized that those aren't doing you any good." Taro yelled as landed back on the ground and started running to prepare for another jump.

_Not enough. I'll try a Dark Pulse next time._ Light thought as Taro jumped once more.

"Almost had you!" The Human Commander cried as he threw a punch that narrowly missed it's target. As gravity brought him back to the ground, he was once again hit by an attack from Light, only this time it was a Dark Pulse. Now slightly annoyed, Taro ignored the attack and prepared for another attack run.

Learning from his previous attempts, Taro launched with even more speed and was able to graze the former NAA Commander's cheek before being hit by the strongest Thunderbolt the worn out Pokemon could muster.

"That tingled a little but it's all over now!" Taro said, pointing out a small but gradual decrease in Light's altitude.

_Darn it. A thought a strong electrical attack might do something to him. Now you only have one more chance. What's the most painful thing you can think of?_

Taro had finally built up enough speed and was preparing to make his final jump when his path was cut off by a pitch black sword that had fallen from the sky. "What the hell?" As the Human Commander looked upward, he saw Light creating physical weapons, such as swords and lances out of his Shadow Balls.

"Let's see how you like my newest technique: Shadow Armory!"

Suddenly the tide of the battle shifted. Taro, who had clearly bee on the offensive was now forced to duck and weave across the battlefield to avoid the countless number of weapons being thrown at him.

While this new technique did shift some momentum to Light, it didn't solve the problem of his losing altitude and energy. Soon enough Light was left standing on the ground with Taro trying to press the small advantage he had.

"You think you can hold me at bay forever with that technique Hakuren? Think again!" The Human Commander yelled before turning to make a frontal assault on Light.

"It can't hurt to try." Light replied, "Shadow Armory!"

As Taro charged toward his enemy he was first struck in the shoulder by a sword followed by a lance striking his hip, and yet he continued his charge. Even after taking a sword to his knee, the Mega Masochist continued to limp toward his target with a flushed face. By the time Taro did reach Light, his body was riddled with injuries caused by the Shadow Weapons and his face was beet red.

Finally within striking range, Taro raised his fist and said, "This is... the end." Before passing out on the ground at Light's feet.

"Thank... goodness it worked." Light said, clutching his injuries.

Ashley and a Human soldier almost immediately rushed onto the battlefield.

"Taro is unable to continue!" The Soldier declared, "The winner of this exhibition battle is Hakuren from the Sect of the Slash!"

"How in the world did you turn that around Light?" Ashley asked as she helped him off the battlefield.

"Even if he is a Mega Masochist, there is only so much a body can take of both pain and pleasure."

"Wait. Are you saying you won-"

"By forcing his body to experience too much pleasure, exactly." Light replied. "If he enjoyed pain, I knew I had to overload his body with something else to win, in this case it happened to be pleasure."

"Great job." The Aura User complimented before adding, "Now let's get you fixed up so we can take on Devon." And carrying him to get his injuries treated.

**AN: Long time no see guys but I'm back! Hopefully you all enjoyed the Mega Masochist! After having a Sadist as the Pokemon Commander, it thought it was only fitting to have a Masochist as the Human Commander (Nice little Character foil). Bonus points if anyone can figure out where I got the name Taro from. **

**Fun fact: I was actually already planning on doing something like this before I received the submission of Akiza, only the roles would have been reversed with the Pokemon Commander being super defensive and the Human Commander being super offensive.**

**But now only the final battle remains. Will Light and his team be able to thwart the Devon Corporation's plans? Does Light have anymore tricks up his sleeve? Will I ever come up with a different ending for these Author's Notes? Find out next time on Pokemon New Age!**


	38. Beginning of the End

After successfully recruiting Taro to his cause, Light left the Human's camp and returned to the outskirts of Rustboro to begin preparations for the attack. With Taro and AKiza set to join him in a week, creating a plan of attack became Light's highest priority. As tensions steadily rose, the time flew by and before anyone could realize it, the appointed day was upon them.

Volc and Akiza arrived first and quickly greeted Light, now back in his usual garb.

"Hey Light. How has planning been going?" Volc asked curtly, trying to steel his nerves before the upcoming battle.

"I have a basic strategy but nothing concrete." The Meowth replied. "Are you prepared for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I don't see you're associate Negata." Akiza cut in. "Are he and your other Sect member not joining in on our attack?"

"They have been aiding me in gathering information and are working on a contingency plan should our attack fall."

"And what would that contingency plan be?" Taro asked as he and Ashley stepped into view.

"We'll discuss the contingency plan only after our original plan fails." Light replied. _No need to worry them with the fact I haven't actually come up with a back up plan yet._

Finding Light's answer to be satisfactory, Taro turned to address Akiza, "Hello there Miss Sadist Psychic. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has. I believe the last time we fought was back when our forces took Slateport wasn't it? I distinctly remember the screams..." She trailed off with a pleased expression.

"Yeah... I punctured a lung and broke 4 ribs that day. It was very painful..." Taro replied before trailing off with a similar pleased expression on his face.

_Weirdos. _Ashley and Volc thought as they glanced at their newest teammates.

"All right. Let's get down to business everyone." Light said, gathering everyone around and pulling out a small map. "We are going to be starting our assault from here, the eastern part of the city. Unfortunately, the main Devon Corporation building is located at the westernmost part of town near the sea. We're going to have to fight through the cities defenses before we even get a chance at the Corporation."

"The city has been on high alert ever since our failed attempt a couple weeks ago." Ashley said, "How are going to get past all those Magnetons, Magnezones and Klingklangs?"

"With so many of them, we'll have to use covert maneuvers." Light replied, "It'll get us into the city and allow us to make headway toward our target but could leave us without an escape route if things go south. Is everyone Ok with that?"

Everyone nodded in affirmation.

"Good. We'll split up and move quietly toward Devon on our own. If you see a group of city defenders you think you can defeat quickly and quietly, do it, if not keep moving. We'll keep in contact with these communicators. If for whatever reason you come under attack, call for backup. Barring any complications we'll meet outside the Devon Corporation HQ in 3 hours time. Any questions?" After a short silence Light continued, "Then let's go save the world!"

The small team staggered their entrance to the city to divert suspicion. Volc left first, followed 15 minutes later by Taro, followed by Ashley, then Akiza and finally Light.

_So far so good. _Light thought as he ran in through the shadows of the city. _None of the city defenders have noticed our presence here yet. Let's keep it that way._

Around the next corner was a small patrol of 2 Magnetons and a Magnezone. Light leapt out and fired a Shadow Ball at the Magnezone, knocking it out.

"Bzzt!" The other two Electric types buzzed as their comrade fell. In an effort to avenge their friend, they began firing Flash Cannons and Thunderbolts at the now charging Meowth. Each attack was blocked with a Shadow Ball Shield until Light was able to close the distance between them and finish off the attackers with two swift Night Slashes.

_Hopefully the others are doing their part and we'll have Devon taken down in no time. _Light thought before rushing back into the shadows to find another small patrol to attack. With the city on high alert, it wasn't long until a similar patrol appeared. _Ok just like before. I'll take the strongest one out first and rush the other three._ Just as he leapt out to begin his attack, a large explosion resonated from the center of town, catching the attention of all three Steel types. Although this made them very easy prey, each was defeated with a Thunderbolt at close range. It also put a screeching halt to Light's battle plan.

"What happened?!" He nearly yelled through his communicator.

"We might have a problem." Taro responded. "I tried to take out a patrol but they called in reinforcements before I could defeat them."

"We'll have to change the plan." Volc cut in. "I'll go to your position and provide backup."

Going off of Volc's initiative, Light said, "Not just you. Everyone is to report to Taro's position and provide backup. With our combined forces, we might be able to break through their defenses."

When the entirety of the team reached Taro's position, he was in full Masochist Mode, charging every enemy in site while taking as much damage as possible. Volc soon joined the fray as well, firing off as many Flamethrowers as his body would allow. Ashley began working with Light to break up some of the denser portions of the enemy line while Akiza fired off Psychics from a distance and provided support to whoever needed it.

While the five of them put up a strong front, there were simply too many city defenders, and everyone soon began to tire.

"So.. who's next?" Taro asked. He was out of breath but flushed in the face with pleasure and eager for more.

"We can't keep this up." Ashley said, "Volc and Taro especially are running out of energy and these Magnetons and Magnezones just keep coming."

"Some of the ones we defeated earlier are even rejoining the battle." Akiza pointed out gesturing toward weakened city defenders floating toward the battlefield.

"The only way we're going to defeat all of these city guardsmen is to take out Devon Corporation." Light reasoned. "But the only way we'll get to Devon is through all of these city guardsmen. It's a classic catch 22."

"Not really." Akiza responded. "The entirety of our little team doesn't need to make it all the way to Devon. Light, you and Ashley head to Devon and take them out. Taro, Volc and I will stay here and create as big a distraction as possible to keep them off your backs."

"That's flattering but I have no idea what lies in wait at Devon and besides, we're barely holding out here with the five of us. How do you intend to hold this position without both of us?" Light asked.

"Let's just say I'm willing to use a trump card for you." The Gardevoir replied, pulling out a Mega Stone. "You two go. The three of us will handle things here."

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley asked, still unsure of Akiza's plan.

"I'm sure. Now Go!" She cried as the Mega Stone activated and she transformed into Mega Gardevoir. Light and Ashley left the scene just as Akiza launched a Hyper Voice with her mega evolved power.

"You've been holding out on me!" The Masochistic Man cried after witnessing Gardevoir's new strength.

"Yeah, I have." She replied curtly. "Ok you two, here's the deal. Ashley and Light have gone off ahead to Devon so its up to us to draw as many people away from there as possible. Are you ready to kick it up a notch!?"

"Of course! I can't let you leave me in the dust!" Taro cried before charging toward the enemy once again.

"All you had to do was ask." Volc replied before using his most powerful move, "Blast Burn!"

"Psyshock!" Akiza yelled to mark the beginning of their counterattack. _This morale boost will only last for a short while. Hopefully Light can pull this off._

**Devon Corporation HQ**

"I didn't think it would be this easy to get here." Ashley remarked. "It's practically deserted here."

With Taro, Volc and Akiza running interference, Ashley and Light didn't run into any Devon troops on their way to the headquarters.

"Let's hope that's because of the commotion the others are making and it's not a trap." Light replied.

Rather than finding the building filled with hard working employees, the Headquarters was dimly lit and deserted. Before either could ponder the reason why, a voice came over the building's intercom.

"I truly must commend you Light. I never thought you would reach it here."

"Who are you?" Light replied to the empty room. "Come out and face us!"

Ignoring the former NAA Commander's comments the voice continued. "I had considered bringing you here earlier when you first created your New Age Alliance. I had the board's approval and everything. But before I could extend the invitation, your small resistance had grown exponentially."

"The people of this region wanted to follow a savior that would bring them peace and Light provided them with that opportunity." Ashley said.

"A savior for some but not all." The voice replied, finally acknowledging their presence. "If you truly want to complete your mission and save the entire world, then go to the basement level of this complex. I will be waiting for you there."

Following the voice's suggestion, both Light and Ashley descended a flight of stairs to the building's sublevel which was even less well lit than the previous floor. As the two heroes walked through the door the basement level, Ashley suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"AHH!"

"What's wrong?" Light asked. While he hadn't seen an attack, he was deeply concerned for his comrade.

"There's too much... fear and... pain..." The Aura User replied between pained breaths. "I can feel it... through their Auras."

After a moment for his eyes to adjust, Light noticed steel cages lining the entire room, each of which was filled with a different type of Pokemon.

"They've been testing on Pokemon..." Light said, shocked at the sight.

"Of course we have been." Replied the voice from the intercom. "How else could we have developed all of this new technology for the war?"

The room suddenly turned bright as their final enemy revealed himself. He was a middle aged man with black hair that was just beginning to gray. He wore a gray suit that displayed the Devon Corporations logo on the lapel pocket. Despite having his headquarter's broken into, the man remained oddly calm.

"No amount of technological progress warrants this!" Ashley cried. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"For the money!" He replied, "Peace isn't profitable and great technological gains like these always come at such a price. The use of fossil fuels came at the expense of the environment. The findings of nuclear energy came at the expense of millions. Is this really that different?"

"You've plunged the entire world into war for the sake of your gains! Of course it different!" Light cried.

"The world is always waged in war. Especially this region. From the fighting between Kyogre and Groudon in ancient times to the gang war between Teams Aqua and Magma in ancestor, Steven Stone's, time this region has always been at the center of one war or another. In a way, it's sort of fitting that the majority of this conflict occurred here as well."

"That all ends today." Light declared, striking a fighting stance. "Once you're out of the picture, the world can finally be at peace."

"That may be what you think, but I see a different outcome. You will fail in your quest here and then I, Slate Stone, will bring the Devon Corporation to even greater heights!" He announced before pulling out a Pokeball. "Allow me to show you what our research has produced. Go Subject Alpha!"

The Ball was thrown and a Mewtwo appeared out of the sparkling light.

"A Legendary Pokemon..." Ashley said in awe.

"Our most fruitful projects have nearly all come from researching Subject Alpha." Slate replied, "Including our research into Mega Evolution..."

On cue Subject Alpha Mega-Evolved into a Mega Mewtwo X and dropped into a fighting stance.

"This is the beginning of the end for you Light. Alpha attack!"

**AN: Hello again everyone! The final villain has finally appeared! Will Light and his friends be able to thwart Slate Stone's nefarious plan or will the world be plunged even further into darkness? Find out next time in the 39th and final chapter of Pokemon New Age.**

**Also stay tuned for a special announcement at the end of next chapter. It will be sure to surprise a few people. Until next time!**


	39. One Final Attack

Subject Alpha took off like a rocket toward his target with an intense purple aura marking his flight path. With a fist raised, the Mewtwo threw the first punch, only to have it blocked on the forearm of Light who counterattacked with a salvo of punches of his own.

"Do you see it now?" Slate asked from the sidelines, "The fruits our research has bared!"

"All I see is the evil you've produced." Light replied parrying yet another one of the Mega Mewtwo X's attacks.

"Still defiant I see, that will change soon enough. Alpha turn up the pressure with Psystrike!"

Alpha pulled back his fist and after imbuing it with purple psychic energy threw it his enemy. Caught aback by the sheer power of the blow, Light was sent flying backwards before regaining his balance. Pushing his slight advantage, Alpha teleported behind Light just as he returned to his feet and struck once again with another Psystrike.

Caught off guard, Light was once again sent flying across the room before landing abruptly against one of the many cages lining the room. Pressing the ad vantage even further, Alpha unleashed two orbs of raw Psychic energy at his foe, hoping to inflict major damage. Both attacks detonated on impact with their target creating a large cloud of smoke.

"Light!" Ashley cried, still processing all of the painful auras around her.

"You didn't think I'd fall that easily did you?" As the smoke cleared, Light was revealed with a Shadow Ball Shield in front of him and none the worse for wear. "Dark Pulse!"

"Counter with an Aura Sphere Alpha." Slate replied calmly.

The two moves met midfield cancelling one another out, but provided Light an opportunity to close the distance and launch a Night Slash attack. Unable to block in time, Alpha was forced to take the hit and braced himself for the Fury Swipes which followed.

_I'm not doing nearly enough damage_. The former NAA Commander thought. _I need to find a flaw in Alpha's battling style._

"I believe we've let him have his fun. Blow him away Alpha."

At his master's command, Alpha used Psychic to push Light backwards. He launched forward in pursuit directly afterwords.

"Double Team!" Light yelled taking evasive action.

"Alpha. Mind Reader into Psystrike." Slate called

The Mega Mewtwo X's eyes glowed slightly, locking onto his target before attacking one of the many Double Team illusions. Sure enough it was the correct target. As soon as Psystrike hit, all of the other 'Lights' around the battlefield vanished and the true Meowth was sent hurdling back toward the ground to form a large crater.

"Grrr. I won't lose here." Light mumbled and yelled, "Shadow Armory!"

As a large number of swords and spears composed of Shadow Ball energy began racing him, Alpha didn't show a hint of fear. Instead, he grabbed the first Shadow weapon that tried to hit him, a sword, and used it to deflect any other projectiles that got near.

"Can't you see?" Slate asked. "Mewtwo was created to be the most powerful Pokemon and with the advances we've made here at Devon he has become even stronger. You can't win."

"Even if you day that, it doesn't mean I can't try." Light replied before materializing a sword for himself and flying into the air to fight Alpha once again.

As sword clashed against sword above her, Ashley continued her struggle to process the pain of the caged test subjects.

_There's so much pain here that I can barely move, but if I don't do something, Light will surely lose._ Grimacing against the pain, she forced herself to look at the intense darkness permeating the room._ How can I fight like this? Should I accept the pain and use it to fight?_ Taking her own advice she tried to allow the pain to flow through her but quickly stopped. _No! Last time I did that I ruined the sneak attack on Devon. There has to be another way.._ The Aura user closed her eyes and forced on the sounds of the clashing swords above her. _How does Light do it? How can he hold so fast to his beliefs in the face of all this evil?_ Looking upward, she found her answer in the form of a small light against the pitch blackness of the room. _That's it! I can't let myself be beholden to the good and bad of the world. I have to be a light to pierce the darkness. That is how I will overcome this and that is how I will fight!_

Empowered by her realization, Ashley's aura began to grow and glow brighter, giving hope to the caged subjects and illuminating her vision enough to join the battle. "Hey stupid!" She yelled, trying to get the Mewtwo's attention. "Take this, Aura Sphere!"

As the powerful attack neared its target, Alpha knocked Light to the ground and turned around in just enough time to block the Aura Sphere with the Shadow Ball sword. When the smoke cleared, the sword was gone, but Subject Alpha was unharmed.

"Well, well an Aura User..." Slate observed as Light forced himself to stand. "Alpha! Leave the girl alive. She may be a useful test subject."

With a slight nod of understanding, Alpha charged toward his targets once again.

"Rest up a bit Light. I'll take him on!" Ashley yelled before her comrade could respond. She ran to intercept Alpha's charge and caught a punch on her forearm. Turning the tide, the Aura User, went into a combo of aura enhanced strikes that her adversary was forced to block. Afterwords, she launched another Aura Sphere at point blank range. Although it didn't do much damage, it forced Alpha backwards and gave Ashley space to plan her next move.

Instead of waiting for his opponent to make a move, Alpha began running in circles around his foe, launching Shadow Balls and Aura Spheres from odd angles.

"Do you really think a weak tactic like that is going to work?" Ashley asked, going blow for blow against Alpha's attacks with Aura enhanced strikes.

Alpha teleported behind her just before Slate answered "And did you really think you could defeat Devon's ultimate weapon?" On cue, Alpha took away what little momentum Ashley had with a series of Psystrikes. The first strike took Ashley by surprise and landed a directly on her back. The next strike she was able to block but at the cost of a lot of her energy as she slid backwards across the battlefield. The combo continued as Ashley threw up an Aura Barrier to block the next strike. The barrier held for a second before shattering and Alpha's fist connected violently with her nose. As Ashley stumbled backwards, the final strike came from Alpha's tail which whipped around at an incredible speed to knock the Aura User to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Beaten and bloody on the ground, Ashley began to scream as the Mega Mewtwo started to crush her chest with his foot.

"Have you realized it yet?" Slate asked as Alpha pushed his foot down harder, bringing another scream from Ashley. "Alpha is unbeatable! No one can stop us!"

"Dark Pulse!" Came the sudden attack from Light. The beam connected and sent Alpha backwards away from Ashley. "Are you Ok?" He asked his beaten comrade.

"I've... been... better." Ashley wheezed in reply. The back of her shirt was badly scorched revealing a large bruise and blood from her clearly broken nose was beginning to clot on her face. "How.. are we going... to beat him?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Light replied honestly. Although he was in a better position to continue the fight than Ashley, Light's body was covered in small cuts and bruises in addition to the large amount of energy he had spent earlier in the battle. _Subject Alpha is too strong. I need more power if I'm going to defeat him. _Light thought. _Ashley's out of commission and the others are probably exhausted after fighting the city guard so I'll need to overcome the deficit by myself. How have I pulled through other tough situations? _Thinking to himself for a moment, Light found the answer he was looking for.

"Ashley. I need you to find the others and get out of the city."

"Are... you... crazy Light?" Ashley croaked. "How can... you win?"

"I always pull through in these tough situations." The former NAA commander replied. "Just trust me and get the others. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." She replied before running off to find the remainder of Light's strike team.

"What's this?" Slate quipped. "Your friend seems to be trying to run. Alpha! Put a stop to that!"

Before the Mewtwo could respond, Light yelled, "She is not you're concern anymore! You're battle is with me." The final statement was punctuated by entering a fighting stance.

"Very well." Slate replied. "You'll soon be dead anyway so it doesn't matter if I capture her now or later. The result will be the same. Alpha prepare yourself!" Subject Alpha nodded in acknowledgement and entered a fighting stance of his own.

Both sides were ready for one final bout.

**In the city**

"Taro watch your six!"

"Thanks Akiza! You have one coming up on your side!"

"Easily dealt with." The Gardevoir responded as the enemy was blown away with a Hyper Voice.

The team of Volc, Taro and Akiza had hit a rhythm since Light and Ashley went off toward the main Devon building. Each one looking after the others blind spots and coordinating their attacks appropriately, they had easily held their own against the hoards of Magnetons, Magnezones and Klingklangs that continuely appeared to fight them. Despite their growing teamwork, signs of fatigue were beginning to set in. Volc was breathing heavily and the fire on his back had begun to dim slightly. Taro's body was riddled in cuts and bruises many of which were still bleeding, including a particularly nasty cut above his left eye. Even the team's secret weapon, the Mega Gardevoir Akiza had begun to scale back many of her attacks in order to conserve power.

"We need a new tactic." Volc declared as he narrowly dodged an incoming Charge Beam. "Any suggestions?"

"This is still our best option." Taro replied. "If we try anything fancy they'll have a chance to separate us and we'll be goners for sure."

"We either need to find a way to break the enemy line or find land where we will have the advantage." Akiza cut in. "Any ideas on how we can break their line?"

"That's an easy one." Taro replied, running toward a building with his fist at the ready. "We do what you said and use our environment." With that, Taro threw his fist forward into the building, causing it to start to crumble and collapse.

As the plethora of Steel types began to scatter to avoid the building's rubble, Volc and Akiza were able to press the advantage and add to the confusion. Volc used Smokescreen to block the enemies vision while Akiza used Psychic to launch pieces of rubble into unsuspecting victims.

"Nice follow up." Taro said as he rejoined the others.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Akiza replied.

"The City Guard should be pretty shaken up after that so we'll have the advantage for a while. Let's make the most of it." Volc said, "Ready?"

"Yes."

"You bet."

Were the immediate replies from Akiza and Taro respectively.

"Then let's go kick some Steel type a-"

"Wait!" Ashley yelled cutting Volc off mid sentence.

"What are you doing here Ashley?" Volc asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Light in the headquarters?"

"I was. But he wants all of us to pull out of the city."

"Retreat?! But we haven't killed everyone yet." Akiza replied.

"I agree." Taro remarked. "There's still quite a bit more pain I can soak up here."

"No. Retreating is the correct play." Volc decided. "Taro, you're barely standing and our attacks are doing a fraction of the damage they were at the beginning of the battle. We'll retreat but what about Light? Has he already gone ahead?"

"He's still in Devon HQ fighting." Ashley admitted, "But he seemed to have a plan."

"What sort of plan could he have to win that involved our retreat?" Taro asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Volc replied. "We should take advantage of the confusion we caused and retreat. Light knows what he's doing. I'm sure he'll pull through. Now let's go!"

**Devon Headquarters**

Light and Subject Alpha clashed fists once more and the former NAA commander was sent flying across the room.

While Light was showing the affects of the battle, Alpha still looked none the worse for wear as he smacked the poor Meowth around the battlefield.

_I've lost too much energy. _He thought. _None of my attacks are even holding a candle to Alpha's. I need to wait just a little longer and bank on one final attack._

"What do you have to say now?" Slate mocked, "For all your spouting about the evil of my work. It has produced results. You are the strongest fighter this war has seen and yet Alpha has still torn you to shreds. Alpha! Finish him with Dark Pulse!"

"Double Team!" Light cried in response, using the move to dodge.

"You've already tried that. You should know it doesn't work! Alpha! Mind Reader into Aura Sphere!"

Just like before, the Mega Mewtwo was able to pinpoint Light's location and the Aura Sphere landed dealing massive damage, sending Light flying backwards to land face first in the ground.

As Light tried to stand and rejoin the fight, his leg gave out and forced him to one knee. Both Slate and Alpha took this as a sign of victory and slowly made their way over to where Light had collapsed.

"It looks like this is the end Light. Even though you failed in your mission, take solace in the fact that you were the one variable the Devon Corporation could never account for." Slate smiled slight before asking, "Any final words?"

_They should be out of the city by now. It's now or never. _"Yes." Light replied as sparks began to fly off his tattered body. "From the very beginning of my crusade, I vowed to bring this war to an end by any means necessary." He forced himself back onto two legs before continuing, "This may have made me some enemies but I stood by my conviction. Now it's time for you to see just how strong my conviction is. Thunder!"

Electricity burst forth in every direction as Light called his final attack. Slate was vaporized instantly but Alpha still held firm against the Tower of Thunder which had vanquished so many of Light's other foes.

_I need just a little more. _Light thought. _But if I pour anymore of myself into this attack, there will be no coming back. And yet I'm oddly at peace with that. _He smiled slightly and mumbled, "With this, the world can truly enter a New Age. YAHHH!"

With one final scream Light's body disappeared and the Tower of Thunder, which had held steady at Devon Corporation Headquarters, suddenly expanded to cover the entirety of Rustboro City, vaporizing anything in its path. Not even Devon's greatest creation, Subject Alpha, could withstand the blast and was vaporized before he could teleport to safety.

All across the Hoenn region, people and Pokemon looked to the sky and saw the Tower of Thunder emanating from Rustboro but only a select few knew what it actually meant.

"LIGHT!" Ashley yelled, tears streaming down her face as she realized what Light had done. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"He knew it was the only way to win." Volc replied, "Looking back, he probably planned to sacrifice himself the moment he ordered the retreat. There was nothing you could have done."

"But if I'd stayed, I could have helped him fight. I-"

"You would have tied his hands." Akiza cut in. "Light ordered the retreat so none of us would be harmed by the attack. If any of us had been there, he wouldn't have unleashed the attack and we all would have been done for."

"If it's any consolation, it a Commander's greatest honor to die for the sake of his men." Taro added, "Light didn't just die for us but for the sake of the whole world. Tomorrow we'll go back and try to find a body to give him a proper burial."

The next day the four remaining members of Light's strike team returned to the city to look for their commander's body, but it was never found.

**Epilogue**

A few days later the New Age Alliance arrived to investigate the city and begin reconstruction. The force was greeted by a young girl and a Typhlosion who explained what had transpired.

With a camaraderie forged in battle and emboldened by Light's sacrifice, Taro and Akiza called for peace and disbanded their armies. Although certain radical cells remained, the peace and reintegration of regions was oversaw by the New Age Alliance from their new headquarters in the rebuilt Rustboro City.

With the world in a time of intense change, Silver kept her promise and led the New Age Alliance to the best of her ability but the guilt over her betrayal slowly began to weigh on her. After implementing policies that would ensure the peace, Silver confessed her actions to her her top lieutenants Nate, Grunt and Momo before giving command of the organization back to the person who started it, Momo, and stepping out of the public eye.

Several months have passed since that fateful day and the New Age Alliance continued to grow and expand into the other regions. With this expansion personnel needs have risen drastically. In response, recruitment drives were step up for eager volunteers.

"All right. Who's next?" Asked a young woman sitting behind the counter. "Welcome to the New Age Alliance's recruitment drive where you help to create our brighter future." She smiled before continuing, "And what is your name?"

On the other side of the counter was a very young looking Meowth with eyes that betrayed deep wisdom. "My name is Shoten. Shoteneko."

**AN: And thus ends Pokemon New Age. Sorry for the long wait, this being the final chapter I didn't want to pull any punches, but hopefully it was worth it. I want to thank anyone and everyone who has gotten this far in the story and I hope you enjoyed. I especially want to thank anyone who contributed OCs to the story including Isetba(Ashley White), Valiant Blaze(Knight and Volc) and especially PsychicEevee0103(Tara, Grace and Silver). Hopefully I did your characters justice.**

**Before our announcement here are a few fun facts about Pokemon New Age**

**1\. A large majority of the plot(including the ending) were based off of Code Geass.**

**2\. I had a general idea about the beginning and ending of this fanfiction from day one. I just didn't know how to get there at the time(hence the long second arc)**

**3\. Pokemon New Age was originally supposed to be an arc in my other fanfic The Adventures of the Slash, but I thought I would write it as a solo story to improve my skills. I have since fallen in love with the separate universe.**

**And now for the special announcement I promised you all. Drum Roll Please!**

**I would like to announce the sequel to Pokemon New Age! Pokemon New Age: Uprising! It should be posted in the next couple of days so if you enjoyed the ride and don't want it to end, go and check it out!**

**Until next time,**

**Orimorium**


End file.
